


玻璃舰队

by papanano



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Summary: 我会写完的（（QVQ1、	其实我只是为了写军装梗而已，但二战的资料原创要用所以就直接架空。2、	有五代人物、旧剑乱入一二3、	枪主任、帝二世、言切 [考虑到年龄问题，可能就只有主任和韦伯的年龄略微的调高几岁]4、	不定期更新5、	依旧没有人物是高大全……6、	OOC什么的绝对有……
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

一、  
卫宫切嗣抱着女儿坐在妻子身边，明天早晨8点15分，战舰将从港口开出，他作为随行军医随军出征，本来作为中校的他应该舒舒服服的呆在军医院里，但他有无法在家的理由。  
“爱丽……你真的确定要这样吗？”他再一次表情凝重的问自己的妻子，“真的，执意要和我离婚吗？”  
“是的，切嗣，非常抱歉但我爱上了别人，你并不是擅长照顾孩子的人，所以伊莉雅还是和我一起住比较好。”  
“……爸爸？”  
“……说的是呢。”  
卫宫切嗣，男，35岁，刚办完离婚手续不到20分钟，净身出户。  
虽说是妻子出轨在先，但切嗣却认为这件事情完全是因为自己的关系而造成的，因为工作的忙碌他完全忽视了妻子和女儿的心情。不过一想到在接下来的漫长征途中还要和夺走妻子的女人的哥哥在同一条战舰上相处，他就觉得相当头疼。  
但事实上，比他更为头疼的人应该是韦伯•威尔维特少校。作为统战部政策理论研究室的一员，如果不是肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊上校的强迫，他根本不可能上舰艇，“开什么玩笑！”他冲着周围人咆哮道，“他疯了吗？文职上什么战场！他自己想要去也就算了，为什么要扯上我呢？我、我连开枪都不会啊！”  
同事们善意的笑声让韦伯稍微好过了一点，但很快就有女同事笑眯眯的走过来，“谁让威尔维特先生是艾尔梅洛伊先生的学生呢？虽然你们俩相差没几岁，但毕竟他在战术理论课上教过你吧，况且你们是远亲……”  
“什么远亲！虽然现在废除了贵族制，但艾尔梅洛伊依旧是那个艾尔梅洛伊，我算什么？”年轻的参谋冷笑一声，露出几分与年龄完全不相称的稚气，“总之，我绝对不要陪他发疯，我不去！”  
“很遗憾，威尔维特先生，你无从选择。”肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊上校的声音从门口阴森森的响了起来。在军部大多数人眼中，这位过于年轻的上校之所以能够爬到现在这个位置完全是因为他那太过耀眼的家世，艾尔梅洛伊家族曾连续出过八位宰相、十位典礼大臣、四位皇后，在这几百年来始终挺立在帝国的执政中心。虽然在十几年前帝国废除了贵族世袭制，但作为未来的家主、现在皇帝的表弟，艾尔梅洛伊上校依旧以火箭般的速度升上了军部的高层，只是对于这个结果，上校先生本人是非常不满意的。  
他渴望着有足以与自己职位相称的功劳，而不是“凭家世上位”的空有理论的毛头小子，而这次与边境叛军的作战正是他最好的机会。他主动请战的欲望实在太过强烈，没有人可以劝阻地了决心已定的上校先生，最后只能让他率领一支舰队作为后援跟在大军后面作为支援。上校先生接受了这份建议，虽然他更盼望能够作为前锋，不过作为舰长他有权利挑选几个人作为随行，于是就将自己的学生兼远亲韦伯•威尔维特给选了上去。  
这个所谓的远亲实在是太过遥远，以至于威尔维特先生根本就没有体会到过这个亲戚关系的任何好处，反而加大了他的各种麻烦。艾尔梅洛伊先生处处以名门之态要求实际上是个平民的威尔维特先生，这让从军校开始就始终看自己老师很头疼的韦伯先生相当痛苦。  
显然这种痛苦将要继续延伸到接下来漫长而孤单的星际之旅。  
肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生的战舰是一艘新出厂的银白色战舰，在舰队中，那艘全长1004米的战舰并不是最大的，却在黑暗的星空中格外耀眼。这艘名为“Mercury”战舰让那个肯尼斯先生非常中意，虽然速度要比其他同批生产的战略略慢一些，但他依旧兴奋异常。  
与自己长官的兴高采烈不同，韦伯•威尔维特始终面无表情地跟在他后面，年轻的参谋官想不明白到底上战场有什么有意思的地方，可以让自己的老师如此兴奋，“先生，这是战争。”所以能请你表现的不要如此兴奋吗？  
“当然，我非常清楚战争的含义，”金发的上校整理了一下身上黑色带银边、金章的军服，转过头脸色却突然变了一下，“……为什么那家伙也去？”他这样不明所以的指代让韦伯愣了一下，参谋官侧过头往那边看过去，只见一个黑发的男人慢慢走向这里。  
与自己和肯尼斯先生的制服相比，那位先生穿的更为紧身，左手臂上那银色的臂章哪怕隔得那样遥远都能清晰的辨认出对方的身份，“……竟然是迪卢木多•奥迪纳？”韦伯忍不住惊呼了一声，“为什么他会上我们的舰艇？”  
这个问题不光是韦伯不明白，事实上连肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊也想不明白。作为统战部年轻的将官，他不可能不知道在下级士官中人气极高的迪卢木多•奥迪纳是何等人物，事实上两个人之间还有很深的渊源，但这绝非好事，至少肯尼斯根本不想见到对方。  
韦伯听说过这两人之间的纠葛，深爱着一位女性的肯尼斯先生和被那位女性所爱的迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生之间剪不断理还乱的三角关系曾一度是整个统战部内部人员茶余饭后的热门话题，只是自从迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生为了躲避那位热情的姑娘，要求去前线之后，这件事情就逐渐冷淡了下来，但没有想到今天在这里竟然又会见面。  
而且看情况对方好像还是自己舰队的人。  
哦，天哪！韦伯在心里哀嚎了一下，他觉得自己已经可以预见到日后在舰队上一团混乱的画面。  
对于外界盛传的两人之间的关系，肯尼斯先生并不是不知道，但作为当事人他对这种流言有些不知所措，从骨子里来说这位看似傲慢的先生实际上在为人处事上有着相当大的不足，在象牙塔里住的久了，难免在待人接物上表现的傲慢和不可一世，但实际上在某种程度是个不擅与人交往、有些内敛的男人。  
他虽然对迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生极为恼火却没有别人担忧的那样将他派遣到最危险的岗位，这点让韦伯略微的放心了些。在下午四时，一切准备就绪，终于成为舰长的肯尼斯先生怀着极大的热情和兴奋，站在舰桥上下令出发。  
此时距离大部队约有6.4光年的距离，要追上对方需要经过三次宇宙大跳跃才行。  
一开始一切都非常平静，韦伯虽然对战舰上的生活很不习惯，而且还跟着极为挑剔的肯尼斯先生，但毕竟他是少校，有很多事情不需要他自己亲自处理。但很快刺头们就显示出了他们身为刺头的优秀能力。  
在战斗还未开始的时候，训练室里已经打成了一片，刺头们凑在一起彼此对对方的名声也略有耳闻，他们互相欣赏很快就达成了——去打一架联络感情——的奇妙共识，再考虑到那几位先生异于常人的优秀容貌，于是在开战没有几分钟之后，周围就已经布满了女兵。  
她们凑在一起，隔着强化玻璃叽叽喳喳的对里面打成一团的男人们评头论足，肯尼斯先生在接到这个消息的时候刚喝下他带来的红酒。酒精在这个时候没有办法安抚他脆弱的神经，一下子就跳起来的上校先生气冲冲的冲向了训练室。  
他的突然到来，让已经在那里观摩了很久的女孩子们吓了一跳，她们全体立正身体，端正的行礼，然后转身从另一边的门飞快的跑走了，只留下同样是在凑热闹的韦伯一个人。  
这种时候，一般可以将韦伯这样的角色称为出气筒，不过这一次年轻的少校却没有被上校先生的怒火波及，迪卢木多•奥迪纳上尉的出现让肯尼斯将矛头彻底的瞄准了那个俊美的年轻士兵。  
迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生在这件事情上可以算是躺着也中枪，作为三角恋的主角之一——虽然事实与传闻差别很大——但他很清楚自己出现在这艘战舰上接下来可能会面临的一切麻烦，他很理智的觉得自己不应该在航行刚开始的时候就直接惹上舰长，所以没有参与下面正在进行的热热闹闹的较量，但由于在不恰当的时间出现在了不恰当的地方，这位始终幸运值不高的大尉在启程的第一天就被骂了一顿。  
韦伯捂着耳朵躲在后面，小心翼翼的朝着战争中心瞟了一眼，上校先生咬牙切齿翻来覆去的斥责声让他觉得很无聊，而始终垂着头不做辩解的上尉又让他很同情，考虑到如果自己插足可能会发生的不幸，少校最终没有勇气朝前一步介入战争。  
不过这种时候总有好心人会以各种各样的方式阻止这场不必要的纷争，几秒之后，来自军区总部的电话让这场闹剧告一段落，上校先生没来得及下令让对方关个禁闭就被韦伯大着胆子拖走了。  
事情暂时得到了平息，肯尼斯先生在接完电话后显然心情不错也懒得再去追究，一切看似平静，但事情却并不怎么简单。  
第一个发现不对劲的是卫宫切嗣。  
作为舰队上最优秀的医生，他在第一时间清点了医疗室里所有的库存药品，一开始还很正常，所有的药物归类整齐，分门别类的放在它们应该放置的地方。但直到言峰绮礼进来之后，一切就开始朝着一个谁也没有料到的方向前进。  
言峰绮礼与卫宫切嗣两个人相识并不是一天两天的事情了，两个人之间的恩怨一时半会也说不清楚，如果说肯尼斯、迪卢木多和索拉小姐三人是单方面三角恋循环播放我爱你你爱我，那么言峰绮礼和卫宫切嗣就只是一个单项箭头。  
言峰绮礼——>卫宫切嗣  
绮礼是个牧师，他的父亲主教先生曾不止一次的去过军医院寻找“跟踪主任医生、想和主任医生交朋友”的儿子，要不是卫宫切嗣先生有太太和女儿，这个说不定也能成为军部的著名话题。  
不过现在切嗣离婚了，虽然知道的人不多，但他的属性已经从“已婚”变成了“未婚”，这让绮礼感觉到了一丝希望，虽然明知道对方没这个意思，但已经跟踪他成习惯的牧师先生还是毫不犹豫的跟着他一起提交了上舰艇的申请，当然被完全不知道内情的肯尼斯先生批准通过了。  
因为离婚的关系，切嗣的心情相当不好，乍一看到绮礼他有一种，“是你？怎么又是你？为什么每次都是你？”的痛苦纠结感，而这个感觉配合着狭小、东西众多的医务室仓库就显得有些危险。  
他手一滑，两个药瓶掉在了地上，玻璃与地面接触的瞬间发出了清脆的响声。切嗣不高兴的板着脸蹲下身准备把玻璃片给捡起来，却马上发现了不对劲。  
掉下来的药瓶是NO.221，这种药是一种相当不错的止痛药，但在接触空气的时候，这种药剂会挥发出一种怪异的酸味，但地上的液体什么味道都没有。  
绮礼很快就取来了扫帚，却被切嗣阻止，军医先生皱着眉头打开抽屉将所有的NO221全部取了出来，“来，拿十支出来。”他的出人意料的谨慎让牧师先生眯起了眼睛，但依旧遵照着对方的意思办了。  
“出了什么问题吗？”他将药剂放在桌子上的时候，忍不住问了一句，就看到切嗣将所有的瓶子一支支的打开然后一个个的嗅了过来。  
“……药是假的……”军医的脸色瞬间变了，“NO.221里装的统统都是水。”


	2. Chapter 2

肯尼斯被从床上拖起来的时候，是凌晨两点，他打着哈欠，没精打采的船上外套却忘记把头上歪戴着的蓝色睡帽给拿下来，就这么一路走到了医疗室。  
那时候里面已经堆满了来帮忙的人，意识到情况不太妙的随军神父在一个小时前联系上了值夜班的迪卢木多•奥迪纳，让他带着几个人来帮忙。几个刺头虽然性格出挑，但干活却是相当靠谱的，没一会就把所有库存的药统统搬了出来。  
卫宫切嗣带着两个护士一排排的检查下来，脸色越来越难看，在这些库存药物里面竟然没有一瓶是真药，大部分是水或者葡萄糖针剂，完全没有用不说还极有可能带来生命危险。医生挠了挠他原本就已经很杂乱的头发，忧心忡忡的坐在一边的椅子上，“这么大规模的换药事件绝对不可能是一起事故。”他说这句话的时候，忍不住抬起头看着刚刚赶来的舰长，“这是一起阴谋，而且绝对不是一般人可以做到的阴谋。”  
这句话让肯尼斯彻底清醒了，他对事情的发生还处于一定的迷茫状态，但已经敏锐的感觉到了事情从一开始就有的不对劲，虽然既不愿意承认，但显然自己已经落入了一个非常可怕的圈套中。如果这个圈套里只有他一个人倒也就算了，但现在，全舰上下包括工作人员在内一共有1120人，他不光得为自己、也要为其他人考虑。  
卫宫切嗣从摊着资料的桌子上找出了一份药物清单，“我对这里所有的药物做过清点，药丸和喷雾暂时没有做过实验不确定它的实用性，但所有的针剂统统都是假的，其中包括的各种止血、止痛、免疫类药品。”  
“这是统战装备的事情，”韦伯站在一边轻声说道，“当时经办的人是……”  
“不，不用说了，我已经猜到谁是幕后主使了。”肯尼斯的脸色苍白的可怕，他从韦伯手上抢下整艘船的人员名单，将上面的名字选择性的念了几个，“迪卢木多•奥迪纳上尉、亚瑟・潘德拉贡上尉、吉尔斯•德•莱斯上尉……”他的手指在点名册上缓缓滑下，读出的一个又一个名字是白天韦伯勾出来的，这些名字无一不代表着军功、荣耀和……不安定。  
明明自己率领的只是后援，为什么需要这么多传奇人物，这个应该仔细想想却被他下意识忽略问题，在此刻显得格外刺眼，他无法接受这里面蕴藏的可怕意义，甚至下意识的想要否认这一切。  
但亚瑟•潘德拉贡并不准备让他逃避，这个年轻的上尉冷笑起来，“显然，我们成为了弃子，变成了你的殉葬品。”还没有等别人反应过来他继续说道，“虽然暂时没有足够的证据，但是我听说皇帝病了吧？”  
这件事情在首都并不是秘密，事实上亚瑟•潘德拉贡的妹妹，阿尔托莉雅小姐就曾一度是皇帝的主治医生。皇帝如果只是单纯的生病倒也没有什么，问题是皇帝并没有继承人，“如果陛下驾崩，那么血缘最近的人应该就是上校先生你。”他靠在椅子上死死盯着肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊，“我听说，侧妃怀孕已经有六个月了，作为皇亲国戚，您应该已经懂里面的意思了不是吗？”  
“……不、不、我不明白！”  
“醒醒吧，上校先生，你被皇帝背叛了，他知道你想要军功，所以顺势让你上了一艘有去无回的飞船，这就是事实不是吗？牵连上这里这么多人陪葬……先生，您还真是高贵万分啊。”  
“不、不是的！”  
肯尼斯虽然竭力想要否认亚瑟所说的一切，但内心其实早就产生了动摇，曾经的那些笑容、言语在现在想起来是一个比一个阴森可怕。在来之前，他从未想到过会有这种事情发生在自己身上，但现在……  
他惊慌失措了一下却马上清醒过来，时间已经不足以让他继续停留在愤怒中，必须想一个对策来应对现在这种极为危险的环境，“彻底搜查整座战舰，暂时不要把消息扩大，清点库存的食物、弹药……韦伯，你去把战舰所有的自我运行程序统统看一遍，特别检查一下特殊情况下的自我启动装置。”光这样一想，肯尼斯就已经发现了多到足够让他一夜白头的可能性，“舰上的问题暂时不要公开，不要造成不必要的慌乱。”  
虽然看他说话的样子好像还挺冷静，但韦伯却能够发现上校先生那在不停颤抖的手，他试图上去宽慰他两句却被迪卢木多•奥迪纳悄悄拦住。高大的上尉微微摇了摇头，示意韦伯最好暂时什么都不要说，他带着人悄悄退出医疗室，留给肯尼斯一片安静的空间，“他需要好好想想，”大尉低着头勉强笑了一下，“这是一个极大的打击，对于一个一直想成为英雄的人来说，无疑是理想的崩溃。”  
这段话里传达出的意思是在过于露骨，韦伯听出了些端倪，忍不住朝着黑发的上尉看了两眼，显然军部里流传甚广的谣言里省略了不少东西。上尉和气的笑了笑，转过头看着窗外一片黑暗的宇宙，“在这片黑暗的大海，这艘船太过耀眼了，你说呢少校先生。”  
“……是不是很耀眼我不知道，但昨天我就没睡好，显然今天也要弄一个通宵，不知道上尉先生能否给我倒杯咖啡？希望咖啡这种食品里应该没什么问题，不然没有东西吃可比船上有炸弹更糟糕。”两个人说到这里都忍不住笑了起来，韦伯挥挥手转身走向指挥室，留着迪卢木多•奥迪纳一个人呆在医疗室门口。  
黑发的上尉靠在门边上，他并没有如他所说的那样去倒咖啡，而是在等待了几分钟之后慢慢的推开了门，里面肯尼斯抱着头坐在一堆药剂里不言不语，从迪卢木多的角度看过去，只能看到对方痛苦的表情，“……这个和你没关系。”虽然知道接下来说的话极有可能惹怒对方，但上尉依旧开了口，“这并不是你的责任。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“……你知道我不是在看你笑话，”迪卢木多走进了房间，他弯下腰开始收拾地上各种各样的瓶子，“药是假的，武器和库存丹药已经有亚瑟带着人去检查了，程序，我想少校先生应该也能查个清楚，也许现在是最危险的时候，但……还不能彻底绝望。”  
“你懂什么？我们是弃子……我们被抛弃了！”  
“从一开始就没有拥有过，何来抛弃，”上尉冷笑起来，“你早就知道陛下看你不顺眼，所以你才始终窝在统战部的不是吗？按照你肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊•阿奇波卢德的能力，如果有心现在应该可以站得更高、看得更远不是吗？不就是因为陛下至始至终对你的猜忌，才让你甘心缩在那个狭小的办公室里，成天看一堆无聊的狗屁文档吗？”  
“迪卢木多•奥迪纳！”  
“怎么，不叫我lancer了吗？”  
一时之间，房间里的气氛极为险恶，双方隔着一个桌子彼此瞪了很久这才作罢，肯尼斯上校在长长吐出一口气之后，脸色极为难看的坐了下来，“虽然一点都不想承认，但你的确是没说错，但……你有什么办法吗？容我提醒你一下奥迪纳先生，现在我们的处境可是尴尬到了极点，我们没法回去、说不定也无法前进。”这并非是危言耸听，而是肯尼斯先生基于对出发点的军备的了解而认真思考后得出的结论。  
“现在想起来，的确有很多地方有疑点，我忽略了相当多的地方，如果我们要回去，说不定刚刚调头就被认为是逃兵。如果我们继续前进，哪怕舰艇上没有自动引爆装置，也有可能被我军得到命令的人杀死。试想一个边境小小的叛乱，哪里需要这么多人带着远程激光武器？”肯尼斯越说火气越大，“我当时就应该知道、就应该知道的。”他焦躁不安的在桌子旁边走来走去，“考虑到他快要死了，所以才想着无论如何都要出来避一避，但没想到最终还是他占了上风。”  
这是早就已经有所准备的背叛，只是没有想到来的这么快、这么突然。肯尼斯曾经想过自己也许会有一天被暗杀在街头某个角落，或者是在自己家中死于中毒，但没有想到竟然会是这样，“但……竟然会有这么多人，我应该写信告诉皇帝陛下，陪葬品太过昂贵了吗？”他转过头，一脸嫌弃的看着俊美的上尉，“特别是和你一起死绝对不行。”  
上尉并没有回答这个带有攻击性的抱怨，他拖了一个椅子坐下，将地上所有的瓶瓶罐罐堆在桌子上，“如果不想死就要做一个周密的逃跑计划，不过容我提醒你一下，还有十二分钟，舰艇会自动进入空间跳跃状态，而在经过三个空间跳跃之后会追上大部队，这一切都在自动航行设置中，如果想要跑，就必须在空间跳跃时立刻改变航向，也就是说，先生你只有十二分钟做决定。”让说道这里的时候停顿了一下，露出了一个意味深长的笑容，“不过一旦改变航向你就彻底是叛徒了，接下来就会成为被帝国追杀的背叛者，始终保护自己和家族名誉的你是否可以接受这个称号，这点你想过吗？而且……这里有上千人，你能保证所有人都愿意和你走同一条路吗？”  
就在此时，韦伯揉着额头推门而入，他看起来非常疲劳，整个人相当没有精神，“系统检查了一边，发现了两个自我销毁程序，我已经解除了命令，其他自动程序我也一个个的全都检查了一遍，应该没有大碍了，拜托你，奥迪纳先生，咖啡啊咖啡，我快要困死了。”他说着整个人摊在椅子上，“亚瑟先生又叫了几个人去检查，虽然暂时还是没有惊动大家，但已经有人起了疑心了。”  
肯尼斯朝着手腕上的表看了一眼，离既定的空间跳跃时间还差10分钟。


	3. Chapter 3

金发的上校先生作为统战部的高级官员在一瞬间就已经考虑出了几个比较合适的逃跑地点，只是每一个都带着相当的危险，“一旦空间跳跃开始，我们偏离航线就会被前方军队所获知，如果对方早有准备也马上跟上来，很难保证在跳跃过程中甩掉他们。”  
“那就继续跳跃。”迪卢木多坐在一边毫不犹豫地说道，“虽然说五次空间跳跃对于机体来说是极限，但考虑到性命交关，是不是考虑进行第六次？”  
这话太过惊悚，在场的所有人都吓了一跳，迪卢木多所说的实际上是一种理论，按照现又的科技水平，舰艇可以承受五次连续性的空间跳跃，但如果进行第六次说不定会因为机体负担太大而导致损毁，“你想死嘛？这么不靠谱的事情也亏你说的出来？”  
“这是否是不靠谱的事情，先生你可以自己想一想，”俊美的年轻上尉表情镇定地说，“在进行空间跳跃时所有的通信会终止，也就是说对方根本就不可能追踪到我们，他们只能通过跳跃、停下找我们、再次跳跃这样的方式在追踪，但如果我们毫不犹豫的连续进行空间跳跃，一方面可以瞬间从这个最危险之地到达极远方，避免了侦查，另一方面也可以借由空间跳跃彻底甩开后面的追兵，对方不可能敢进行第六次跳跃，哪怕他们真的强行跳跃成功，我们正好可以打他们一个措手不及。”  
“这样跳跃我们会死的！”  
“这艘飞船是最新的型号，用了新型的防护罩，虽然船上的药品被做了手脚，但船体本身是肯定没有问题的，其他飞船我说不好，但说不定这艘船能行。”他指着墙上挂着的钟，显得极为冷静，“先生，还有7分钟，是一出去就被人打成筛子还是进行最危险的逃跑，如果再不下决定……”  
“闭嘴，迪卢木多•奥迪纳……”肯尼斯抬起头，他表情狰狞的咆哮着绝对不能进行六次跳跃，转身冲出了房间，韦伯在犹豫了一下之后也跟着跑了出去，直奔指挥室。  
在那里许多人已经自发聚集起来，他们大多数是察觉到了船上发生的微妙变化而特地起来的工作人员，还有一部分是亚瑟・潘德拉贡特意招来的帮手，“我们需要人，”金发的上尉轻声说道，“不光需要操作人员，还需要一些帮手。”  
他的话意有所指，隐隐约约透露出了让人极为不安的讯息，韦伯抬头看了他一眼不再说话。  
肯尼斯坐在指挥台上，试图让自己冷静下来，在他面前各种跳来跳去的字符和数字串换成是前几个小时说不定还会给他一些惊喜和兴奋，但现在这些玩意儿就和催命符一样可怕。  
“……准备空间跳跃，方向……-27°，目标天琴座β，”这个角度改动得非常小，从星空图上根本就看不出区别，但一旦进行了空间跳跃就会瞬间到达一个完全不同的地方，金发的上校再次吞了口口水，“第二次方向-32°，第三次-46°，第四次-53°，第五次-60°，”他一边报数字一边竭力不去接触周围不明真相的工作人员的好奇目光，“韦伯，最高速度，立场全开，准备跳跃。”  
“是，先生。”按理来说不应该坐在操纵席的韦伯擦了一把汗，试图让自己镇定下来，他和肯尼斯一样对星空图相当了解，很清楚五次跳跃之后他们就会与主队处在截然不同的两个角落，迎接自己的会是什么可怕的命运，这船上任何人都不知道。  
联络画面在一分半后突然跳了出来，画面上出现了一个年轻人的影子，那橘红色的头发看起来好像有些眼熟，肯尼斯在脑袋里想了一会脸色一下子就难看下来，“雨生上校，这么晚了有什么指教吗？”那个隶属于研究部的疯狂科学家竟然会在这个时候联系上自己绝不是一件好事，联想起这位先生所研究的学科，肯尼斯先生只觉得浑身冰凉，“不过上校先生为什么会出现在这里？您不应该在首都进行学问上的研究嘛？”  
橙色头发的疯狂科学家没有正面回答肯尼斯的问题，只一个劲捧着肚子咯咯咯地笑，“我也很想知道，您突然改变航程是什么意思？肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生，虽然变化很细微，但我不是没有看出来哦。”  
距离跳跃时间还剩下30秒，肯尼斯并不打算彻底与对方进行对话，考虑这艘飞船上所有人的性命，他不得不马上下定决心，“……只是走我认为正确的路而已，加速！甩开他们！跳！”  
Mercury在漆黑的夜空划出一条银色的弧线，在雨生龙之介的笑声中一头冲进了空间跳跃中，剧烈的震动让肯尼斯不得不紧紧抓住扶手，但他并没有像其他人那样东倒西歪而是挺直了背看着剧烈变化的屏幕上的数字，“再跳！”  
“再跳！”  
“上校，后面的飞船追上来了！”  
“再跳！”  
“还跟在我们后面，预测还有一分三十秒追上我们！”  
“再跳！”  
……若再跳还被追上……那就只有……  
警告信号及二连三响起，屏幕上满是红色的警告字眼，强行五次空间跳跃带给飞船船体极大的压迫和伤害。  
但后面的飞船根本就没有停止追击，就在第五次跳跃结束后还不到二十三秒，年轻的韦伯•威尔维特少校发出了一声哀鸣，雷达显示后面的飞船还有一分十九秒就会冲到自己面前，他转过头不知所措地看着自己的老师，肯尼斯上校脸色苍白的坐在椅子上没有出声。  
“先生！”韦伯尖叫起来，他虽然希望自己的老师能够接受迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生的建议，但他也非常清楚按照现在全船受损情况，根本就不足以支撑下一次空间跳跃，“先生！”雷达另一头的光电不断闪烁，代表着另一艘飞船的逐渐接近。  
整个指挥室安静的可怕，所有人都只能听到自己的呼吸声，肯尼斯整个人的精神几近崩溃，他试图在最短的时间里找出拯救自己和这里所有人的方法，但他发现自己错了，他没有胆量下接下来的命令，他不敢想象如果真的一头扎进空间中，最后被重力和压力压扁是多么的可怕。  
他失去了勇气和所有的决断力，但并不是这里的所有人都放弃了希望，迪卢木多一把抓住韦伯，“听着少校，你当了他这么久的学生应该知道如果再次进行跳跃我们可能会到哪里，所以……”  
“别开玩笑了，这种事情我怎么可能做到……”他话音未落，就已经被旁边的亚瑟一把抓了起来，“听着没时间让你犹豫了，现在、马上……”  
警报再次拉响，这一回是进入战斗状态的报警，Mercury的警觉系统显然是察觉到了对方的意图，屏幕上再次显示出主电脑对于接下来情况的判断，飞船进入对方射程还有五十二秒。  
时间飞快的过去，容不得他们在做思考，“……-88°……”肯尼斯的声音极为微弱，他抱着头靠在边上，脸上多出了几分绝望，“……跳！”  
韦伯闭着眼睛哆哆嗦嗦按下了按钮，只觉得整艘飞船剧烈晃动起来，周围陷入了彻底的黑暗，原本还工作的显示屏也在挣扎了几下之后布满了雪花片，强行第六次空间跳跃带给飞船的是外壳近乎毁灭性的打击。  
当肯尼斯醒来的时候，他整个人被迪卢木多紧紧抱住，黑发的中尉歪着头显然昏迷多时，上校先生愣了一下再看过去，控制室里的所有人几乎都倒在了地上，空间跳跃挟带着巨大的磁暴甚至掀翻了房间上面的天花板，显然在几分钟前钢板砸了下来，而自己比较好命的被身后这个家伙救了。  
金发的上校先是想看看倒下来的中微到底伤势如何但却马上又收回了手，现在不是去确认房间损失如何的时候，关键是……自己现在在哪里？离最近的星球有多近？自己逃了过来，敌人又在何处？  
“lancer你这个混账！”他也不知道自己到底为什么要咒骂刚刚救过自己的恩人，只捂着头勉强保持清醒慢慢朝着主控制器走过去，在那个倒下的巨大机器下面，压着自己的学生。


	4. Chapter 4

在这支舰队上所有参战人员中，韦伯•威尔维特是最为特殊的一个，他今年十九岁、身高158cm，与其他所有参战人员相比他是最小、最矮的一个，之所以会被列入这支队伍完全是因为肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生随心所欲所造成的结果。作为一个文职人员，他并没有参加过任何军事训练，说得更为简单一点就是他甚至连枪怎么开都不知道。  
可就是这样一个战战兢兢死活都不愿意上飞船的年轻人，在最后的空间跳跃中起了决定性的力量，他并没有按照上校先生所预估的跳跃模式，而是在决定性的一秒里选择了-92°这个更远一点的距离。  
事实证明，他的这个决定救了整整一船所有人，虽然中间有很多人在空间跳跃的强大压力和可怕的磁暴中失去了生命，但如果是-88°的话，他们会非常不幸地直接撞进空间漩涡，成为宇宙中心的渣滓，什么都没剩下。  
幸运值决定一切，所以虽然他的身体素质是整艘船最糟糕的，但依旧在幸运女神的帮助下让大部分人逃过了一劫，当然这一切上校先生暂时还不知道，这位金色头发的主任还停留在刚才的惊魂未定和对自己学生的担忧中。这艘船上的其他人暂且不提，唯独韦伯是他硬带上来的，如果这个年轻人发生了意外——虽然不想承认，但他毕竟与自己有一丝血缘关系——那么自己就根本不配成为一个老师。  
“韦伯！韦伯！该死的韦伯•威尔维特！”他伸出手硬是将压在两个机器下面的学生给拖了出来，在他确认这个年轻人还一息尚存的时候，勉强冷静下来的上校总算有了足够的时间开始思考这艘船现在所在的位置及……接下来的生存方式。  
他放眼望去，整个房间里可以确定生存的人数不到前面的三分之一，以这样的概率推算还在舰桥下面的人可能伤亡更大，“全船一千多人……现在可能连400……不，可能300人都不到。”  
这么一点人数，要保证继续前进极为困难，况且整艘船全部系统接近彻底报废，如果不尽快……  
他想到这里突然抬起头，雷达显示在并不遥远的地方正有那么一颗星球符合他所有的要求。  
只是那个地方的名字看起来极为眼熟，记忆显示着仿佛应该是叛军的大本营。  
……被自己人所杀比较好还是被叛军所杀比较好，一时半会肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊上校无法判断这个极为艰难的问题。  
他已经没有其他的路可以选择，如果前进和后退都意味着死亡，那他宁可死在敌人手里。但现在尚且有一个极为艰难的问题等待他去处理，此刻这里勉强站立起来只有他一个人，而要操纵这艘飞船朝前行进至少需要三个……不，至少需要五个人才可以，检测系统的损坏让他无法确认现在发动机引擎等最重要的部位的损坏情况，还需要后方各个舰员的配合。  
“……能……能听到我的声音吗？”他打开全船的通信器，喘息着试图稳定住自己的情绪问道，“各舱室能听到我的声音吗？还有人吗？”  
长久的沉默让这个年轻的上校近乎崩溃，下面的舱位中知道要进行空间跳跃的人并不多，在没有任何防护措施的情况下，几乎不会有人能从刚才那可怕的磁暴和共振还有空间压力中活下来，一想到等一会打开连接后舱的门，自己可能会看到的是无数被挤压然后……血肉模糊的尸体就忍不住眼前一黑。  
但现在这些东西根本就不是重点，这艘船上还有活着的人，哪怕再怎么绝望也要让活着的人有一线生机，至少、至少这艘船必须动起来。他在无数键盘前面试图让自己冷静下来，作为第一次上飞船的人，他对眼前这些各种颜色的按键一头雾水，他能够确定不会按错的只有属于自己的指挥桌旁的若干按钮，而在这里，操纵这艘飞船、检测、识别、雷达系统、导弹系统、武器库存、主电脑等一系列操作，都摆在自己面前，应该按那个键、应该先开启雷达还是先检测飞船的状况，在这种情况下他几乎没有任何头绪。  
这并非是他能力上的不足，而是对自己现在所出情况的一种发自内心的恐惧，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊虽然不想承认，但他的确非常害怕……他怕死、怕自己一个人留在这艘船上。  
几秒之后，通信器的另一头发出了几下轻微的电流声，库丘林的声音虽然虚弱，但总算让肯尼斯安了点心，“哟，先生，咳咳，显然，我们的命挺大的。”  
“……”肯尼斯将所有感谢神明的话吞了下去，他再一次深吸了一口去握紧了操纵杆，他之看过全体操作人员开启过系统一遍，在自己动手的那一刻一切就只有听天由命了。  
“先……按红色的键，启动整艘船的自我检查。”迪卢木多的声音轻轻响起，这位俊美的中尉捂着头慢慢坐正身体，在刚才的磁暴中，他虽然受了不小的伤并因为护住了肯尼斯所以有些脑震荡，但并不妨碍他的继续思考，“检查……至少需要十分钟，这十分钟里，让库丘林确认一下后面的情况，至少……至少要知道弹药库是否安全。”  
肯尼斯犹豫了一下，马上照着迪卢木多•奥迪纳的说法做了，库丘林的声音听起来相当痛苦，但却没有拒绝这个要求，在联络器被挂断之后的几分钟里，整个舱室一片沉静，肯尼斯不知道应该怎么感谢身后那个男人在最后一秒的出手相救也不知道该如何放下心中所有的疙瘩。  
这两个人就这样彼此僵持了十分钟之后，屏幕终于产生了变化，无数红色的警告字眼依旧但惟独让人庆幸的是弹药库那一块显示非常安全，还算幸运的状况两个人同时吐出一口气。  
情况总算没有到最为糟糕的地步，这让肯尼斯略微的安心了一些，他喘着粗气跌坐在地上试图让自己的脑子清醒一点，接下来应该启动主程序让这艘千疮百孔的飞船启动起来，如果启动和加速度都没有问题的话，那么理论上就应该可以平安穿过大气层直至降落在地面上。  
虽然还有很多问题，比如万一在靠近星球的时候遭遇攻击怎么办之类的麻烦问题，但现在肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生已经无暇旁顾，他竭力稳定住自己所有的不安惶恐和沮丧，再一次挣扎着站立起来。  
不过感谢上帝，在同一时间韦伯也睁开了眼睛，这个年轻人对这些机器的熟悉程度要远胜于肯尼斯上校，而且他非常清楚如果再不操纵这艘巨大的飞船继续前进，接下来一旦被对方发现自己会面临多么可怕的下场。  
“总之……必须快点走才行。”这个年轻的少校撑起身体，却在下一刻尖叫起来，“这是什么？这是什么！我的天！你怎么会按这个键！”他一把推开肯尼斯，将旁边还在闪烁的一个红色按键关掉，“这是定位系统啊，我的上校先生！天哪，看在老天爷的份上，我们已经被锁定位置了。”他尖叫起来，手也没有停住，屏幕上各种眼花缭乱的数字在不停闪现，肯尼斯唯一能够看明白的就是中间那不时跳过的关闭搜索系统的对话框。  
韦伯退了一步，他已经试过各种方法试图将定位系统停住，但很遗憾，那个玩意儿看起来应该是皇帝陛下手中最后一道筹码，它从一开始就牢牢根植于整艘飞船的系统最深处，哪怕他现在绞尽脑汁解开所有密码也无法真正关闭掉这个玩意儿，用通俗一点的说法就是，这玩意儿从一开始就已经被开启了，且没有办法关闭。事情到了现在这步，哪怕韦伯再不甘心也不得不承认，皇帝陛下显然做好了各种各样的应对准备，要的就是这样的一击得手。  
“现在有一个好消息、有一个坏消息。”他转过头试图让自己看起来镇定一些，“坏消息是它的程序有多重密码，我没法解开。好消息是，因为刚才的磁暴这个玩意儿在震动过程中暂时失灵了，也就是说目前皇帝陛下及所有军队都没有办法找到我们，但先生我没有办法给你一个准确的重新恢复的时间，可能在接下来这艘飞船下降的过程中它就重新启动了，也可能直到我们降落到地面、把这艘飞船拆成碎片的时候也依旧失灵。”  
上校先生试图说一些什么，但在这种情况下他也无法冷静的做出正确判断，而与此同时一个更为糟糕的消息传了过来，军医先生在清点完药物之后和神父一起去了厨房，在前面的空间跳跃中两个人虽然都受了相当程度的伤但也因此发现了库存容量存在着造假，也就是说原本应该储备有足够舰队飞行100天的物资实际上只有十天可以正常使用，其他看似存在的食物大部分是空罐头。  
“从理论上来说，现在最好的就是保持原地不动，在这种静止环境下不激活定位系统的可能性比较大，但考虑到食物补给和必须掩埋的尸体，我们也必须下去。”韦伯并非对那个星球一无所知，但他现在手头的一切资料都已经充分显示出那个星球和那个星球上存在的人是多么可怕。  
大帝——伊斯坎达尔  
那个迷一样的男人。


	5. Chapter 5

军部能够掌握的关于伊斯坎达尔的情报非常稀少，极少数的几次正面交锋中最多只能看到对方的漆黑色的战舰在空中划过，没有人见过那个男人、没有人能够冲到那个男人的阵营中间，所有试图这样做的人统统都死在了对方精巧的布局中。  
那是一个天才军事家，军部中无数人曾经想象过那个人的长相、说话的方式及他的生活习惯，试图拼凑一个完整的伊斯坎达尔，韦伯也曾是热衷于这样做的人之一，但有一点他和其他同僚不太一样。在所有人根据伊斯坎达尔的行军布阵方式推断那个男人应该是个心思叵测的狡猾之辈的时候，韦伯却认为那个男人所做的一切反而更多趋向于一种直觉。那个人应该有惊人的、极有天赋的直觉，他肯定是一个大汉、看起来粗犷、说话带有感染力……  
不过现在不是想这个时候，韦伯试图在无数被毁坏了的线路中找到一些可以使用的程序，但有一件事情让他心存疑惑。现在这艘船所面对的地方正是叛军的大本营，一般来说敌军的舰队——哪怕只有一艘也依旧算是敌军——突然出现在己方面前，无论是谁第一个反应应该都是主动出击才对——更何况像现在这种情况只要对方的监查系统没有坏就应该出兵，俘虏也好歼灭也好，那个被帝国所有将领视为最大劲敌的男人难道不应该采取一些动作吗？  
画面最终跳动了几下，恢复成了平时的正常状态，韦伯头晕目眩的瘫倒在一边的椅子上，此时距离空间跳跃结束已经接近一个小时，空气中弥漫着一股血腥和尸体因为肌肉松弛而产生的恶心臭味，排风系统在前面的磁暴中已经失去作用，年轻的少校放眼望去，整个控制室内没有失去生命的人只有跳跃前的三分之一，甚至还不到这个标准。  
他感到恐惧、恶心、想吐，但却拼命压抑着自己内心所有的负面感觉，他要活下去、必须且一定要活下去。  
“先生……飞船可以启动了。”他转过头看着同样脸色苍白的肯尼斯，这一对师生虽然在以前的所有时候都互相看不顺眼，但现在却不得不——可能在他俩也未曾意识到的默契的作用下——为了同一个目标而奋勇前进，“……是迫降还是原地不动？”  
主指挥做的显示器有一半已经失灵，肯尼斯能够看到的只有另一半的船舰损毁情况，他身边迪卢木多斜靠在椅子上，中尉先生脑袋上的血已经止住，但依旧没有完全从前面巨大的冲击中彻底恢复清醒，他的伤势要比看起来的严重许多，肯尼斯估摸着他脑袋里可能有一块血块已经压迫到了神经，“……迫降，当然是迫降，与其在这里等死还不如放手一搏。”他伸出手紧紧握住操纵杆，在深吸一口气之后按下了主舰留个推进器的确认按钮。  
飞船开始抖动，主屏幕上显现出了一个又一个绿色的安全信号，一切看起来都那么的顺利，但所有人却非常清楚在冲入大气层时才是对这艘千疮百孔的飞船的真正考验。  
屏幕上各种文字在不停跳动，所有人屏息凝气等待着飞船冲入大气层的那一瞬间，但就在即将靠近的那刻，亚瑟•潘德拉贡拉动了手柄，再次改变了航行的方向，肯尼斯抬起头却在下一刻为刚才差一点撞上的东西而震惊不已。  
那是除了帝国国度之外都未曾有过的防御系统，如果不是亚瑟反应及时，一头撞上去的飞船会瞬间被炸得四分五裂，在一阵后怕之后勉强再次镇定下来的肯尼斯带着愤怒和绝望看向黑暗的宇宙，“为什么……这不可能！为什么会有这种防御系统……明明就只是叛乱军而已为什么会有这种只有首都才有的防御系统？”  
“……可能是从黑市买的吧，或者是海盗，总之要弄到这些东西的渠道并不是太难，当然，要解决这些东西也不是不可能。”亚瑟冷笑了一下，金发青年的表情变得极为冷酷，他轻轻拍了一下韦伯的肩膀示意副操作由他来担任，“总之上校先生你只要按住前进就可以了，其他事情我来负责。”他拖开椅子毫不犹豫的坐了下来，将屏幕调整到了肯尼斯完全看不明白的微调模式，“总之，重新开始，我说少校先生，可以再次发动了。”  
迪卢木多并非没有看明白到底发生了什么，但他的伤势却让他没有办法太过认真的思考，年轻的中尉在不停喘息之间深吸一口气高声说道，“亚瑟，你想把这艘飞船当成战斗机开吗？”  
“当然，考虑到整艘飞船的长、宽和高度，并非不能冲进这些伪装成卫星的导弹中，如果不试一试，我们不是饿死就是被皇帝陛下发现亦或者会被叛军重重包围，无论哪种都会死的话，那往前冲锋还有拼一拼的希望。”亚瑟紧紧抿着嘴示意整艘飞船再次发动。

白色的舰艇在空中闪烁着银色的光芒，它一开始缓慢的绕着这颗星球转了两圈，舰内广播在不停的命令所有活着的人在接下来紧紧抓住手边可以抓住的固定物体，在第十二遍广播余音未落的时候，飞船突然推进以最高时速朝着星球最北端前进。  
韦伯紧紧抓住身下的椅子，试图稳住自己的身体，他的目光在主屏幕和面前小屏幕上来回移动，各种数值和偶尔响起的警报声在不停告诉所有人亚瑟先生做的事情是多么的违反这艘船的整体性能。  
本不可能穿过的卫星导弹防御系统在这位中尉眼里变成了一个个的导弹，他驾驶着飞船就如同架势着战斗机，在速度和敏锐的洞察力的帮助下，飞船在接近大气层的时候上下左右翻转了二十余次这才平安无事的穿过了密集的导弹封锁区，顺利冲进大气层。  
当屏幕为一片白色覆盖的时候，韦伯根本没有心情去庆祝平安度过的难关，他和这里的所有人一样用更为冷静和严肃的态度来面对接下来极有可能……或者说即将发生的又一场战斗。  
在地面上空约五千米的地方，等待着这艘飞船的是一艘只存在于帝国军部口耳相传的黑色舰艇。  
“……帝国军的诸位，余敬佩尔等冲入导弹卫星防御层的勇气，不过在余说其他话之前有个问题很让人好奇……难道来攻击这里的只有你们一艘船吗？”  
声音里带着一丝丝的电流声，控制飞船的几个人思维已经彻底停顿，韦伯的脑子里根本就没有多余的空间去思考这个声音是否与自己的想象所吻合，他只能呆愣愣地盯着自己面前的控制器，双方相隔距离甚远，而能够这样清晰度听到对方的声音恐怕并不是由自己飞船上所载有的声音捕捉系统所抓到的，而是对方在自己飞船进入大气层的一瞬间利用激光信号或者是其他传输系统侵入到了己方飞船中，这种方法并非没有人做过，韦伯也敢夸口要是给自己足够的时间和足够的设备也绝对可以做到，但像现在这种情况却是他从未想过会有人使用的技术。  
“……看起来的尔等的境况很糟糕啊，”声音继续响起，那张狂的笑声让肯尼斯无法压制内心的愤怒，从几个小时前开始，无数突发状况就已经让他无法平静，而现在对方这种无意识的挑衅更让他暴躁，但就在他想要跳起来的那一刻理智和对方显现出的绝对实力最终还是让上校先生冷静下来。  
鲁莽只会让自己失去生命，既然自己已经一次又一次靠着老天的庇佑活了下来，那就不应该在这个时候在这里浪费生命，为了无聊的赌气而贸然行动那就白费了前面这么多次的努力，“……我是……”  
“看你们这狼狈的样子不会是被抛弃了吧！”对方看似无心的一句话却深深刺中了在场所有人的内心，但那个声音完全好像不曾顾虑到这里所有人的想法，只自顾自的继续说道，“余乃即将征服这个世界的王者，余名伊斯坎达尔，尔等报上名来。”  
开什么玩笑！这个家伙到底是谁啊！到底哪里来的信心认为自己能够征服世界？这、这种无法理解的狂妄自大真的、真的是传说中叛军那个战无不胜的伊斯坎达尔吗？  
韦伯觉得自己心目中曾经有的对那个人的憧憬开始逐渐的破裂，却在下一刻看到抖动了几下的屏幕现出了一个红衣大汉的身影。  
“诶？指挥官竟然是个小孩子吗？”那个自称是伊斯坎达尔的男人挠了两下脖子，不可思议的看着显示器前的韦伯，“我说小家伙，你今年有15吗？”  
“……混蛋！我今年十九了！”  
在一阵沉默之后，伊斯坎达尔咳嗽了两下，脸上现出几分尴尬，不过很快他再一次大笑起来，“这个并不重要，余很好奇……你们准备投降吗？”他说话的时候声音拖地老长，在肯尼斯先生听起来总好像带有几分轻视，这让上校先生非常不满，但很遗憾的是在现在这种情况下他却又不能不低头。  
“我是这艘船的舰长……”他上前一步，但却再也说不出一个字来，试试上的失败和内心的自尊，一个让他绝望一个让他无法低头，作为贵族的高傲让他没有办法向一个平民求助，或者说的更简单一些，他没有办法说出这两个字。  
长久的沉默并没有激起对方的不悦，伊斯坎达尔脸上的笑容并没有消失半分，他在久久得不到回应之后突然站了起来，“已经被抛弃了、已经是丧家之犬了竟然还在坚持这种无意义的面子问题，看把你的样子……应该是个贵族吧，而且身份很高。”  
伊斯坎达尔身边的人的笑声清晰的传进了船舱所有人的耳朵里，肯尼斯紧紧握住拳头，一言不发，现在的情况哪怕他不说头像也势必会成为对方的俘虏，但、但他不想也不愿意走到这一步，“……我……恳请得到贵方的救援。”  
“救援？”  
“是的，我们是为了逃避追杀所以才会强行进行六次空间跳跃来到这里的，你应该知道，前五次的空间跳跃都可以进行计算，但一旦连续进行第六次，就会因为一路跳跃时飞船上所带有的磁性已经饱和引发强大的磁暴，极容易卷入空间缝隙中……我们非常幸运的没有被卷进去，但整艘飞船上的损失已经非常严重，本舰上下目前没有药物、没有充足的食物，唯一可以作为交换的……就只有整艘飞船上所拥有的所有武器，但目前我没有办法确定这些武器都能正常使用，当然如果你决定把这艘帝国目前最高科技的飞船拆开的话，我也不介意你动手。”绝不能被当成俘虏，过着被拘禁的日子，肯尼斯在心里暗咐，让他低下头想着叛军求助已经是一件非常困难的事情了，要他承认这场出兵愚蠢至极更让他心痛异常，他也很清楚自己没有必要强撑着不松口，如果说一句投降说不定对方就会撤除武装、这里所有的受伤人员也能得到良好的救治——当然是在被监禁的情况下——但他就是说不出口。  
“这种贵族的无聊自尊现在看起来可真是可笑，”伊斯坎达尔身边站着的一个黑发男子忍不住笑了起来，“听你的这一番话，让你上这艘飞船的人可是真想害死你，没有药物没有食物甚至连武器都不确定是真的，啧啧，这种狼狈万分的样子要比打了好几场胜仗更让人激动。”  
肯尼斯朝那个人身上看了一眼，他知道这个人却不知道对方的名字，伊斯坎达尔身边的七近侍一直以来都是帝国军部上层所喜欢的话题，只是他无法认出这个黑色长发的男子倒地是七近侍中的哪一个，但只光凭刚才那份眼光就已经可以确定对方非同小可。  
双方隔着屏幕再一次僵持起来，在再一次的许久的沉默中，肯尼斯最终无法承受伊斯坎达尔身上散发出的压力——是的，哪怕相隔那么遥远，但韦伯依旧可以感觉到对方身上散发着的让自己甚至无法呼吸的强大气场。  
那种让人想要跪下、让人想要膜拜的仅仅属于王者的气场。


	6. Chapter 6

在这一瞬间，上校先生突然明白为什么会有人称呼伊斯坎达尔为大帝，那个红衣大汉的确有成为一个王者的气场——但光有气场是不够的，“现在这种情况，的确，作为指挥官的我是可以表示投降，但你会愿意接受这种没有开始只剩结果的挑衅吗？”虽然脸上没有露出丝毫的恐惧，但迪卢木多•奥迪纳中尉依旧可以感觉到上校先生的声音带着一丝颤抖，这种没有意义的挑衅到底有什么深意，伤势颇为严重的奥迪纳中尉没有办法太过认真的思考，但却很清楚那位上校先生并不是那种会因为无聊的面子而死撑的人。  
“……说来说去，无非就希望我不用对待俘虏的方式对待你们罢了，这么简单的一句话竟然还要分成这么多来说，绕来绕去实在无趣，”伊斯坎达尔的目光在肯尼斯身上停留了一瞬再一次绕到了另一边的韦伯身上，此时少校先生整个人看起来极为狼狈，和其他人一样他的脸上也或多或少有几道伤口，“我说小子，你真的十九岁吗？”  
“当然！”韦伯握紧拳头，他很清楚对方并非那种可以轻易对付的人，但却有些不明白这种提问是想要得到一个怎样的答案。  
“……才十九岁就成为了少校，如果不是特别有天赋就是……你的身份比较特别，”伊斯坎达尔仿佛想到了什么，再次咧嘴一笑指着韦伯说道，“从今天开始你跟着我，其他人自然有人会照看你们，对于能够用那样精巧技术穿越过防线的战士，余自当好好招待。”  
韦伯愣了一下，然不住转过头看向同样目瞪口呆的肯尼斯，虽然就如伊斯坎达尔所说的那样，他之所以能够成为少校极大部分原因是因为他身上有的与肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊及王室极为遥远的血缘关系，但这种血缘关系对于伊斯坎达尔而言根本就没有任何利用价值，“开什么玩笑！”他红着脸咬牙切齿的叫起来，“我根本就没有任何利用价值，为什么要让我呆在你身边？会想出这么奇怪主意的你，真的……所以伊斯坎达尔吗？作为在帝国军方眼里人人惧怕的叛军首领，为什么会想出这么奇怪的主意！”  
伊斯坎达尔挑了挑眉却没有回答，他的目光在肯尼斯和韦伯之间来回转了两圈最终示意肯尼斯可以驾驶飞船缓慢靠近降落区，但他越是保持沉默越是让韦伯气愤不已，在这位年轻的少校看来，那个男人根本就不值得崇拜，但肯尼斯却已经察觉到了对方话语中所隐藏的真正含义。  
“……这个男人太可怕了。”留下这样一句意义不明的话语，金发的上校一把抓住自己的族弟，“总算你也有了点用处，反正他也不会欺负你。”  
什么？韦伯不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，一时之间甚至不知道可以说些什么，太奇怪了，上校先生也好，那个伊斯坎达尔也好，这群人脑子里都在想什么呢？！  
他一边大声抗议一边转过头试图打开救生舱，却就在准备按下确定键的那一瞬间停下了手，“……先生，我不能打开它，”年轻的少校抬起头看向还未中断的联络视频，“救生舱门与定位系统在程序上被连在了一起，如果我打开救生舱就有可能激活定位系统，不能冒这个险。”他的手在键盘上飞快移动，无数条形码状的字符在他眼前一一跳过，他虽然凭借着自己的才华和能力飞快突破了所有程序，但却很遗憾的发现这个连接与定位系统本身都具有相当严密且极不容易被破解，“我不能打开救生舱。”  
“对方可真的是连一点活路都不打算给诸位啊，”伊斯坎达尔沉吟了几秒，“那么小子告诉我，现在你可以打开的是什么舱门，如果是正常仓位还能搭建救生桥让你们转移到这里，如果一个舱门都没有办法打开……那就只有轰一个出来才行了，当然如果是后者……”  
“我现在就提供给你这艘飞船的所有平面图纸，当然只要这份东西是真的，我倒是希望你们可以连着那该死的定位系统也一并解决。”肯尼斯的表情相当不郁，却没有人知道他到底在不高兴些什么，只能说这位上校先生习惯了用冷漠和粗暴对待其他人，甚至没人可以窥视到一丁点他的内心波动。  
当然并非真的没有人察觉到些什么，至少在这个船舱里就有亚瑟和迪卢木多两个人察觉到了这位上校先生的不快和引发他不快的真正原因。但基于伤势和彼此目前的情况，他们两个人都选择在这件事情保持沉默。  
数据在两艘舰艇内飞速传送者，上校先生趁着韦伯正在认真与伊斯坎达尔那方沟通的同时打开了为防意外而关闭的各个舱位的门，并一再进行让所有人在主舰桥处集合的命令。在这个时候他无法去考虑到底有多少人在这场不幸中存活下来，他只能……也必须为剩下的活人继续努力。  
但集合的结果让他非常痛心，全舰上下目前活着的只有三百多人，有三分之二的人不幸离开了这个世界，这种让人发指的令人厌恶的殉葬品让肯尼斯无法忍耐内心的怒火，但他很清楚愤怒根本没有任何意义，反而现出自己的愚蠢。  
自大的愚蠢。  
用血的代价让他好好上了一课。  
而现在最重要的是稳定住这三百多人的心情，这是最为关键的事情，没有比它更为重要的，如果要是告诉他们这艘船所有人都被皇帝陛下抛弃了成为了自己的殉葬品，恐怕在场没有人会相信，但如果说自己卷入了空间跳跃的黑洞，只要有人稍微认真回想一下前面发生的一切，那就有无数的破绽需要他用各种各样的谎言来圆。  
他厌恶欺骗，但今天却必须做个骗子。  
“……诸君，感谢诸神，能让诸位平安无事地站在我面前……我不得不遗憾的告诉诸位，并不是以这艘舰艇的船长的身份……而是以与诸位同样的普通人的身份来叙述接下来的事情。”  
“……我们被抛弃了……”

他尽量用稳定的情绪和略加美化的言辞来淡化这件事情的真相，但他也很清楚这样的说辞根本不能消除笼罩在这艘舰艇上的阴云，甚至还会发生更为糟糕的状况。这艘飞船上……到底谁是好人谁是坏人，单就现在的情况他根本没有办法辨别，考虑到在进行空间跳跃时后面追上来的是那个龙之介……他就极为担心这艘飞船上从一开始就已经有非人类混了进来。  
雨生龙之介是科研部最为优秀的、同时也是最为变态的生物学家，这位先生最为擅长的就是拟人，这并非是一般意义上的模拟生态人，而是利用电脑和微生物植入人类的躯体，通过各种信号控制对方的行动，按照那位先生曾经的话说，“人……活着的时候一点都看不出美好，他们愚蠢而贪婪，但死了之后就会变成艺术品，随手摆弄都能看到美。”  
一个挂着科学研究名头的屠杀者，还是一个高智商、有整个帝国财力做工具的疯子会因为他的疯狂和想象力对这艘船上的某人或某些人做出什么，谁都无法预料。眼前这些看起来完好无损的人到底有几个是被雨生龙之介所控制……他根本就毫无头绪。  
按照皇帝陛下一贯以来的性格——看在诸神的份上，那位十六岁登基，现年六十二岁的皇帝陛下能够在先皇十几位皇子中杀出重围，其过人之处虽然只从自己的父亲那里听说过寥寥几笔就已经足够惊心动魄的了，在这样一击必杀的情况下对方也绝对会存有一招，不，绝对还有几招。  
“以上，我们现在被迫迫降在一个星球上，并且因为救生舱系统出了故障，所以我们只能在这里等待对方解析完本舰之后用武力在天花板上开一个洞。”肯尼斯一字一句说道，目光也顺势扫过在场的所有人。对于舰艇指挥，他其实就是一个门外汉，心中所知统统有源自书本，但书上根本就不可能会解答关于背叛、关于逃跑、关于……回去的方法。  
底下嗡嗡声一片，肯尼斯无暇去想下面的所有人到底在说什么，他的所有理智、控制力和思维都已经被前面发生的一切消耗殆尽，但责任和“无论如何都要活下去”的念头支撑着他始终挺直腰板，还不到不得不放弃的时候、还不到彻底绝望的时候。  
只要还活着就能回去、就能用自己的手复仇……怀着这样的决心，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊上校再一次抬起了头，“镇定！都给我闭上嘴！事情没有到最糟糕的份上，诸君身为军人更应该保持镇定，舰艇上损失已经相当大了，现在更应该团结一致，吵吵嚷嚷难道就能让我们马上回去吗？”  
熟悉他的韦伯从未见过这位上校这样狼狈不堪，在印象里这位金发上校至始至终都将所有头发往后梳，明明很年轻却始终喜欢板着脸，平时只会说一些讨人厌的趾高气昂的话，一副我是贵族这个世界只有我说的才是真理的模样……现在却被现实给冲击的几乎快要崩溃了。  
事实上崩溃的不止是肯尼斯，连同韦伯自己也快要被整艘船上洋溢着的沉重压力给逼疯了，考虑到伊斯坎达尔马上要进行的行动，前几分钟已经停止了氧气循环系统，所有船舱门被统统打开之后，整艘船都被死尸味和机械发出的轻微金属臭味所覆盖，这种令人作呕的味道不光让肯尼斯难以忍受，可以说这艘船上没有人能够在这样的环境下再继续保持镇定。  
除了言峰绮礼之外。  
这位神父先生看起来就好像没有感情、没有嗅觉、没有痛苦一样，至始至终镇定地站在卫宫切嗣身后，片刻不离，如果换成几个小时之前，这位医生极有可能转身一拳挥上去，但现在他却没有这种精力来应付身后的这个至始至终目光就停留在他身上的神父。  
可是这样的无视对于言峰绮礼来说完全没有意义，“……这艘船已经死掉了三分之二的人。”神父轻声说道，他的语气里听不到丝毫悲悯也完全没有一般教会人员应该有的祥和，那干巴巴毫无感情的声音在卫宫切嗣听起来反而带着意思嘲讽，“还有三分之一……而且这三分之一到底有多少是好人有多少是坏人，没有人知道。”  
“……你好像很了解？那我也要好奇的问一句，言峰先生你在这件事情上又扮演着或者说即将扮演什么样的角色呢？”  
“……请叫我绮礼，切嗣君。”神父抬起头，扯了一下嘴角。  
我们两个很熟悉吗？军医先生表情扭曲了一下，刚想说话的下一刻就被突如其来的冲击掀倒在地上，伊斯坎达尔用一种极为粗鲁且毫无准备的方法向着舰艇的另一端开了一炮，炮手的技术极为精准，激光准确地穿过船舰将它破开了一个洞却又没有伤及埋在墙壁后面的操作系统控制线路。  
这种控制力、眼力和其中蕴含的技术让在场所有人心中一惊，肯尼斯压住自己内心所有的情绪，示意立刻封闭靠近破洞处的所有通道，重新开启氧气输出，尽量让空气漩涡产生的可能降低到最低，而此时伊斯坎达尔的飞船也逐渐升起，一条传输管道就在所有人的注视下缓缓朝着这里伸过来。  
但这样的情况并不能算是有所好转，至少在亚瑟的眼里危机没有解除，他有和肯尼斯一样的忧虑，甚至要比上校先生想的更深一些。与肯尼斯相比，上尉先生更为了解自己的同僚，有一个人他怎么也想不明白会什么会出现在这里。  
吉尔斯•德•莱斯  
在亚瑟的记忆中，这位上尉早在半年前就应该已经因为精神问题而退伍，虽然那时候的确听说过军部不希望放这个人才离开的消息，但……若是其他人也就罢了，但这个吉尔斯•德•莱斯先生却实在是不像一个正常人。  
那位可怜的先生在前年因为感情问题而产生了一些精神上的异常，哪怕不用科学的精神鉴定法，光用一般人的眼光也可以感觉出对方那脆弱、暴躁且纤细到极点的神经出了不小的问题，但凡看到金发的女子就会冠以恋人的名字称呼，在前一段时间里还因为臆想症的加重骚扰过自己妹妹的这个男人无论从哪方面看都不像是可以再重上战场的样子.  
可是现在……在自己面前，那个看起来极为正常的莱斯先生……真的是他本人吗？  
一想到这里，亚瑟就很想去试探对方一下，但现在在这里绝对不是可以近身战斗的地方也绝对不该是这样的时间，一旦真的引发什么乱子会愈发让这里还活着的人惶恐不安，甚至会发生更为糟糕的变故。  
当然这是亚瑟先生的想法，没有人……也暂时没有人有时间去探究一下莱斯先生的内心所想。


	7. Chapter 7

整艘船震动了一下，伊斯坎达尔的人疏导着整艘船的人，他们看起来好像还算和善但韦伯却没有办法忽略掉隐蔽在角落里的那些人。当然这并不意外，伊斯坎达尔如果轻而易举就相信自己这边的说辞，那才是比较奇怪的事情，但不知道为什么，韦伯总觉得心里有些不舒服，总好像有一口气憋在胸口不知去哪里吐露的感觉。  
他不想去接近伊斯坎达尔，那个男人虽然是个极为强大的人但同时也极端危险，年轻的他从来都没有想过要与这样的一个人面对面，刚才从伊斯坎达尔身上传来的那种令人窒息的压迫感甚至超过了以前他面见陛下时的压力。  
“你……要是在那个家伙身边，”肯尼斯先生皱着眉头不知何时突然出现在了他身后，“自己小心一点，别什么都说。”  
“我……我才不会呢！这种事情还需要你来教吗？”年轻的少校板着脸冷笑起来，“我都不知道自己竟然已经有够做人质的分量了，倒是应该谢谢那位先生才是，总算让我证明了自己的价值。”  
“……你的价值就在于闭上嘴，当然我也不指望你能从那个男人身边套出话来，好好活下去别让他一下子捏死你就成。”上校先生的表情有些狰狞，但却没有继续冲着韦伯咆哮，反而怔怔地靠在一边不再说话。他这种情绪看起来极为反常，但韦伯却没有进一步去追问，与那位先生的长久相处过程已经明确告诉他，过多的关心只会让那个家伙更加暴躁，根本无益于解决问题。  
不过肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生并非是那种将私人情绪盖过主要工作的人，虽然他具有一般贵族的狂妄和高高在上，但该有的责任心也并没有少，这个其实不善言辞却至始至终喜欢用刻薄态度对待其他人的男人虽然极为疲劳却依旧靠在门边等着眼前所有船员离开后才登上伊斯坎达尔派出的救援船。  
Mercury因为自身的制动关系依旧悬挂在半空中，肯尼斯站在窗口看着离他越来越远的飞船，心情非常复杂，这艘船代表了许多东西同样也映射着自己的愚蠢，“如果我是你……”他看向站在身边的伊斯坎达尔，“就立刻下令轰掉它，一方里面的定位系统再次开启，到时候倒霉的是你们。”  
“……那就让他们来好了，”伊斯坎达尔的表情看起来毫无变化，他仿佛一点都不在意接下来可能会发生的变故、甚至完全不把它当一回事儿，“那是你的飞船，先生，我想你还不明白，当然看你这个斯文的样子就知道其实你根本就不会打仗，”他转过身，与肯尼斯先生巨大的身高差距和由内而生的强大气势将金发上校压制着喘不过气来，“身为统帅怎么可以毁掉自己的战舰？无法与自己手下同生共死的主帅从一开始就不值得我出手……当然像你这种书生气这样浓厚的家伙可能根本就听不明白我在说什么，”他的脸上浮现出一丝嘲笑，“简单来说，你不配当我的敌人，在我眼里你们那群贵族没有一个可以与我一战，所以那艘船就让它去好了，可以让你看看你的失败也可以把其他敌人吸引过来，一举两得不是很好吗？”他说到这里再也不管上校先生的脸色，转身朝着躲在一边的韦伯那里走去，“从现在开始，这个小子是我的了。”  
“喂！什么叫你的？”  
“哦，那换个说法，我是你的如何？”  
“你到底在胡说什么？！”  
韦伯的叫声和伊斯坎达尔的笑声在肯尼斯听来越来越远，但刚才的那番话却也让他越来越迷茫，自己到底算是什么？战争又是什么？看起来如此可笑的无解问题却在现在成为了肯尼斯心中最大的困惑。  
他觉得自己需要思考有关于人生、有关于未来等重要的问题，但又有一个声音在提醒他，时间来不及了，他没有足够的时间让他去细细思考。只要自己还活着的消息传出去，那么很快这里也会变成战场。  
想到这一点的并不止他一个人，被伊斯坎达尔如同抓小鸡一样拎在手里的韦伯显然也对接下来会发生的事情忧心不已，“我说……干嘛一定要我跟着你？虽然我很感谢你救了我们这么多人，但也无异于惹上了大麻烦不是吗？你应该不像把这个根据地给暴露的吧？”年轻的少校试图将自己心中的疑惑理清楚，却无奈地发现自己只要越想就越糊涂，“我没有什么利用价值！”  
“我也没有指望你有什么利用价值，”伊斯坎达尔提着韦伯从上层走到下层，韦伯在繁复的走廊里逐渐迷失了方向，他试图辨别出自己现在到底所处何方却非常遗憾的发现自己已经迷失在了几乎一模一样的走廊中，但有一点他可以肯定，那就是自己至始至终在往下方移动。  
他的脑子里充满了各种各样的胡思乱想，伊斯坎达尔想要把自己带去哪里？自己会面临怎样的命运？一想到这里他就忍不住感到恐惧，但随着时间的推移，他们两个人最终达到了一扇红色的门前。  
“好了，现在……先看看你会什么。”身高超过两米的大汉耸耸肩推开门，映入韦伯眼中的是一排长长的靶子。  
“……这、这是干什么啊？”韦伯的声音虚弱下来，“我是文员，不会开枪！”  
“什么？身为战士，你竟然不会开枪？这样的你怎么能够站在舰队上？怎么能够指挥战斗，不会打仗的士兵不是好兵，”伊斯坎达尔挑了挑眉，松开手，看着韦伯狼狈不堪地跌在地上，“好吧，既然你不会，那么我来教你好了。”  
“别开玩笑了，哪里有教俘虏开枪的？”韦伯跌跌撞撞地站了起来，却被伊斯坎达尔拖到了一边，那个人根本就不听也不屑于听他的任何申辩，这种霸道明明应该是韦伯最为厌恶的事情，但一旦做出这种行为的是伊斯坎达尔，却让他有一种理所当然甚至是下意识服从的错觉。  
“其实开枪很简单的，站直伸出手，保持稳定然后按下扳机就可以了，”大汉说着抬手就给了对面靶子两枪，“考虑到你是初学者，要求不高，保持在八环就可以了。”  
“八环？！”年轻的少校惨叫起来，“你疯了！我做不到！”他甩开伊斯坎达尔的手连退了几步，缩在一边拼命晃着头，“我是文员！到现在为止我都没有拿过枪！”  
“没有做怎么可能知道自己做不到，接下来等待着你的只有战争，弱小的连一丁点反抗能力都没有的你难道至始至终就只能依靠别人的庇护吗？别做梦了小子！今天不打到八环不会给你饭吃的！”  
年轻的少校僵立在一边，他试图将把眼前这个男人口中所有的话拆开再组合，却总觉得非常奇怪。  
为什么这个家伙要管自己？  
为什么自己要学会开枪？  
为什么……自己真的开始练枪了！  
韦伯•威尔维特，今年十九岁，却在这一刻感觉到了人生即将朝着另一个方向发生微妙的转变。

作为军部的军官，韦伯并非没有学过一些必备的防身术，但一直以来他对这个都不是很擅长，在每年的考核中他总是低分过关，别说伊斯坎达尔要他打一个八环，哪怕是一个六环也未必能够击中。  
他想要放弃，但身后的压力实在太大让他根本没有办法忽视，“混账！王八蛋！不要脸！卑鄙！”各种各样恶毒的词汇只要他能想到都统统用在了伊斯坎达尔身上，而身后的红发男人却不痛不痒地坐在椅子上打着哈欠，“我说小子，你有这点力气冲着我咆哮，估计早就打中八环了，说到底你只是觉得自己做不到罢了，实际上到底如何你自己也不知道吧？”  
“我不擅长开枪！”韦伯转过头，心里只觉得委屈至极，眼泪就忍不住想往下流，但一想到眼前的这个人是自己的敌人，绝不应该在他面前示弱就又一下子缩了回去，“混蛋，你就没有想过我根本就没有可能有用枪的时候吗？如果真有一天需要身为文员的我开枪的时候……那绝对就是我军败亡的时候了好吗？在那种情况下，我还需要反抗吗？”  
“只要活着就有希望，”伊斯坎达尔的表情非常冷静，他拖过一只凳子坐到韦伯身边看着他手里的那把枪，单就现在两人的距离而言，年轻的少校只要稍微抬起一点点手臂，就能将这个敌人一瞬间击毙，但韦伯并没有这样做，他垂着手看着眼前这个比自己高大上许多的男人心情十分复杂。  
他不得不承认，在没有见到这个男人之前，他曾充满了崇拜和敬仰，还有一些恐惧和敬畏，而现在这个人的平易近人和让人完全无法跟上的思维却让他愈发觉得“伊斯坎达尔”这个一直以来只存在于报告书及众人口口相传的男人因为这些既然不同、彼此矛盾的性格而更加丰满起来。  
但这个男人并没有发现韦伯心里的念头，他靠在椅子上，脸上浮现出一丝怀念，“在六年前，与你们的一场大战中，我输的很惨。”  
那场仗韦伯是知道的，虽然因为年纪的关系他根本就不可能参与到其中，但这几年来通过各种各样的资料和情报他依旧可以描绘出当时的情景。  
那是有记录的，属于那个男人征战史上的唯一一场失败，韦伯•威尔维特在研究战略史的时候将那段过程反反复复看了几十遍，到了几乎可以倒背如流的状态。银河历944年，同时也是帝国历215年的那个夏天，作为叛军最高指挥官的伊斯坎达尔亲自驾驶座和他那黑色的旗舰朝着帝国军远征部前锋左翼进攻，当时作为他的对手的是指挥官是个极为无能的家伙。  
一想到那个家伙，韦伯第一反应就是肯尼斯先生的冷笑声，在那位上校眼里，那个名叫吉尔•冯•肖恩的家伙不过是仗着身为先皇后的兄长，成天在军队中作威作福的无能货色，是个极为愚蠢和自大的家伙。  
那个蠢货在一见到那艘黑色旗舰的时候就惨叫着飞快抛下了自己的所有部下，乘坐超高速飞艇飞速脱离了战场，留下当时还身为少校的亚瑟先生及六千官兵。  
那场仗如果输了，皇帝陛下势必会严惩那个蠢材，但没有想到亚瑟先生在那个时候展现出了极让人赞叹的才华和无比的勇气，他驾驶着小型飞船带着十人从后方迂回绕过伊斯坎达尔的军队，趁着黑色旗舰全速追逐那艘高速飞艇的时候突然出击。  
但幸运女神好像特别眷顾那个红头发的大汉，在这危急时刻，他极为果断的以半个机身的代价换取了整艘飞船所有人的平安，虽然落败却依旧充满了气度，“虽然损失了一艘极好的舰艇，但这一仗却是极让人畅快的，那个动手的小子你可愿意做我的部下？”这不合时宜的招募宣言是韦伯能够听到的仅与那个男人有关的音像资料，也因为这段话亚瑟先生虽然功劳极大却依旧被连降两级。  
这种类似于命运女神操纵着的可笑再见看起来并没有影响到伊斯坎达尔的心情，韦伯可以感觉到那个男人的确是在非常认真的反思那场战役、思考自己失败的理由。  
“当然从我这个角度来说，我并不认可你们所判断的输赢，但身为王的我的座驾当时被毁却是不争的事实，所以勉强算你们赢也没有什么，”伊斯坎达尔朝韦伯瞥了一眼，示意这个年轻人必须继续练习，“在战场上由不得你一丝犹豫，那个战士做的非常好，我敬佩他在那一瞬间所下的判断，虽然是敌人但我依旧希望他可以成为我的部下，与我征战四方，当时他的确是断然拒绝了，就不知道这一次会怎么样。”那个红头发的家伙爆发出了相当响亮的笑声，把韦伯弄的手足无措，年轻的少校试图在那个人面前维持一些自己身为帝国军人的尊严，但很遗憾的是，与伊斯坎达尔想必，他无论从那一点来比较都显得太过渺小。  
“我……的确不明白你到底想要做什么，”他抬起手，眯起左眼，深深喘了一口气，“对我而言，我想要的到底是什么我也不知道……我的人生从开始到现在至始至终在别人的掌控下，我是否可以做回我自己、是否有能力成为我想要成为的人……这一切……”他连开三枪，看着子弹全都擦着靶子过去，再一次转过头看向身后始终巍然不动的男人，“如果……可以在你身边得到我想要的东西，那么我会试着……哪怕再不情愿，也会试着努力一下！”  
他再一次扣下扳机，伊斯坎达尔挑了一下眉，低声“唔”了一下，远处靶子的正中心就在刚才那一瞬间被韦伯射穿了。  
“……超过八环，我可以吃饭了吗？”  
“……当然小子。”


	8. Chapter 8

如果说伊斯坎达尔和韦伯这边还勉强可以用一切安好来形容，其他人那里显然就只能用一片混乱才能形容。  
帝国军方面由于突如其来的灾难而死气沉沉，反叛军也因为这群突然出现的“来自远方的客人”而丝毫不敢放松，虽然二者暂时并没有因此而产生冲突，但显然冲突就在那可以预见的未来。  
作为目前最高的长官，肯尼斯承受着旁人无法理解的压力，虽然现在的确是平安了但并不等于说一切就能这样继续下去，天空中还存在的那个该死的舰艇就如同一个不定时炸弹、而伊斯坎达尔的态度更是决定了这里所有人性命的关键。  
他无法保持冷静，虽然已经非常疲劳但神经依旧如同前面所有时间一样紧紧绷着，他有无数的事情需要去考虑，但各种各样的情绪让他无法平静的坐着或者躺下，不得不说伊斯坎达尔给他的待遇相当优待，但这份优待却让他有着更多的忧虑。  
但各种各样的纷乱的情绪已经让他几近崩溃，他在绕着这个有着落地大窗和绝美风景的房间转了足足十圈这才缓缓跪在地上。作为一个拥有帝国皇室血统的贵族他可以冷静的面对作战失败却无法想象有朝一日在战事还未开始的时候就对敌投降。是的，从知道皇帝陛下有了私生子之后他就已经考虑过自己可能会因为继承顺序问题而被阴一把，但……没想到这么快，而结果又怎么令人感到屈辱。  
为什么自己不死！当生命再一次得到延续的时候，他反而怨恨起这种恩赐和幸运，他无法接受这种与自己身份完全不符的现状。  
作为一个人他想活下去，而对于一个贵族他却宁可死。  
在一切暂时看起来算是尘埃落定的时候，他的自尊心、自豪感被现实所击溃，从天空掉落在了凡尘。  
有人敲了门，但肯尼斯没有回答，在静默了整整一分钟之后卫宫切嗣推门而入。  
这位军医先生在前面诸多变故中毫发未伤，却并没有如其他人那样去属于自己的房间休息，而是再次站在了手术台边上，在十分钟前他刚刚完成了迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生的开颅手术。  
这个手术听起来很危险，但实际上难度并不大，奥迪纳先生身为战士的优秀身体素质让他本能的往旁边闪避了一下，所以虽然看起来血流不止，但其实情况并没有想象中的那么危险，而那位先生在那么偶尔几分钟的清醒中显然对肯尼斯的情绪非常担忧。  
卫宫切嗣是军医，他不是心理医生，这种开导人生的事情本来应该是言峰绮礼的责任，但那个男人在下了船舰之后便再也没见到他的人影，“艾尔梅洛伊先生，你还好吗？”他将所有关于言峰绮礼的思虑暂时都抛诸脑后，面无表情地看向蜷成一团缩在角落里的舰长先生，“先生……你不舒服嘛？”  
“够了，出去！”肯尼斯现在根本就不想看到任何人，因为现实的冲击和他自身心理素质的关系，这位先生不但崩溃甚至还下意识的将所有靠近他的人当成了敌人，“滚出去！离我远点！不要靠近我！”他脸色惨白、卫宫切嗣看到的是肯尼斯毫无聚焦点的目光和不停发抖的身体。  
这个在前几天还意气风发的贵族青年现在已经濒临疯狂，再不制止他，说不定肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生会自己走向死亡，而现在绝不是这个人应该死的时候。医生上前一步，作为随军医生他曾经受过相关的近身搏斗培训，虽然与这艘船上大部分人相比他的动作略显生涩和僵硬，但对于基本已经只剩下本能的肯尼斯来说却已经绰绰有余了。  
卫宫切嗣迅速制住了肯尼斯，然后从口袋里掏出了一管镇定剂，那是在他来之前特地从伊斯坎达尔这里借来的，这种见效极快的针剂平时一般用于手术病人开刀后的第二天当成镇痛药物，而现在却能让肯尼斯睡一个好觉。  
短暂的休息能平复这个紧张过头了的舰长的神经，可以平复他那不断起伏的情绪，但这一切却不一定可以带这里所有人活着走出这里。这一点知道的人非常多，现在虽然没有人说出口，但一旦当他们安稳下来之后各种各样的猜忌和揣测就会一点点冒了出来。  
卫宫切嗣非常清楚却只能对此保持沉默。  
“……你不是救世主，卫宫切嗣，”言峰绮礼不知何时出现在了他的身后，帮着他把肯尼斯抬到了床上，“你不可能救得了所有人，过度的同情心在现在没有任何意义。医生……”  
绮礼这种绝不应该是圣职者说出来的话，在切嗣听起来一点都不奇怪，明明这两个人之间并不非常熟稔，但这种对对方的了解又是从何而来的，切嗣自己也不知道，但有一点他很肯定。  
言峰绮礼绝对另有目的。  
“……你想做什么？”军医眯着眼睛看向面前带着微笑的圣职者，“言峰绮礼，你想要做什么？想要得到什么？和这艘船现在的惨状有关系吗？”  
“如果有……你准备做什么呢？卫宫切嗣？”绮礼突然凑到切嗣面前，他的速度很快，绝不是一般人可以比拟的，而这种突如其来的靠近也让切嗣暗暗心惊，言峰绮礼绝不像是他表面介绍的那样忠于神、忠于信仰。  
这位黑衣神父整个人身上散发着的是一种叛教者的味道，越是平静越是面无表情越是让人感觉暗藏杀机。卫宫切嗣心中闪过一丝不安却没有任何动作，他并不是一个莽撞的人在现在这种情况下自然很清楚只有保持冷静才能找到脱身之道。  
军医先生对眼前的神父所知甚少，虽然在帝国时这位黑衣神父就相当喜欢跟在他身后，但并不等于说就会理解这个人和心思。医生不得不就对方一直以来所有的动作来推理这位先生想做什么、会做什么、什么时候完成他的计划。  
这个男人绝对是有故事的，他能从那艘飞船上逃过一劫也绝对有其特殊之处，绝不是因为当时正巧和自己在一起才会幸免于难。“你想做什么？”医生再一次提出同样的问题，“这一切太过巧合，我绝不相信这艘船上会没有皇帝陛下的后手，要杀死艾尔梅洛伊家的当家只用一艘船作为陪葬不够分量，我不得不怀疑你在这里面起到的或者日后会起到的作用。”医生逐渐冷静下来，他朝一边陷入昏睡状态的肯尼斯堪了一眼，倒是逐渐冷静了下来，在这一路的过程中，他与这位疲劳过度的舰长一样始终在思考这件事情，从开始到结束——如果现在这种状态可以勉强称之为结束的话——中间经历的所有过程，他都非常仔细的一一回顾，虽然有好几个部分他未曾亲历，但单就所接触到的那块来说，他就能非常肯定这艘船上现在这群活着的人里面，至少有一个……不，绝对超过一个，是皇帝陛下派来的人。  
卫宫切嗣的身体动了一下，在言峰绮礼看来，这个医生显然已经救死扶伤的好人瞬间转换成了一个杀人者，他可以感觉到从这个医生身上散发出的浓重的敌意和戒备，而这个也让他非常兴奋。没错，这样的卫宫切嗣才是他认同的切嗣，才是那种能够引起他兴趣的人。  
“你不是救世主……”言峰绮礼的眼睛里稍微有了一点光彩，他并没有回答切嗣的问题却步步朝医生逼近，“你没有办法救任何人，你和我一样都是没有感情的人，又何必为这些人着急焦虑……你和我一样和这艘飞船上的任何人都没有关系……”  
这种在医生听起来像是没头没尾的话对于言峰绮礼来说却非常重要，神父觉得自己好像又重新认识了切嗣，甚至觉得自己对有着乱糟糟头发的医生有了更深的认识。  
他这种急切的心情根本没能传达到医生这里，就在双方彼此继续僵持的时候，卫宫切嗣口袋里的呼叫器突然响了起来，留在观察室的小护士发现迪卢木多的情况出现了变化，没有多少实战经验的她们在一阵手足无措之后选择求助于卫宫切嗣。这突如其来的意外打断了两人之间的对视。  
言峰绮礼朝后退了一步，对于医生来说这是一个好现象，至少证明了眼前这位牧师已经准备退让，不管他到底准备做什么，至少在现在、在自己面前，他是不可能再有什么动作了。  
韦伯走进房间的时候正巧看到这两位你退我进一步一挪走出房间，这种情况在他看来十分莫名其妙，但他的理智又在提醒他现在这种情况自己绝不应该插在其中，只能尴尬的站在中间看他俩眉来眼去。  
当然这种感觉完全是韦伯•威尔维特个人的看法，年轻的少校深受统战部中各种八卦的困扰，一直以来对这两位先生之间的传闻有所耳闻，所以他下意识的将眼前一切情况朝着他认为而实际与真实情况完全不同的方向进行了联想。  
医生无暇去纠正韦伯那不知跳跃到何处的想象力，他口袋里的联络器响声愈发频繁，显然是说明监控室里的迪卢木多•奥迪纳情况不好，对于那位勇士，卫宫切嗣心中略存敬意，但只是略存而已，医生的道德观和人生观对于一般人来说是要理解起来相当困难，他那种宛如救世主主般的内心，至始至终在救人与杀人之间犹豫、徘徊。这种显而易见的矛盾思想让他一直都很痛苦。  
就拿现在这种情况来说，虽然他内心非常清楚，只要杀掉肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊，说不定就能与皇帝陛下达成谈判，从而拯救整艘飞船的人，但他也同样清楚，这种协议达成后整艘飞船就会被悉数灭口。  
皇帝陛下年事已高，杀死自己侄子这种不名誉的事情不应该也绝不能成为他执政历史上的丑闻，所以一旦达成交易，等待着这艘船的可能就只有彻底的覆灭，这不是拯救而是毁灭，当医生认识到这一点的时候，他不得不承认，现在的自己已经无法分辨和判断到底怎样做才对这艘船更好。虽然一直以来“牺牲少部分人的利益保护大部分人”是他的行为准则，但现在这个准则已经有了一些改变。  
这艘船怎么办、这艘船上的人怎么办、他自己怎么办……时值现在……卫宫切嗣不得不承认，自己的内心已经失去了正确判断的能力，在绝对的力量面前自己的所有行为只不过是虫子临死前的挣扎而已，一旦确认到这点，医生的心情便非常不好。  
“……你看着他，”医生朝着韦伯瞥了一眼，“他需要冷静下来，”同样自己也要冷静下来，然后仔细想想言峰绮礼到底想要什么。


	9. Chapter 9

肯尼斯醒过来的那天距离他睡下已经过了整整两天，周围陌生的环境让他有些许的不适，但很快过于残酷的现实很快就让他不得不清醒过来。  
银色的战舰还遥遥停留在远方的空中，阳光让它变成了一点亮光，刺得让人睁不开眼睛。那代表着自己梦想中的荣誉、愚蠢的毫无头脑的被一点点伪善就蒙骗了的自己还有……无数死在上面的无辜人。  
肯尼斯不敢闭上眼睛，他害怕当黑暗降临、恐惧着这与宇宙有着一样黑色的夜晚，惧怕繁星的光彩甚至不愿意看到镜子中落魄的自己。  
他是个废物！年轻的上校这样自嘲。被敌人所救、寄人篱下，自己身边所有可以用的人统统不在身边，没有人相信、甚至连自己都无法相信自己的痛苦只有他一个人明白，自己到底是凭什么还活在世上！  
金头发的上校坐在床边拼命喘息着，他的思维一片混乱，所有的念头都围绕着生与死徘徊。作为军人，这可能是他人生中最为耻辱的事情，但他想活着……想要继续呼吸、想要继续生存下去、想要……报复。  
是的，怎么可以就这样轻易的死去、怎么可以就这样呆在这里坐等着“英明无比”的皇帝陛下打过来？怎么可以不给对方一点颜色就轻易放弃自己的生命？  
他的神经一下子放松了下来，原本被压下去的饥饿感也瞬间占领了他的所有思维，活下去的欲望高过了死亡之后，肯尼斯对生和未来充满了期望——虽然这种期望并没有朝着美好和积极向上的方向前进，但对于他来说这基本已经成为了他接下来的人生目标。这种人生目标实际上是不正确的，肯尼斯先生也非常清楚这一点，但他却没有办法摆脱这种念头，他甚至不得不承认自己沉迷于报复的念头中。  
但现在这一切必须基于一个现实条件，那就是伊斯坎达尔愿意帮助自己。  
是的，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊上校先生非常确定自己必须要有个盟友、一个强大的盟友。  
这件事情说起来很简单但做起来非常困难，至少他在经过漫长的思考之后，实在找不到足以打动伊斯坎达尔出手的条件。他现在一无所有，曾经可以依仗的血统和爵位现在已经毫无作用，而伊斯坎达尔作为多年来帝国最大的敌人，显然要比自己想象的更为了解帝国内部的情况，自己所知道的一些隐秘虽然可以作为筹码，但绝对没有有价值到让对方为自己出头的地步。  
当韦伯走进房间就看到自己的舰长坐在桌边，金发的上校先生看起来比前天精神了不少，但年轻的少校心里非常明白，光是打起精神对整个事态并没有太大的帮助，皇帝陛下要的已经不光是肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生的命，他希望得到的结果是这艘船上所有人的覆灭。  
这个道理韦伯并不是很明白，得出这个结论的伊斯坎达尔也并没有就此做出过相应的说明，那个两米多高的大汉对于韦伯而言要比帝国报道的好上许多，他完全就没有新闻中说的那样嗜杀、残忍和疯狂，反而是个极有远见、具有无人可以媲美的才华的优秀领导人，虽然偶尔也会说一些莫名其妙的在自己看起来非常愚蠢的傻话，但在这几天的相处之下，韦伯•维尔维特不得不承认，他心中的天平正逐渐地朝着与自己在截然不同的另一个世界的伊斯坎达尔倾斜过去。  
这是一种很奇怪的心理活动，韦伯自己也无法理解为什么他会开始听从伊斯坎达尔的话，那个男人就好像有一种魔力，只要靠近就无法不被他所吸引。  
就好像他天生就应该被人膜拜、坐在无人能够企及的遥远的王座上。  
“生而为王”韦伯曾经在某本古书里看到过这句话，当时的他还无法理解那是一种怎样的气场，而现在当他看到伊斯坎达尔的时候，就忍不住地想起那句话和它所隐藏的含义，这个年轻人的内心因为伊斯坎达尔而蠢蠢欲动，一种他无法用语言来形容的冲动在他胸膛里呼之欲出。他渴望成功，渴望得到自己以前肯定得不到的荣耀与力量，他想要超过所有曾经嘲笑过自己的人，甚至想要让肯尼斯看看自己功成名就的样子，如果跟随着伊斯坎达尔，他极有可能成功，但这种行为同样代表着的是对肯尼斯的背叛。  
他再一次看向比自己大了没多少岁的金发上校，两天两夜没吃没喝的他脸色惨白，虽然精神要比在飞船上好一些，但他整个人身上散发着的那种令人不安的气息愈发浓重起来，在这两天里韦伯曾经设想过肯尼斯可能会做出什么，在大部分时间里，他都认为这个偶尔有些神经质的上校会因为无法承受压力而彻底崩溃最后走上自我毁灭的道路，但现在韦伯觉得自己好像猜错了，“……先生……”他朝前走了两步，并没有直接请对方吃点东西，而是很认真的开始汇报在这两天发生的一切。  
“迪卢木多先生的情况已经好转，卫宫医生说他可能今天下午就会醒过来，其他人暂时都有了安置的地方，伤员也统统进行了治疗，船上所有的医疗用品经过鉴定除了营养液之外其他都是假的，我们的舰艇依旧还停留在天上，考虑到里面存在着的暂时失去作用的定位系统，亚瑟先生不建议立刻炸毁那艘战舰，其他的……”  
“那个男人……伊斯坎达尔在哪里？”肯尼斯突然打断了韦伯的话头，“我要见他。”  
韦伯刚想接话就听到门被“嘭”一下推开，伊斯坎达尔大摇大摆地走了进来，“哟小子，今天怎么没去练枪啊，”他举起手朝着韦伯挥了挥，视线却停在了肯尼斯身上，“舰长先生，你的样子……是已经下定决心了吗？”他并没有等肯尼斯回答，径自自说自话起来，“第一天我不想和一个失去理智的人说话，今天我也不想和一个饿鬼说话，早餐就在楼下，我们一个小时之后再见，小子别以为跑到这里就可以不练习，距离你每枪都命中目标还有很长的一段距离，走吧。”他说着一把抓起韦伯的领子，就和拎小鸡一样将这个年轻人给提了出去。  
他风风火火地来也风风火火地离开，从头到尾根本就没来得及让任何人有插嘴的机会，这种无礼的行为如果换成以前可能会找来肯尼斯的勃然大怒，但现在年轻的上校却在静坐几分钟后站了起来。他飞快的洗了澡、梳理了杂乱的头发，毫不犹豫地下楼喝了一杯牛奶、吃了一只溏心水煮蛋和两片面包，在感觉自己那抽搐的胃终于平静下来之后，他再一次上了楼。  
向着最顶层伊斯坎达尔所在的方向前进。

在他人生当中的二十多年来，这是他最为落魄的时候。在以前，这个金发贵族从未想过自己有朝一日会变得如此可怜，无法自主选择自己的命运，一想到自己接下来可能会像一条摇尾乞怜的狗一样去请求别人的帮助，他就没有办法克制自己内心的怒火和随之而来的绝望感。  
伊斯坎达尔与自己是完全两种人，那个男人信奉的是强者为尊、信奉的是以力量压倒一切，而自己空有理论却没有能力，这种极端反差极有可能让接下来的谈判彻底破裂……而事实上肯尼斯根本就没有想好自己该去说什么、能说什么，但当他费劲九牛二虎爬上楼、真正面对伊斯坎达尔的时候，他才发现自己再一次低估了那个男人。  
哪怕就这样平静的坐在桌后也无无法掩盖那个人身上散发的强烈存在感，在这样强大的气场的压迫下，肯尼斯并没有就此退却反而上前一步在周围所有人的注视下坐了下来，“感谢你的收留，不过有些事情在前几天没有说清楚，现在必须要说明白。”他深吸了一口气，试图看清楚周围的环境，并努力想将坐在旁边所有人的脸和自己曾经得到过的资料一一对应起来，但这种努力没有成功，伊斯坎达尔的笑声迅速将谈判再次拉回桌面，而这次他掌握了话语权的主动。  
“我必须提醒你，尊敬的贵族老爷，你在这里只是我的俘虏，你没有我想要的东西，那我们之间的交易自然不可能达成，”红头发大汉的粗狂外表与他细腻的内心相比是在毫不过的伪装，一上来这短兵相接就让肯尼斯感觉到了巨大的压力，在前几个小时里他并非没有做过相应的判断，但最终都因为无法揣摩伊斯坎达尔的心态而宣告失败。  
肯尼斯没有办法理解伊斯坎达尔，他无法理解对方的想法、心态乃至于行动目的，作为一个贵族他已经习惯了高高在上，根本就不可能去明白什么是下层人的想法。他习惯于发号施令，但现在他必须听从别人的命令，这种巨大的转变出现在这里就意味着他只能哑口无言。  
他试图反驳一些东西，却非常清楚伊斯坎达尔说的没错，这场谈判从一开始就不存在公平，巨大的落差让他脑中一片空白，但他一定且必须扭转这样的局面，“听着先生，”金发的年轻上校缓和了一下自己的情绪，“的确我没有能力也没有筹码向你提出任何请求，但考虑到现在你我遇到的共同危机——哪怕这个危机暂时还没有爆发出来，但它就如同一个定时炸弹一样高高悬挂在我们的头上。”他停顿了一下，相当谨慎地打量了一下伊斯坎达尔的脸色，但很遗憾，坐在对面的红发男人脸上的表情没有丝毫变化，“我很清楚，你根本不惧怕战争，也不害怕外来的任何威胁，但为什么不能让这件事情简单一些呢？你我携手……你可以做你想要做的事情，只要离开了这里，我会尽我所能帮助你实现你的计划，当然同样，我也要完成我的愿望。”  
这种交易听起来很有趣，但实际上并没有太大的交换价值，肯尼斯深知这一点但却只能义无反顾地继续说下去，“我不是圣人，不可能就这样看着皇帝陛下继续得逞下去，他笑的已经够久了，是时候将这个世界重新洗牌了。”  
他这番豪言壮词没有起到半点作用，伊斯坎达尔只是坐在那里极为冷静地挑了一下眉毛，并没有发表任何。肯尼斯犹豫了一下还想再说什么，却最终沉默了下来，他靠在椅子上显得非常有些颓然，“是的，这些话对于你来说的确是没有任何作用的，还想在尝试一下的我自己在你面前就和一个傻瓜一样，但伊斯坎达尔先生我必须警告你，皇帝陛下绝不可能就这样轻易罢手，哪怕现在帝国方面没有传来任何消息，但……我活着……”他停顿了一下，表情变得相当为妙，“只要我还活着，陛下就不会停止追杀，事实上你已经和我在一条船上，没有脱身之法了。”  
事实上肯尼斯所说的这一番话伊斯坎达尔也很清楚，但对这个男人来说，这样的不幸——与其说是不幸不如说是一种挑战——他完全可以顺势而为，借势而行，这是他的打算。所以他并不准备拒绝肯尼斯的要求，不过结盟是一个需要谨慎对待的东西，伊斯坎达尔要的是最大的利益，绝对几句口头承诺。  
他这几天至始至终在关注帝国的局势，任何报纸新闻都未曾出想过有关于肯尼斯及他的舰队的消息，一个字都没有，风平浪静就好像那艘银白色的船还在继续着它的旅程一样，显然皇帝陛下并不想把这件事情公诸于众，那么自己这边接下来极有可能会面对的就是无穷无尽来杀人灭口的杀手，伊斯坎达尔一想到接下来可能会看到韦伯那小子气急败坏的样子，不知怎么的就对未来充满了期待。  
而在遥远的星空的另一头，一支舰队正准备进行空间跳跃，指挥官是雨生龙之介博士。


	10. Chapter 10

如果沉默也算谈判的话，那这次交涉还在继续进行，不过这长达数十分钟的沉默很快就被突然敲门的韦伯打断，年轻的帝国少校在推开门的那一瞬间被眼前这个场面吓坏了，他试图立刻关上门但这种动作在伊斯坎达尔面前时完全没有用的。  
高大的反叛军领袖毫不犹豫的让韦伯进来，但这个要求却让韦伯感觉到了沉重的压力，肯尼斯的目光死死盯在他身上，几乎要把他戳穿钉在墙上这种可怕的目光让他几乎不敢转过身看自己的上司。  
“……其实我觉得这是个好主意，”伊斯坎达尔突然说道，这句对韦伯而言是没头没尾的话但肯尼斯却迅速听懂了这里面蕴含着的结盟意味，金发的上校脸上顿时浮现出几分喜色，但现实的残酷迅速盖过了他的欢愉，“我们必须好好计划一下……”他深吸一口气说道，“但事实上我们没有太多时间了，我们的人没有办法确定那个定位器什么时候启动，一旦它开始朝着外面发射位置，那这里就彻底暴露了。”  
这种问题对于伊斯坎达尔来说并不是问题，事实上他解决这个问题的方法极为粗暴，在十分钟以后，一架粒子炮就已经对准了那艘肯尼斯非常引以为豪的战舰。这个举动虽然从战略上来说是无比正确的但肯尼斯却没有办法接受接下来可能发生的一切，那艘飞船……那艘哪怕在梦中也未必会出现的飞船就要被这样粗暴的毁灭掉……这不光是一种浪费更对他本人是一种侮辱。  
好吧可能后者在这里的所有人眼里还不算什么，但对肯尼斯来说非常重要，他的名誉他的理想和未来……一想到马上就要被一发炮弹彻底毁灭，金发的上校先生几乎就没有办法站起来，他曾经有那么几秒想过要打消伊斯坎达尔的想法，但最终理智还是压抑住了他的一切多余想法，虽然这个对他而言太过残酷但现在他依旧希望用他自己的眼睛去确认梦想的破灭。  
“为什么我们不把那个东西取下来？”韦伯突然发出了极细微的声音，“我可以拆掉它，只是需要一点时间，无论如何，那艘最新式的飞船就这样一炮轰掉它未免太可惜了，”他小心翼翼地看着伊斯坎达尔，慢吞吞的解释起来，“而且没有办法保证这一枪必定可以讲发信器彻底毁灭掉，万一因为爆炸产生的冲击波激活了发信器，哪怕只有一秒也可以让对方捕捉到我们的坐标。”  
这的确是相当有见地、也很有说服力的理由，但连韦伯也不敢保证取下那个发信器时不会发生任何状况，那个东西极为细小，没有人可以确定它到底在空间跳跃和磁暴风波中受了多大的影响，可能取出来的时候可以用锤子直接砸碎都不会引发问题，也有可能只要周围气压有那么一丝的变化它就会重新工作，“这就是赌博，”韦伯站在伊斯坎达尔面前说道，在几分钟之前他还极为紧张，但当真正说起这件事情的时候他又逐渐开始冷静下来，这种显而易见明显的变化让肯尼斯愣了一下。在印象中他还从未见过自己学生有这样自信和流利表达意见的时候，这是否应该归功于伊斯坎达尔的改变这虽然还暂未可知，但不得不承认这是一个好的变化，当然能保住自己的飞船那更是好事一桩。  
肯尼斯并不是那种能藏得住心事的人，他的血统和平时的生活态度、为人处事已经决定了他的表情掩盖不住他的情绪，所以几乎所有人都看出这个金发贵族非常满意于自己的座驾没有被毁。  
“没有太多时间给你尝试，”伊斯坎达尔的声音非常低沉，他的每个字眼都重重敲击着韦伯的心灵，这是一种什么样的情绪，现在的韦伯肯定无法明白，但有一点他很清楚，眼前这个男人可能是这个世界最了解他的人，“最多一个小时，小子。”  
这种类似于承诺的语言虽然极端粗暴但却让韦伯有一种说不出来的安心，他垂着头闷笑了几声算是达成了协议。  
此时距离雨生龙之介到达这个星球还有21小时23分45秒。

虽然帝国方面对这群反叛军的态度始终高高在上，始终称它们为“逆贼”，但在军部内部却对伊斯坎达尔相当忌惮，韦伯观察了几天不得不承认这个男人有着与他的外表截然不同的细致内在。  
就在他准备启程去拆掉定位系统的时候，伊斯坎达尔也同时开始进行撤离的工作，比起韦伯的慌慌张张，他显得有条不紊，就仿佛这所有的工序都经过排练一样，这种沉着与冷静让韦伯安定了很多，但这种安定并不能让他彻底的放松下来，一旦上了舰艇接下来会发生什么他实在无法估计。  
“如果……我不小心把它激活了怎么办？”韦伯紧紧跟在伊斯坎达尔身后，看着那个人不停发号施令最终忍不住问道，“如果我不小心让它激活了，那么对方就可能直接朝着这里冲过来不是吗？”  
“……冲过来就冲过来呗，”伊斯坎达尔转过头漫不经心的说道，“本来就肯定会打一场的，也不在乎早晚不是吗小子？”  
这话虽然说的没错，但韦伯总觉得有那么一点不对，但到底是这个男人的态度实在太过坦然还是自己在操根本没有意义的心，这让韦伯很难说清楚，不过有一点是现在最关键的——拆了那个东西，然后将这里所有人都平安的带走。  
“我需要的东西不多，”他跟在伊斯坎达尔身后继续说道，“但那艘飞船上还是有些地方需要修补和整理、还有补给，所以估计过一会会有很多人一起上去，虽然说伤患不应该在这种时候凑热闹，但肯尼斯先生的意思是先一起带走了再说。”韦伯其实根本不知道自己在说什么，他的每一句话都和前一句没有太大的关系，但在这种时候他就不希望自己的脑子停顿下来，只要一想到接下来可能会面对的一切，他就没有办法继续思考下去。  
这种恐惧没有人发现，除了伊斯坎达尔。  
身材高大的叛军首领并没有发表任何意见，甚至没有说出一个安慰的词，只是非常认真的伸出手揉了一下韦伯的脑袋，“我说小子，记得拆干净一点，我可不想到时候屁股后面跟着一票追兵，虽然这也是一种挑战，但没有必要把兵力浪费在这上面不是吗？”  
“话虽如此但……”  
“没有但是，小子……你连开枪都学会了，还有什么做不到的，”伊斯坎达尔一边说着完全摸不着头脑的话，一边再一次揉了揉韦伯的脑袋。走廊里人来人往，韦伯看着许多人朝着伊斯坎达尔点了点头，这种无声的交流让他觉得自己好像到了一个完全陌生的地方，但也就是因为这份陌生才让他更想要融入进去。  
这看起来是一种愚蠢的想法，但韦伯知道，自己非常认真。  
这是他第一次希望呆在一个人身边，从以前就有的崇拜和憧憬在现在这个时候因为危机而极度膨胀，哪怕是不同阵营、哪怕曾是敌人，但“想要跟在伊斯坎达尔身边”的念头在韦伯心中越来越庞大，“……如果……”他深吸一口气看着又向前走了几步的伊斯坎达尔，“……如果这一次平安度过的话……你愿意继续教我开枪吗？不凭运气，训练到哪怕是闭着眼睛也能命中目标的地步？可以吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔眯着眼睛弯下腰仔仔细细地打量了韦伯几秒，突然笑了出来，“我说小子，你是不是在开玩笑？我什么时候说过你的枪法毕业了？离你要达到的目标还远着呢，别以为上了飞船之后就能放松练习。”他话音未落，韦伯就觉得脑门上被重重弹了一下，那种痛楚让他一下子闭上眼睛，却一下子驱散了弥漫在心头的迷茫。  
他找到了前进的方向，哪怕就只是那么一点点的亮光也让他看到了希望，明明就没有什么值得欢乐的事情，韦伯却忍不住笑了出来。他捂着头提着工具箱转身跑向走廊的那一头，在那天等待着自己的不只是肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊，还有这里所有人的希望。  
第一次，韦伯觉得自己好像重要了起来。


	11. Chapter 11

单就肯尼斯和韦伯手中现有的设备而言，要破解定位器其实并不麻烦，在前一次破解中，韦伯已经极接近了它的程序中心，只是最后的密码程序不但非常复杂，而且还涉及到将发信器取下这个艰难的环节，就让接下来需要进行的一切变得复杂起来。  
“好的情况是，它就这样顺利的拆掉了，什么都没惊动，那真是谢天谢地。”肯尼斯坐在他身边沉声说道，“当然坏的情况就有很多种，最坏的就是它还附带自我毁灭系统。”他说到这里忍不住叹了一口气，“程序里的自我毁灭系统已经在来的路上被拆掉了，但那个东西之前我曾经看过，不但安装在了空气压力阀门上，它还自带了一个水平检测，也就是说只要压力和方向一有变化，那极有可能就会让它重新工作，只需要一秒，我们这里的坐标就会彻底暴露。”  
“我来破解密码，先生你取下它，两个同时进行，不然一个小时根本来不及。”韦伯翻着手头有的一切可以用的工具，默默计算着自己可以用的实际时间还剩下多少。伊斯坎达尔那边要全部准备好至少需要十四个小时，“Mercury”的维修和重新补给也至少需要这点时间，也就是说，留给自己逃跑的可能不到十个小时，以现有的科技而言，只要有坐标十个小时对方绝对可以轻而易举的追上来。  
“至少要让逃跑的时间超过十二个小时才行，”肯尼斯掏出表认真计算起来，飞船起飞乃至于逃跑的时间并不是让他最为担忧的，他烦恼的更大一部分是这艘飞船上潜在的不稳定因素。  
只要一想到在这之前看到的是雨生龙之介，肯尼斯就没有办法平静，那个擅长生物兵器的博士会从研究中心突然跑出来这本来就已经带着极为浓重的警报意味，而联想到他的所学、所长，再联想到自己飞船上还活着这三百多个人，金发的上校先生就无法冷静下来。这也是他不惜一切都要讨来这艘船的另一个不能说的原因，如果自己的人真的有所异动，那至少可以将他们控制在自己可以触及的范围内，再不济也至少应该是自己与他们同归于尽，这种无法对任何人诉说的秘密，在接驳船停顿的那一秒被他埋在心里。

要同时维修战舰、取下定位器时间非常紧迫，肯尼斯手头可以分配的人手实在不多，除了伤员之外，其余人每一个都被他分派到了各个部位进行清理，磁暴给这艘飞船带来的伤害实在太大，哪怕竭尽全力也只能回复一部分的动力。  
人手不够、时间太紧，种种问题压得肯尼斯喘不过气来，但这种紧张的情绪却丝毫没有影响到韦伯的动作，他专注地注视着屏幕上闪过的每一行数字或者字母，试图从里面找出足够解开程序、停止程序的关键代码。  
不得不说，做出这个程序的人相当厉害，程序中所有涉及的密码一律经过伪装、变异，分布在程序的各个角落，如果不同时破解就会引发连锁反应，在无法确定磁暴是否破坏了芯片的现在选择稳妥的方法可能会比较好，但这也意味着需要花费更多时间来讲它们一个个的破解。  
而就在这两人忙于拆卸定位系统的时候，卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼带着人开始着手修复和补给的工作，对于这个安排卫宫医生是非常不高兴的，但无奈现在这种非常时间需要人手的地方太多，而这里能出动的人又太少。  
“其实这个安排很不错的，”绮礼跨过地上乱七八糟的椅子朝医生看了一眼，“你负责补给，我负责修复，各做各的有什么能让你烦恼的吗？”他的声音毫无情绪，听起来就像是冷冰冰的机械。  
医生并没有说话，只低着头继续整理医疗室里所有需要的药材，伊斯坎达尔准备工作相当细致，这艘飞船应该储备的药物这里几乎可以恢复到九成，让他略微松了一口气，但还有更令人烦恼的事情，考虑到接下来可能会有的漫长星际旅行，这里还有非常多的东西需要准备，“舰艇本体的修复亚瑟可以帮忙，这里面的清扫必须在五个小时里完成。”  
同样冷冰冰的发言让这两人之间的气氛跌到了谷底，不过对于绮礼而言，卫宫切嗣的态度根本就不足以影响他的情绪，或者用更简单的话来说，绮礼这个人根本就不会去注意任何人的想法，他追求的那种心灵上的满足可能是这里任何人都无法理解的。  
卫宫切嗣也是无法理解他的想法的其中一人，自然不愿意继续与他对话，在切嗣眼里现在没有比逃命更重要的事情了，他虽然不想牵扯进帝国上层的权力斗争，但无论如何也不能再这个时候抛下这艘几乎要沉默的舰艇上的所有人不管。  
虽然说肯尼斯这个人性格上问题不少，但作为一个指挥官他还是比较优秀的，至少在现在一切看起来都安排的比较妥当，所有人按照他的安排开始一路清理所有的房间。在磁风暴之后虽然伊斯坎达尔和肯尼斯都派人略略整理过，但依旧还有很多地方需要修补以防在接下来的漫长旅程中出现问题。  
照理来说，参加清理的并不应该是卫宫医生和言峰神父，但真正应该来的亚瑟先生却因为种种原因带着人留在了地面，这种情况让切嗣相当担忧，他总觉得这代表了一些事情却又说不准亚瑟到底是发现了什么所以才故意要求留在地面。  
这是一种不祥的预感，切嗣相信不止他自己一个人有这种感觉，从前几天大家彼此之间的对视就能感觉到戒备和谨慎。“在我们降落到这里之前，最后接触的是雨生龙之介，”绮礼站在他身边，脸上露出了一丝极微小的笑容，“那位博士隶属于研究部，照理来说他是绝没有机会进行追击行动，但……他能够出现在这里很大程度是因为那位先生是著名的模拟生态人的制造者。”  
这个名词在言峰绮礼的口中说出来总觉得有些维和——一个牧师理论上应该知道这种军用项目的专业名词，但对于医生来说却这并不是非常陌生。  
利用电脑和纳米型机器人植入人类的躯体，这一开始是用于医疗，进行一些外部无法进行的手术，比如极微小的创面和精密手术，而雨生龙之介却将这个技术发扬光大，进而可以利用微量电磁波控制对方的所有行动甚至是思维，虽然这项实验在切嗣所知的范围应该还属于不成功的，但有帝国科学院的财力的支持谁知道博士的研究进行到了哪一步。  
联想到这一点，那亚瑟留下来的理由显然就呼之欲出了。  
“你可以看看有多少人没有上来，就能猜到亚瑟•潘德拉贡先生可能已经有了暂定的目标，”绮礼伸出手，一个个的数到，“这艘船从一开始就配置了太过豪华的参战人员，而陛下显然不但希望外部减员，也希望内部发生一些问题。迪卢木多•奥迪那先生、亚瑟•潘德拉贡先生、吉尔斯•德•莱斯、兰斯洛特•杜兰克先生、瑟坦达•库丘林先生……在亚瑟先生眼里这样豪华的阵容到底有哪个人是被控制住了，显然连他都相当犹豫、无法判断不是吗？”  
如果被生态人化，一般是无法从表面判断，他看起来有着和寻常人一样的生活起居甚至是记忆，除非操纵者本人下达命令，不然根本无法判别，想要趁着逃跑之前分辨出来到底谁是最有可能的威胁因素，这种事情对于亚瑟来说几乎是不可能办到的。  
“的确是不可能的事情，所以……接下来我们会看到什么，真是让人期待……”神父先生轻声说道，那种无法掩饰的愉悦让卫宫切嗣非常厌恶，作为拯救人的医生无法忍受身边有这样一个以看到别人痛苦为乐的人，但他最终选择了沉默。  
这的确不符合他的正义心，但在现在还不是动手的时候。  
时间在一分一秒的逝去，韦伯已经确定了最后一道密码，在解开它的同时，肯尼斯也需要非常小心的将定位系统从主板上拆卸下来，而就在这时……整艘飞船动了一下。  
照理来说，由于天气变化而导致的轻微震动并不会对这艘飞船产生任何影响，但这一次却不是这样。这个极轻微的颠簸竟会重新激活哪个几乎已经被彻底拆开的发信器，韦伯虽然眼明手快再一次关闭了它，但依旧有那么几秒的信息流了出去。  
情况瞬间朝着最糟糕的地方变化，所有曾经有的准备工作在瞬间化为乌有，韦伯跳起来扑向通信器向伊斯坎达尔报告这个可怕的消息，而肯尼斯在脸色苍白了几秒之后转身走向了外面。  
坐标已经曝光，大战避无可避，但现在肯尼斯却是一点把握都没有，作为一个文职人员，他每天能够接触到的哪怕是再精妙的战术也逃不开闭门造车这个事实，哪怕面对的对手也可能是丝毫不会打仗的博士先生，但……从未与人真面交锋的肯尼斯依旧无法克制住内心的恐惧。  
当他所能依仗的东西都被现实给摧毁的时候，就已经没有了可以支撑他继续走下去的力量。  
前面一片黑暗，而后面却毫无退路。  
他的确绝望也找不出生机，但那种“绝不能自己一个人、必须让陷害自己的人受到报应”的念头深深扎在他的心底，复仇的念头已经超越了他的理智乃至于恐惧心。  
报复……  
一定要报复他们……  
阻碍到自己、让自己变成这样的人……一定、哪怕从地狱里爬出来也要让他们和自己一样凄惨。  
“动作快点！混账！”他打开内部通话系统，“那该死的破玩意儿动了一下，你们懂吗？我们的坐标已经被泄露了，快点干活，留给我们的时间已经不多了。”  
他说的并没有错，此时，距离雨生龙之介的飞船捕捉到坐标并且确定方位追上来还剩下17个小时又32分钟。


	12. Chapter 12

时间继续在向前行进，伊斯坎达尔抱着手臂听着下属汇报，当他听到定位器突然被激活的消息时虽然眉头皱了一下，却并没有显出太多的情绪，在韦伯看来这个男人有着无与伦比的自制力，虽然这种自制力有时候根本感觉不出来，但每当年轻的少校看着那个男人的时候都能从那个人身上感觉到那种无形中让人必须听命的征服感。  
但实际上他根本就没有肯尼斯和卫宫切嗣医生那么多复杂的想法，对他而言，但凡挡在他面前的都是敌人，虽然敌人中间可以分成不同的等级，但对于伊斯坎达尔来说，要么臣服要么就是继续作为敌人直至被自己打败。  
“全员撤离，”他抓过报告揉了两下往窗外一丢，“告诉那个金头发的家伙，我们没空等他，如果不想再这里被打成筛子就别再修那破船了。”  
这话被忠实、完美地传到了肯尼斯先生耳朵里，韦伯只看到金发的上校表情扭曲了一下就很快恢复了正常，这种与以前截然不同的态度代表了什么韦伯不愿意去认真思考，年轻的少校一边为接下来可能会面对的激烈战事而恐惧又一边不得不承认他打从心底里有那么一丁点的跃跃欲试。  
他还年轻，人生还有极为漫长的路可以走，他不可能只满足于跟在肯尼斯身后，他想要成功的渴望在他学会开枪的那瞬间彻底引爆，但各种各样的念头纷至沓来的同时他又不得不面对自己其实根本就没有成为将领才华的事实，他不过十九岁，身材矮小、没什么天赋，连开枪也是被伊斯坎达尔“不打中不许吃饭”的高压训练出来的。  
算起来他毫无才能、又没有特长、连最简单的看地图有时候也会分不清楚东南西北上下左右，在军事上他就是一个没有任何本领的废物。虽然这话没有人对他提过，但韦伯可以感觉到自己的一无是处、可以感觉到自己在这艘飞船上没有太大的地位。  
“我说小子，在一边愁眉苦脸的到底在想什么！”通信器突然响了起来，屏幕上瞬间换成了伊斯坎达尔的脸，那个男人难得面无表情的样子让韦伯一下子警惕起来，“难道……出了什么问题吗？”  
“小子，不要露出这种没有意义的胆怯的表情，给我站直身体挺胸抬头看着前面，”伊斯坎达尔仿佛就根本没有发现韦伯的满脸恐慌，“等一会我会把那个长得很漂亮的小子和剩下的人一起送上来，让那个金头发的家伙记得跟在我们后面，不要做多余的事情。”  
虽然对方的表情依旧没有变化，但韦伯依旧感觉到了话语中隐含着点危险。  
眼前这个人虽然的确是他崇拜和仰慕过的对象，但同样也是敌人。  
不知何时枪口就会对准自己的敌人。  
只要一想到双方有成为敌人的可能，就让韦伯觉得非常惶恐，这个年轻人毕竟还不怎么成熟，远没有周围那群比他大一些、上过战场的人经历的多，作为一个还充满着学生气的、连20岁还没到的愣头青，他虽然急切盼望着自己能够成功地成长为一个伟大的人，但也非常清楚现在的自己根本就没有成为这样人物的气量和与配得上那气量的勇气。  
他看着所有人进入舰艇，各就各位，虽然人数稀少但总算勉强撑起了整个操纵系统，这总算让年轻的韦伯稍微安心了一点，但这种安心并不代表接下来发生的一切可以顺利结束，他没有办法想象——虽然看过非常多的资料——但真正参与到一场战争还是从来没有过的事情。  
面对可能会有的各种各样的爆炸和即将能够看到的宇宙中漂浮着的飞船残骸，如果他还在帝国的中心，可能会因此而兴奋不已，但当他真正深陷这个阴谋、彻底被流放在这遥远星空边缘的时候，他不得不正视接下来可能发生的一切。  
包括自己的死。  
死亡在战争中实在不值一提，在胜利的巨大光环下，牺牲的人数除了纪念碑上那小小的名字之外就什么的都不再剩下，万一牺牲，那么作为“韦伯•维尔维特”这个人的过去和有过的理想、未来可能会有的成就统统付诸一炬，就会和其他所有牺牲的人那样都成为宇宙垃圾的一部分，说不定哪天就会因为各种各样的因素成为流星的一部分。  
如果换成伊斯坎达尔在自己身边，恐怕那个男人又会嘲笑自己是个没有胆色的小鬼，但现在的韦伯可以保证，在这里不光是他甚至连肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生也为接下来所发生的一切而恐惧。  
事实上，这种绝望悲观的氛围早就散布在了整艘船舰上的各个，哪怕是亚瑟也不能例外。  
这个金头发的年轻人端坐在迪卢木多•奥迪那先生的病床前，紧锁着眉头一声未吭，在前面几个小时里，他做了相当多的工作，但真正他想要完成的却并没有完成。判断雨生龙之介的操纵对象，是他宁可违抗命令也要留在地面的主要原因，但这么多时间，虽然有了伊斯坎达尔方面的协助，但依旧没有太大的进展。这种结果的确令人遗憾，但亚瑟并没有掩饰他对这艘船上某个理论上不应该在的人的防备，当然这种防备也很快就因为他的据理力争体现在了吉尔斯•德•莱斯先生的岗位安排上。  
这个人事变动并不是肯尼斯的想法——在那位金发上校眼中，这样一个极有可能发生问题的人物应该被丢在整艘飞船的最角落，而不应该让他呆在极靠近主舱的医疗室中，但遗憾的是，卫宫医生固执己见地认为在这种情况下，莱斯先生应该处于一种被监控的状态，虽然可能会让他感觉一些不适，但与其让他在偏远的角落里不知做点什么，不如将这个最有可能出问题的人放在眼皮底下比较好。  
他的这个论调得到了大部分人的赞同，肯尼斯虽然非常不高兴，无奈留给他可以生气的时间实在太过短暂，当一切彻底成为定论的时候离全员撤离只剩下了十分钟，而此时在这个星球之外的遥远另一端，终于完成五次空间跳跃的雨生博士即将第六次打开空间隧道，而这个磁场变动也被围绕在这颗星球之外的卫星探测仪忠实地记录并传递到了伊斯坎达尔手中。  
“现在……全员撤离！”他站起来朝着下面所有正在忙碌的人喊道，“目标方向-25°18’，在我们离开之后立刻启动卫星自爆装置，他们既然要来就要有死在这里的觉悟。”  
在所有人高声应和之时，这个男人打开了藏在韦伯身上、并不为那个少年所知晓的通信器。

无数舰艇一一升空，伊斯坎达尔与肯尼斯很快就对指挥权达成了共识，虽然对这种结局有所不满，但肯尼斯在这个时候反而没了火气，全身心投入到了接下来的逃亡之旅中。但马上他俩就为接下来应该做什么产生了分歧。  
在肯尼斯看来，像现在这种情况就应该先行离开再谋后路，如果能够在边境地区找到补给，那么重新再打回去的成功率也会跟着增加，但他的这个论点被伊斯坎达尔彻底否决了，红头发的大汉在通信器的另一边对这种想当然的说法嗤之以鼻，“真是天真的想法，如果什么事情都如你所愿，那你也根本就不会落到这一步，对方既然早就有所准备，那么现在就应该进攻，只有不断的进攻才能打压住对方想要消灭我们的决心，当然……这还需要感谢你们的皇帝陛下。”伊斯坎达尔再说这句话的时候，朝韦伯看了一眼，“放弃那种不想背叛的潜意识吧，先生们，你们已经无路可退。”  
“你在说什么！”虽然交出了舰队的指挥权，但这艘飞船上毕竟还有武器，如果肯尼斯想的话他可以在接下来的几秒迅速启动飞船，立刻脱离阵营，“到边境城市……”  
“肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生，请看清楚你现在的情况，清醒一点吧先生，没有那种你想要的结局，你所期待的……根本就不可能实现，”伊斯坎达尔深吸了一口气，毫不留情地指出肯尼斯的天真念头，“你是不可能有机会等到皇帝死的，还是说你没有看明白现在这个天下的局势……对帝国来说没有半点优势？”  
伊斯坎达尔所说的一切，肯尼斯并不是不清楚，就拿他自己来说，作为一个贵族他有自己的封地，作为领主他有权利决定领地上所有人的生死——虽然这个他从来不用，但并不等于他没有听说过其他人的一些龌龊勾当。  
“我尊敬的贵族老爷，叛军到底是怎么来的，难道你不清楚吗？”伊斯坎达尔冷笑了一声，在这个时候他好像已经忘记在不久之后敌军就会进行空间跳跃很快就会与自己兵戎相见的事实，倒是慢条斯理地开始和肯尼斯说起了一些其实彼此之间都心知肚明的关于叛军的消息。  
对于伊斯坎达尔所说的每一个字，肯尼斯都无法反驳，事实上他知道的要比伊斯坎达尔更为详细，造成边远领地中发生的种种惨无人道的事情最终激发了民变然后变成了全国范围的叛乱的当事人就是当今的皇帝陛下，是的，虽然知道的人很少，但作为皇族中人的肯尼斯深切的知道那个坐在皇位上实际上支撑着这个国家的人其实是多么阴狠可怕。可能是因为不断近亲结婚的关系，皇帝陛下的心灵早就已经扭曲到了让人无法理解的地步，拿活人做各种无法理解的实验，早就在皇宫中称为了众人皆知的小道消息在一直流传。  
哪怕他再怎样想要否认，但皇帝疯了，这个事实却无法更改。  
“那理论上你现在就该针对我不是吗？我也是你口中最让人憎恨的贵族不是吗？”  
“没错，但……你和他们略有不同，在我眼里你有升值的契机，光要占领这个国家并不困难但我缺少可以协助我管理这里的人。”  
“别开玩笑了，这种事情……”  
“这种事情？什么事情？容我提醒你，艾尔梅洛伊先生，你已经无•家•可•归，”伊斯坎达尔看着肯尼斯跌坐在椅子上，脸上却丝毫不变，“现在我不想管你以前是谁，只想告诉你，既然你已经在这里，那就只有服从我的命令，不然……就是死。”他说到这里，伸出手示意全军准备。  
肯尼斯面前的屏幕略微的晃了两下，这个上校最终瘫在椅子上紧紧闭上了眼睛。


	13. Chapter 13

韦伯束手无策地站在边上，此刻他浑身冷汗，脑子里几乎一片空白，虽然曾经他想象过面对伊斯坎达尔时自己应该做些什么，但当狮子真正亮出爪牙的时候，这个年轻人这才感觉到什么是可怕。  
他吞了一口口水，眼睛朝着另一边不断跳动的地图看了过去，此时他们所有人都在离首都最为遥远的边界，如果真的如同伊斯坎达尔所想的那样一路突破，先不考虑成功率的问题，单就一路上可能会出现的拦截就已经多不可数。所以一路朝着首都笔直前进绝不是什么好主意，伊斯坎达尔是不可能不知道这个的，但为什么他要否定肯尼斯的建议呢？  
每一次，韦伯觉得自己都在差一点点要能够搞明白伊斯坎达尔想法的时候才发现自己对这个男人的了解依旧非常稀少，无法跨越的鸿沟让他觉得很不平衡。什么时候自己才能追上那个男人、才能不让对方小看自己。这样的念头一直在这个年轻人心中徘徊，只是这种也许可能会成为人生目标、也许会适得其反的强烈意念在韦伯接下来的漫长人生中会起到怎样的影响，现在可能谁都无法说清楚。  
飞船冲破引力之后引起的轻微的失重感让韦伯愣了一下神，在上一次他能够体会到这种感觉的时候，肯尼斯先生还是如此的意气奋发，而自己也充满了对于未来的兴奋与不安，而现在……兴奋已经烟消云散，只有不安与恐慌……  
他不想死。  
但韦伯却感觉到死神从他们身边慢慢走过时带起的那阵阴冷，和隐藏在黑袍下的无声微笑。  
在这里所有人都是他的猎物，可能有些早一些、有些晚一些，但无一例外最终都会走向那寂静之地，如果过去的每一个人一样，无论他们是多么的强大、哪怕流传千古也依旧会走入那片无尽的黑暗。  
“我想活下去……”哪怕最终归宿只有一个，韦伯也依旧想要继续活下去。  
和那个男人一起……  
跟随在他身后，亲眼见证这个世界的变化。  
在不知不觉间，这个年轻人许下了足以改变这个世界的誓言。

所有飞船统统飞出了大气层，光波探测悉数打开。在伊斯坎达尔的旗舰上还有一个空间探测装置，在二十分钟前，上面的数据已经开始波动起来，对于现在的情况而言这绝不是一个好兆头。  
伊斯坎达尔注视着一片漆黑的宇宙，在距离这里约八千公里的地方正是空间跳跃的节点所在，是立刻将飞船开到那里趁对方突破空间时发动攻击还是先行逃跑，这虽然并不是个大问题却影响着后面可能发生的一切，所以要谨慎地做出选择。  
单就这个男人的性格而言，他是倾向于前者的，但……这是有勇无谋的做法，这里真正可以用上的武器并不多，可以与对方旗舰硬碰硬的也就只有肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊的水银，而那个家伙并不怎么靠得住。贵族老爷的脾气在他身上留下了鲜明的印记，伊斯坎达尔没有办法像相信韦伯那样相信肯尼斯。  
“全员准备撤离，”虽然对肯尼斯说要直接进攻，但作为一个优秀的战略家，伊斯坎达尔绝不会冒这样的危险，在还没有排除掉隐藏在那艘飞船上的危险之前，他不准备和帝国方面硬碰硬，也没有互相攻击的打算，“-15°，匀速航行，尽快离开对方光波探测的范围。”

一切是这样的快，根本让韦伯没有反应的时间，空间曲轴突然变化，然后在监视器上露出了一个黑色的船体。  
虽然只有一角但依旧可以让他感觉到压力和恐惧，仅仅凭借着那一角显现出来的舰队编号，这个年轻人就一下子想起了雨生龙之介那张带笑的脸。  
那张哪怕是在帝国首都也能让人闻风丧胆的年轻脸庞下掩盖着的是几乎人尽皆知的血腥和恐怖。在军部经常流传着关于那位先生的小道消息，韦伯虽然知道传言不可尽信但也明白这里面其实含有的水分并不多，活体实验这种脱离法律和人权的可怕行为有多少是出于皇帝陛下的默许，无人能够知道详细数字。  
雨生龙之介来了，那就代表着……这艘船上最可怕的危险并没有排除。  
他警惕地站在肯尼斯身边，目光在周围所有人上一一扫过，光凭肉眼是不可能区分出正常人和模拟生态人，虽然在上来之前伊斯坎达尔的确让人用检验仪器搜索过，但那种好几年前的玩意儿根本不可能放在雨生博士眼里，能让他用在这个地方的肯定是要比检查仪器更为先进、更为精密、更难搜索。  
危险也肯定更大。  
是谁？  
是那个人被控制了？  
一个？还是两个？亦或者是更多的人？  
韦伯朝后面退了半步，紧紧守在肯尼斯的身边，他虽然和那位先生并不和睦，这一路上也一直有诸多抱怨，但却不希望他死在这里，如果没有人可以相信，那么自己就应该负起守护这艘船的责任。  
“你留在这里，一步不要离开，”亚瑟•潘德拉贡不知何时出现在了韦伯身后，他一脸严肃显然也想到了同样的事情，“身上有枪吗？”  
“啊……有、有的，伊斯坎达尔给了我一把，”虽然很小但依旧可以射出致命的子弹，这是伊斯坎达尔在自己上舰之前硬塞过来的，“尽管不是很熟练，但我会开枪。”  
“那就好，一步都不要离开，虽然现在说这个有些不太合适，不过肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊的存在非常重要，他……绝不能死在这里。”亚瑟虽然没有明说，但字里行间里隐藏着的意思却已经让韦伯心头一凛。  
“我明白，你放心。”  
两个人彼此对视了两眼，同时退开半步，亚瑟信步走下台阶慢慢地在周围穿梭徘徊，韦伯知道他的用意，愈发谨慎起来。  
此时，肯尼斯动了一下，“如果我死了……”  
“在这个时候别说这种丧气话！”  
“闭嘴小子，什么时候轮到你教训我了！”金发的上校坐直身体，他的脸色依旧惨白但精神要比前几分钟好上一些，“听着，接下来的话我只说一遍，你给我用你那愚蠢的脑袋好好记住。”他动了动手指，示意韦伯朝自己这边靠近一些，这种行为让年轻的少校非常惊讶。  
“是发生……”  
“让你闭嘴小子！”肯尼斯恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，伸出手把韦伯一把拉到他身边，“你给我认真听好了，在我房间的床下有只箱子，如果我发生了意外，你就立刻拿着那个箱子去那个粗鲁的男人那边，把里面的东西交给他。”  
“先生！”  
“小子，你最好把我刚才说的每一个字都牢牢记住，不过有件事情你必须趁现在想清楚，一旦你把那个箱子交给伊斯坎达尔，那……你就不可能有清净日子过了。”  
这是什么意思？肯尼斯所说的清净日子到底暗指什么？韦伯被说的一头雾水却不知道是否应该继续追问下去，他看着金发的上校松开手然后重新靠坐在椅子上，就和没事人一样时，愈发感觉到了内心的不安。  
他张了张嘴，还未来得及说出任何一个字的时候，对方攻击了。

雨生龙之介是个著名的杀人狂博士，但他并非只是一个单纯的科学家，此人在学问上涉猎繁多，甚至连打仗都有着其独特的天赋和美学——虽然后者在战争的进展中可能毫无用处，但雨生龙之介却固执地坚持着那种“将所有人都杀死”的战略方针。  
当然这种无法让人理解的思维模式同样没有办法被伊斯坎达尔或者肯尼斯所接受，在察觉到对方没有任何缓冲就直接进攻的同时，伊斯坎达尔也在同时下达了撤退的指令，他并不准备就和对方正面冲突，如果能够借着空间跳跃时磁暴带来的伤害将对方拖延住那是再好不过的事情，但事情进展地并不恰如人意。  
或者用最简单的说法就是，一直以来所有人最担心的状况突然发生了。  
这是在开炮后不到三分钟发生的事情。  
在Mercury号上，幸存的人们突然停住了动作，就如同集体被按下了开关一样僵立在那里，韦伯也是其中之一。这种突如其来的变化让他惊慌不已，他试图动一动自己的手指，却发现就连这个最微小的动作也没有办法完成。亚瑟站在离他不远的地方，眼里同样流露出惊恐。这是常人无法预料到的状况，韦伯甚至不知道接下来自己应该做什么、可以做什么，这种束手无策的状况从未发生以至于让他惶恐不安到了极点。  
直到，有个人慢慢走了过来。  
这可能是这艘船上唯一一个能够自由活动的人类，当然也许他已经不是活人了。  
韦伯看着吉尔斯•德•莱斯上尉一步一步朝着这边走来时，只觉得心脏都要停止跳动了。  
关于这个上尉，其实在坊间有许多传闻，在大部分时候，这个男人再战功赫赫的情况下，大部分会被人皱着眉头轻声谈论的是他的生与死。  
韦伯基本上不参与这种话题的讨论，但却在这时忍不住想起了那些窃窃私语。


	14. Chapter 14

在大部分时候，和莱斯上尉有关系的传言基本逃不过死而复生这四个字，作为一个极为英勇的战士，他应该早在五年前就战死沙场——这并非无据可查——但在第二年，人们看到了活生生的他，与雨生龙之介博士在一起的他。  
考虑到雨生博士的兴趣爱好，各种关于人造人、合成、机械的留言一时之间在首都上空流传，直到韦伯进入军部之后也未曾消退。  
在大部分人的看法中，让他们认定莱斯上尉已经不是本人的很大原因是因为对方性格的急剧转变，从绅士变成疯子这中间所产生的巨大落差让这些曾经身为同僚的人们纷纷将变化的矛头对准了雨生上校。  
后来发生的事情，韦伯没有参与，所以知道的并不多，但在现在这种情况下，当时的流言再一次出现在了这个年轻人的记忆中，但哪怕思维再怎么清晰也无法让他的手指动一下，韦伯所能做的就是尽力控制住身体，让重心往旁边、再往更旁边一点。  
直到他能摔倒在椅子上、直到他能够触碰到红色联络键的时候。  
但这一切非常困难，年轻的少校先生不得不怀疑雨生上校所使用的是一种比目前市面上所知道的更为高科技的电子控制系统，他显然已经掌握住了机械作用于人体的这一艰难课题，将一个概念化产品彻底变成了兵器。  
要人命的兵器。  
而此时再这艘白色战舰的外围，伊斯坎达尔指挥着军队游走在雨生龙之介的海魔号及附属舰队周围，科学家先生所乘坐的舰艇有着非常奇特的外观，那如同书本上深海怪物一样造型的舰艇并非只有外观奇怪，它所具备的战斗力不亚于任何一艘战舰，而伊斯坎达尔这边却并没有足够的火力。  
导弹和激光炮射出的银白色光纤在黑暗的宇宙中一闪而过，在伊斯坎达尔旗舰的屏幕上各种各样的数值飞快跳动着，这个红头发的大汉虽然对白银战舰到现在毫无动静产生过一丝忧虑，但在现在的情况下打败对方才是最为重要的。  
“从右边绕过去，最大限速。”

伊斯坎达尔之所以能够被称为名将，很大程度上就是因为他不拘一格的用兵手段，哪怕是自认为将这个男人排兵布阵手法研究地很透彻的韦伯•维尔维特在此时此刻也不得不承认当真正看到对方拉开战线时，他手头所有的资料都如同废纸一样毫无价值。  
那绝不是教科书上能够看到的排兵布阵方式，在这片浩瀚星空中，韦伯所能捕捉到的只有屏幕上偶尔闪现两下的飞行轨道图，这个年轻人试图跟上伊斯坎达尔的脚步，但对方的速度实在是太快了，战线忽左忽右根本没就么有办法确切地判断他在下一刻会出现在哪里。  
韦伯隐隐约约觉得伊斯坎达尔是在用各种手段迷惑对方，可是敌军的火力实在太过强大，按照现在所采用的战略一时半会是不可能突破对方防线的。这点韦伯知道，雨生博士也非常清楚，当然他这个人对战术并没有太大的研究，所有一切反应所依靠他自己做的数据库来判断。  
程序库根据外围环境做出相应变化，当然出于博士先生的恶趣味他并不打算将那艘白色的舰艇在第一时间击落，这应该是极为让人兴奋的收尾，而不是一开始的开胃菜——这个考量很大程度上是基于雨生龙之介对于自己所创造出来的程序的信任及对那艘白色舰艇上现在情况的把握度。  
只是既然人能够创造出程序，那么就有人能够破解它，至少在伊斯坎达尔看来雨生龙之介的战略——如果他有这个的话——实在是愚蠢之极的想法。虽然他并不清楚眼前正在于他游斗的其实并不是博士本人而是一台机器，但这位红头发的大汉心里非常明白，对方所采用的反击、压制及在刚才呈现出来的所有战术都是他曾经一次又一次遇见过的，这种不断反复，当然可能略微加上了一点变化却无损于实质的战斗看起来激烈万分实际上却没有太大的乐趣。  
伊斯坎达尔所追求的与其说是正义、公正、公理这种虚无缥缈的东西，不如说他想要真正抓在手中的是这个世界。  
是这个有群星装点的漆黑的宇宙。  
“用这种老掉牙的手段就想击破我吗？真是太过愚蠢了。”伊斯坎达尔冷笑一声，手指再一次点在指挥席的按键上，主舰的操纵在此刻转移到了他的手里，而他做的第一件事情，便是全舰全速朝向“Mercury”冲了过去。  
最高时速。

韦伯说不清楚哪种情况更糟糕，一边是吉尔斯•德•莱斯，这个充满危险性的人形兵器在刚才突然停了下来，看起来雨生上校那边好像暂停了对他的控制；另一边是朝着这边急速冲过来的伊斯坎达尔的旗舰。  
如果说前者韦伯还能理解的话，那么后者他就完全没有办法理解了，在这种枪林弹雨下还会朝着自己这边笔直冲刺的……如果认为对方是故意寻死那好像有些太过可笑，但这种看起来有勇无谋的做法到底有什么深意呢？  
他一开始还想不明白，直到那艘黑色舰艇出现在“Mercury”正下方时瞬间喷射出的火焰让这个年轻人彻底清醒了。这是一种奇妙的战术，非常危险而且充满了天马行空的绝妙一笔。伊斯坎达尔好像摸准了雨生龙之介并不准备轻易用几发炮弹就了结这艘船和这艘船上所有人性命的想法，并顺势以这艘白色舰艇为盾牌一瞬间做出了最为恰当和最为正确的反击。  
突如其来的进攻在瞄准精确度上并不高，但伊斯坎达尔却是个极为幸运的人，在三十秒内全舰主力炮火全部展开一共发射了近一千发炮弹，真正命中率不足百分之三十，但这百分之三十的炮弹却有一小部分射中了对方的主力驱动装置和主力电源。  
必须依靠计算机才能进攻的雨生龙之介的舰艇在失去电力的同时虽然立刻切换到备用电源上，但中间依旧有近0.45秒的空白时间段，这段时间让韦伯抓住了机会，他虽然依旧浑身僵硬，但却凭着相当顽强的精神力让自己的手指从红色联络键上移动到了主炮发射键上，那是Mercury上历经种种困境后仅剩下的最后一发炮弹，原本留下它的时候是作为贵族的艾尔梅洛伊先生准备以它作为终结自己性命时的武器但现在却成了救命的钥匙。  
巨大的红色火焰在黑色的星空中闪了一下，虽然系统监测到有救生艇在爆炸发生的瞬间弹出舱外但韦伯已经管不了这么多了，吉尔斯•德•莱斯已然恢复了行动能力，显然他所收到的“杀光这艘船上所有人”的命令并没有因为雨生上校的旗舰被毁而停止。  
雨生龙之介所设计出来的控制系统的确非常精妙，但越是精妙的设计越容易被外物所影响，当然从日后的情况发展看说不定是从一开始就非常倒霉的艾尔梅洛伊先生的运气逐渐开始好转起来也不一定。  
吉尔斯的脚步突然停住了，他动了一下左手又动了一下右手，两者之间看起来好像没有什么问题，但韦伯却微妙地感觉到了一丝不对劲，吉尔斯好像是被控制住了……或者用更为简单明确的说法——他丧失了继续行动的能力。  
他像是没有办法再继续前进了。  
“看起来机器人和生物控制人还是有所区别的。”门外面言峰绮礼和卫宫切嗣先生很快打开了门，在他们两个人身后放置着一个很大的不明机械，那个黑魆魆的大箱子微微震动着，韦伯感觉自己好像听到了一种让人很不愉快的嗡嗡声，“谢天谢地……两位先生。”他感觉身上一松，长时间保持的僵直状态让他一下子跪倒在地上。紧张和恐惧让他整个人都在不断颤抖，很快当所有人都恢复了正常，亚瑟•潘德拉贡先生第一个冲上去把吉尔斯绑了起来。  
韦伯看着那个面容憔悴的刺客，心里莫名涌起了根本不必要的同情心，他虽然对吉尔斯并不了解，但一个活生生的人类居然被机械寄生，从而丧失了自我，无论从哪个角度而言都是极为可悲的事情，他叹了一口气刚准备说什么就看到旁边艾尔梅洛伊先生脸色惨淡地看着自己。  
在刚才那极为紧急的时间里，那位先生好像对自己有话要交代，虽然韦伯并不准备将这种类似于遗言的话放在心上，但小心眼的上校却可能未必如此吧？但很快肯尼斯先生就转过头不去看他，脸上也稍许恢复了些色彩，他并没有追问那两个明明应该被控制住却依旧能够活动的先生到底是怎么回事，只是非常冷静地宣布要将吉尔斯处死。  
这并不是个出人意料的决定，但韦伯却感觉并不太对劲，自从他跟在伊斯坎达尔身边一段时间之后，除了多出了些莫名其妙的勇气之外好像也更敢于畅所欲言了，他谨慎举起手开始组织语言，“……我觉得，不如先详细检查一下？”他的话吸引了所有人的目光，上校先生蹙着眉刚准备训斥他却好像是想起了什么似的再次抿着嘴不再吭声，这种沉默让韦伯有了稍许勇气，“如果雨生博士真的神通广大到能把莱斯先生彻底控制住，那么说不定在莱斯先生身上还存在着定位或者是引爆装置，按照雨生博士的喜好……说不定会设置些什么的吧？”  
对这种推论他并没有十足的把握，但伊斯坎达尔曾经说过，如果有了怀疑就必须去证实，而现在对于这艘船上的所有人来说已经没有更惨的事情了，莱斯先生要是真的身上存在什么疑点，只会让漫漫复仇路彻底化为泡影，所以哪怕这是一个极为可怕的不定时炸弹都必须要小心谨慎地对待。


	15. Chapter 15

“这个并不难，做个全身扫描的话应该能发现点东西——哪怕隐藏得再好，用脑部扫描仪的话可以将神经系统清晰显像，如果真的有电子设备，它必定和人体的生理结构有所区别，应该是能够分辨出来的。”卫宫切嗣朝所有人看了一眼，在几分钟前那场几乎可以让全舰抚摸的变故中，言峰绮礼和他之所以能够安然无恙很大程度是因为他俩当时正在无菌室里，在这个人手极度缺乏的舰艇上，神父愿意来帮忙，哪怕性格再糟糕卫宫切嗣也只能接受。  
当然由于无菌室对于空气的严格标准，莱斯先生所释放的某种物体，无论是药物还是微型电子控制系统都没有办法穿过这个有着自我净化功能的房间——这才让整艘船上有这么两个人还具有基本的行动能力——而更让人感到幸运的是，为了防备雨生龙之介可能会采取的电子化攻击，他们提前向伊斯坎达尔方面搞来了一台振动仪——微量的电子脉冲哪怕不能破坏细小到足以植入人体神经系统的电子设备也足够让它们与雨生龙之介的飞船失去联系。  
大部分人被卫宫切嗣带走了——医生要求对每个人进行身体检查，只有完成扫描确定并没有被雨生博士那些细小致命的玩意儿寄生才能再次投入工作，而韦伯并没有跟上去，他朝着怔怔坐在椅子上的艾尔梅洛伊先生看过去，在犹豫再三之后再次提出了自己的问题。  
“那个……是什么？”他知道自己在这个问题上颇有些不依不饶，但在现在这种情况下他并不想对任何事情一无所知，无论是肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生从一开始就有的欲言又止到伊斯坎达尔对自己的另眼相看——看在老天的份上，他并不觉得自己优秀到足以让大帝看中的地步，“你希望我转交给伊斯坎达尔先生东西到底是什么？”  
“和你没有关系。”肯尼斯的表情看起来郁郁寡欢，从出发到现在他的情绪波动变化实在过于激烈，以至于不过短短几天时间就形容憔悴了很多，“这和你没有任何关系，韦伯•维尔维特，作为我的部下你只要完成我的命令就可以了，当然……你也完全可以去听伊斯坎达尔的指挥，毕竟他很欣赏你而你也很喜欢他。”年轻的上校先生完全没有发现自己说这句话时带着多深的妒意，事实上他自己认为自己根本不可能有这样可笑的态度，但那完全没法掩饰的眼神依旧暴露了他能真正的内心。  
这个十九岁的年轻人并没什么太大的才干、只是非常普通平凡的人，与受过精英教育的自己不同，在无论什么时候都不出挑，但偏偏是这样一个人却成为了他与伊斯坎达尔谈判之间最为关键的人物——甚至可能会影响接下来的所有局面。  
真是太讽刺了！  
只要一想到这里，肯尼斯就没有办法克制住自己的情绪——哪怕他知道眼前这个年轻人对接下来的事情一无所知、哪怕他知道这不过是一个后备计划，只要自己活着，这个方案就永远都不可能执行，但身为贵族的他却依旧不自觉地对眼前这个小子表达了内心最深处的某种恶意。  
但理智很快就让他再次克制住了一切想要喷泄而出的怒火，在深深吸了一口气之后，他郑重其事地说道，“韦伯•维尔维特先生，接下来的这段话我是以舰长的身份对你个人下达的命令，在接下来无论发生任何情况，请你原则上将这个命令放在第一位执行。”  
这是非常少见的情况，韦伯张大了嘴一时半会竟一时不知如何反应是好，这种应该立刻敬礼接受命令的状态却因为艾尔梅洛伊先生那太过糟糕的脸色，而让他有些不知所措。  
“还不立刻敬礼你要磨磨蹭蹭到什么时候蠢货？”肯尼斯大喝一声，成功看到对方哆嗦了一下之后立刻挺直腰板敬礼的样子。  
“听着……”他在无人察觉之处紧紧握住了拳头，“在接下来的行程中，考虑到我方在帝国军那边应该已然成为了背叛者，卿必须牢记，在任何时候、任何地点、碰到任何危险，以保全自己为第一目的，明白了吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我不接受任何反驳意见，听着，小子，虽然你这个家伙笨的要命，当年在学校里连论文都写得磕磕碰碰让人发笑，但作为这艘舰艇上最年轻的人，你必须活下去。”肯尼斯慢慢放松下来，整个人陷在了指挥席上，他半侧的脸颊隐藏在阴影处让韦伯压根没有办法分辨出对方的真实心情，“这，权当是，我作为老师给你这个倒霉学生唯一一点帮助了，不过小子你要给我记住，如果你我平安回到帝都，考虑到你这一路上数次忤逆我的命令，你就等着这一辈子升不了官吧。”

这种不算威胁的威胁在韦伯听来总有种说不出来的颓然和沮丧，年轻人不知所措地在边上站了许久之后最终纠结万分地转身离开，只留下肯尼斯一个人留在偌大的主舱里。  
舰长慢慢缩成了一团将整个人埋进椅子里，主舱里空无一人，韦伯虽然在离开前非常体贴地调整过室内温度，微凉的暖风也的确恰如其分地从他身边拂过，但这却根本不足以抚慰此时此刻他几近绝望的心情。哪怕在早前一些时间里他还信誓旦旦地宣布自己必须复仇，但在真正看到帝国所属的军舰的瞬间就不由自主地恐惧起来。  
背叛者——当他确定这个字眼可能会跟随自己一辈子的时候，从小到大受到的教育和随之而来的某种身为帝国人的尊严在瞬间崩塌了，信仰破碎带来的精神崩溃并不是几句轻描淡写的安慰就能轻易驱散的——而事实上，伊斯坎达尔所带来的精神上的压力比他所想象的更为庞大，而那个男人所盘算的东西也让年轻的舰长惊慌失措。哪怕再怎么安慰自己也依旧无法逃脱道德对心灵的审判。  
明明自己是完全无辜的！  
“我以为你在看星星。”蓦然响起的声音让他浑身震了一下，舰长先生满面怒容地伸出头朝那个打断他思考的家伙看去，只见迪卢木多不知何时悄无声息地出现在了他的身后，如果肯尼斯心情好一点，说不定会嘲讽一下那被纱布重重裹住的俊美容颜，但遗憾的是年轻的主君并没有继续吐槽的心思反因为对方太过正直的目光而禁不住恼羞成怒起来。他试图说点什么去攻击一下这个不请自来的家伙却最终什么都没说。  
肯尼斯沉默着扭过头试图将这个家伙的气息排除在身后，但显然迪卢木多•奥迪那先生并不是那种会轻易知难而退的家伙，在漫长沉默过去之后，他在肯尼斯一脸嫌恶的表情中盘膝坐了下来，脑袋离指挥席不过两个拳头的距离，“抱歉，我依旧头晕的厉害，卫宫医生说最近尽量不要移动。”  
“我认为他的意思是你应该躺在床上，当然我很乐意替你盖上床单——蒙住脑袋的那种。”毫不犹豫口出暴言的年轻舰长并非没有感觉到这位先生的体贴，事实上在发现是迪卢木多出现在这里的时候，他还略微地松了一口气，比起被其他人嘲笑或者讽刺或者安慰，他倒宁可看到这个家伙。  
哪怕他俩之间曾经有比三流爱情小说更为复杂的男女问题，但迪卢木多和其他人是不一样的。  
肯尼斯很难说清楚这种不同到底体现在何处，也许是对方素来表现出来的品性、也许是一直以来彼此仇视出来的默契（他拒绝承认只有自己单方面的仇视），总之此时此刻出现在他面前、并没有用同情、怜悯目光注视他的迪卢木多反而是个非常好的、比任何人都好的倾诉对象。  
在漫长的沉默过后，当肯尼斯确认对方的的确确在认真注视着眼前那片虚无的星辰的时候，他最终带着点虚弱的语气说道，“明明先背叛我们的是皇帝陛下、明明我们才是不得不反击的不幸儿，但只要一想起我们会被归咎于背叛者的行列、成为帝国人追杀的存在，我就觉得非常不自在，明明我们没有错……”  
“容我提醒你一下，上校先生，在皇位这个问题上没有对错，只有胜利者和失败者，而现在，你准备成为胜利者还是失败者呢？”正直的骑士先生转过头问道，“背叛主君的确是不恰当的行为，但我的主君是你，所以和皇帝陛下没有关系，至于接下来的路该怎么前进，考虑到皇帝陛下的深谋远虑，打回去才是不得不为之的做法。这是生存，和背叛与否并没有关系。”  
“你真是个让人讨厌的男人。”肯尼斯再次将自己埋进了指挥席中，他抬起头，顺着迪卢木多的目光看向外面，漆黑一片的宇宙中偶尔能够看到一些银白色的亮点，恒星组成的美妙画卷如同漩涡一样吸引着人们朝着宇宙的最深处前进——这是过去写在历史书上的开卷语，肯尼斯曾经翻过很多遍，也曾经怀着雄心壮志，想要去最远、最远的地方。  
而现在他终于到达了宇宙，却如同一只折翼的鸟一样无助地在暗流中徘徊，也许下一刻会遇见光明，但更多的是被浪、是被黑洞所吞噬。  
“如果……我就说如果……万一出了什么事情，带着那个小子立刻走，只有他……记住……他也许会成为复仇的根基。记住这句话，如果你觉得对主君必须保持忠诚的话，那么这就是我的命令。”


	16. Chapter 16

迪卢木多呆愣了很久——他完全没有办法理解这个命令，在他看来这艘飞船上大部分人都比韦伯要好用许多——这绝非讽刺，而是从实际出发的判断，韦伯只是个文职军衔，从接下来可能会面对的战况来看，他绝对不是第一个必须维持住生命的人选。  
“有什么特定理由吗？”他犹豫了一下问道，“如果单纯从他年纪最小这点出发的话请允许我拒绝接受这个命令，无论多少岁，只要可以握住武器站在战场就应该做好失去性命的准备，我想不光是我，他也应该早就想明白了。”  
“不，是你不明白，”肯尼斯坐了起来，迪卢木多这才发现眼前这个曾经一度意气风发的指挥官现在变得极为憔悴，他仿佛已经彻底失去了斗志、完完全全沉浸在了恐惧和懦弱中——在人生大部分时候都做为精英而活着的人面对穷途末路时的胆怯和退缩在眼前这个男人身上体现得淋漓尽致，但这并不应该是结束才对。  
“敌军已经败退，接下来只要和伊斯坎达尔会和我们就有了补给，接下来是继续逃亡也好还是转头反攻也好，后者的话，那不是那个男人的愿望吗？如果联合起来的话，哪怕是皇帝陛下也未必会安然度日，况且，既然陛下的身体已经发生问题，而那个还为降生的婴儿是否有命活到登基还是未知之数吧，这个时候根本没有必要消沉。”伤口还在隐隐作痛，眼前所有的东西也依旧在飞来飞去，也许是曾经出入战场的次数太多，这种伤对他而言并不算大问题，迪卢木多的意识却并没有涣散，反而因为想要说的东西太多思维变得更加清晰起来，“我的人生……你是知道的，对我而言，也许这一生所要找的，只是一个值得我效忠、对方也会绝对信任我的主君，虽然你曾经说我的用词土得掉渣，但却是我最真心的话了。”他抬起头眯着眼睛朝肯尼斯看去，却发现年轻的舰长脸上挂着一丝冷笑。  
“果然是一介武夫呢，迪卢木多•奥迪纳。”肯尼斯转过头冷冰冰地说道，白色的灯光打在他的脸上，让他原本就惨淡的脸色变得更加暗沉了，“你对政治完全就是一窍不通，”他停顿了一下，仿佛是大发善心一样地讲解起了复杂的王室人际关系，“韦伯是我的远亲，光这样如果还没有让你明白的话，那我就更详细地说一下，我的父亲与陛下的父亲是同父同母的兄弟，从继承权上计算，做为陛下堂弟的我如果在陛下百年后确定他没有子嗣的情况下是可以直接继承王位的，而我的母亲与韦伯的母亲是表姐妹，由于中间大部分亲戚基本都已经去世，如果韦伯那个小兔崽子娶了我的妹妹——就是你知道的那个——那么他就有权利继承我的一切，请注意，我的一切包括王位继承权在内，你……明白了吗？”  
这个问题对于迪卢木多这样的武人来说实在是太复杂了，他张口结舌地看了肯尼斯半天，感觉终于明白了内中复杂繁琐的亲缘关系和继承关系，顺便也突然灵光一闪地明白了肯尼斯一直以来的意有所指。  
“看起来总算是明白了，你的反应能力要比伊斯坎达尔慢太多了，那个家伙在一听到我和那个臭小子是亲戚的时候就已经将所有的筹码压在他身上了。”当然，他也并没有选错，自己这种素来高高在上的性格是绝对不会同意成为任何人的傀儡的，而韦伯那个小子，根本就是个胆小鬼，根本做不来反抗的事情，“至于你……如果跟在他身边的话……”在漫长的沉默过后，肯尼斯再一次冷笑了一下，“还有一件事情你务必帮我记住，虽然未必能够保住我那套房子，但如果万一它完好无损的话，我写给索拉的情书放在书桌第二阁抽屉的夹层里，绝对不要给那个小子翻我情书的机会。”他冷哼了一声，侧过头做出了拒绝再和迪卢木多讨论下去的姿势，自顾自地打开了舰长专用的防御罩将自己牢牢地包在了里面。  
此时此刻对于他来说，也许最不想让迪卢木多看到自己狼狈不堪的样子。  
唯独，只有他。  
迪卢木多默默注视着那团黑影，他其实非常清楚，此时此刻坐在里面的人根本不可能听见他接下来要说的话，但出于忠诚和某种不可言说——至少不能直白地表达出来的感情，他依旧在深吸一口气之后伸出了手。  
蓝色的电流划过他的掌心，微微的刺痛感让迪卢木多感觉更加清醒了，或者说他好像从来没有像今天这样清醒过，“事情还没有到无可挽回的一步……”他很艰难地起了头，却觉得用这句做为起点好像干巴巴地没什么效果，但这个优秀的战士素来不在言语上占过别人什么便宜，自然对语言的艺术毫无研究，他能够做的或者他觉得自己唯一能够做的，也许就只是单纯地叙述出自己所有的想法。  
当然，那位高高在上的贵族也许从一开始就相当任性地斩断了与任何平民之间的联系吧——从某种角度来看，肯尼斯居然偶尔会施舍给韦伯一个眼神也许大部分是基于他俩中间非常稀薄的血缘关系的作用。  
不过现在好像并不是想这些的时候，俊美的年轻人苦笑了一下，再一次认定自己在肯尼斯的事情上完全无法冷静下来，“我并不知道你是怎么想的，”他蹙着眉再次调整了一下自己说话的语气，“也许你觉得死亡可以解决一切，但死亡也代表失去了一切，什么都有的你如果称为一条丧家之犬、背负着不名誉的罪名，被莫名其妙地在半路杀死，哪怕是我都没有办法接受这种事情，我记得你在接任这艘船舰长职务的时候曾经说，要把这里所有人都平安带回去，虽然那时候是敷衍之词，但做为贵族许下承诺就要有履行承诺的义务，将贵族的名号、将自身的荣光看得比什么都重要的你，难道不应该现在就站起来继续主持大局吗？”  
被电流包裹住的黑影毫无变化，当然凭借着人类的肉眼，迪卢木多其实也根本就看不出来躲在里面的肯尼斯到底怎么了——当然既然隔着这个无论自己说了多少话也不可能被他听见。  
明明做着完全没有意义的无用功，但这个固执的、素来一根筋的年轻人依旧再停顿了几秒之后继续说道，“接下来的话可能有违我一贯的忠义，但，我必须要说，既然我选择侍奉你就绝对不会再去保护别人，如果不希望任何人看到你写给索拉小姐的情书的话，就自己去把柜子里所有的东西收拾好，这绝对不应该假借他人之手，以上是身为战士迪卢木多•奥迪纳的我想说的话，这是身为臣子可以给出的谏言，而下面有些话也许就要逾越了。”  
他仿佛是下了极大勇气一样，在这个静谧得仿佛只能听到他自己一个人呼吸声的偌大指挥室里，在漫长的几乎让他窒息的沉默中，张了张嘴，然后不知是想到了什么似的又再次沉默了，“抱歉，是我僭越了，也许我并不该说这些。”年轻的骑士苦笑了一下，忧虑让他看起来有些憔悴却从某个角度上显得更令人心动——当然此时此刻不可能有人去欣赏这样的美貌，在这里，只有他和龟缩在电流层后、拒绝和任何人交流的肯尼斯。  
他推开一步，在再次叹息之后，毫不犹豫地离开了控制室，而就在门打开关上的那几秒之后，指挥席上的光球突然消失了，肯尼斯神情复杂的看着门许久许久。  
医务室里热闹非常，这算是世事巨变之后这艘舰艇上第一次有这样多的人凑在一起，他们一边等待着卫宫切嗣医生的检查报告一边小心翼翼地讨论起关于吉尔斯•德•莱斯的处置情况。  
在医生没有最终确诊之前，他们中大多数人都对这个曾立下赫赫战功现在却被机器折磨的勇士报以相当的同情，当然同情归同情，他们也绝不会因为这种在战场上无用的感情而丧失判断力。  
不过事实上情况比他们所想象的更加糟糕，医生非常震惊地看着莱斯先生的扫描报告，从他目前所能获取到的身体细胞来看，眼前这位先生与其说是人不如说是早就已经被彻底改造成功的机器，他体内大部分关节、韧带、神经系统、乃至于脑部都已经被各种微型芯片和计算系统所代替，而那些明显经过特殊处理的细节部分可以让所有监测装置认定为正常状态，若不是言峰绮礼在一边突然抓住莱斯先生的手并且极为暴力地往外一扯，露出了腕骨上的金属关节，恐怕检测结果依旧证明他是个正常人。  
可怕的科技。  
当然对于卫宫切嗣来说言峰绮礼也非常可怕。  
事实上这位牧师平时表现得完全和虔诚、顺从的教义没有半点关系，他总是用一种让人忐忑不安的神情注视着自己，“你和我是完全一样的人，”在前几天，他突然没头没脑地说出了这样让人莫名其妙的话，而在卫宫切嗣先生看来，自己和言峰绮礼根本没有半点想象的地方。神父先生所应该表现出来的善完全被他那带着一些恶意的笑容所吞没，从医学角度来说这并不是一种精神问题，而是某种本性的显露。如果非要更直白一些形容的话，也许应该是言峰绮礼本人看起来并没有善恶的概念，他追求的也绝对不是自我的超越或者自我的压抑，而是某种空虚和失落。  
甚至切嗣偶尔可以从牧师先生身上感觉到一种空洞的情感，而他虽然掩饰得很好，但却依旧在不断寻找着可以填平这种感觉的办法——看起来他现在像是将这一切瞄准在了切嗣身上，但看在那位仁兄所信奉的神明的份上，这种事情医生一点兴趣都没有。  
“虽然不知道到底是怎么做到的，但毋庸置疑莱斯先生已经去世多年了，现在在我们眼前的与其说是他本人，不如说是一堆零件拼凑出来的，几乎可以模拟成正常人的玩偶——我不得不夸奖一下雨生博士在这方面取得的成就，如果不用再刚才这种情况，这种生物模拟技术可以挽救很多残疾人的身体。”他在仔细研究了一下莱斯先生的断手之后找上了韦伯，“从人类应该有血肉之躯这点来判断的话，他已经不能算是人类了。”  
在卫宫切嗣对韦伯说这段话之前，他曾经想过这个年轻人可能会说些什么，毕竟韦伯做为一个没上过战场的菜鸟是最有可能说出妇人之仁的话的人了。  
但偏偏那个年轻人并没有如同他所预料的那样表现得犹豫不决，反而在沉吟片刻之后想到了一个相当有趣的主意。  
“虽然用这个形容词总觉得很怪异，但如果一定要给莱斯先生现在的状态做个注明的话，对于那位博士先生来说，应该是个很成功的作品吧？”韦伯对这种精密科技并没有什么研究，不过考虑到它能通过大部分身份识别系统，恐怕造价应该非常昂贵，“做的这么好，成功率应该很低吧？”  
“考虑到精密电子设备的产能和目前莱斯先生全身上下的替换程度来看，与其说是一个兵器，差不多几乎可以称为一个艺术品了。”从莱斯先生死而复生的传言开始到现在，差不多已经有五年的时间，假设从五年前就开始进行人体实验到确定可以出战中间绝不可能一次性成功，回忆这段时间来的相处过程，虽然说对方性格与五年前相差很大但有一件事情却一直都不曾变过。  
那就是他对贞德小姐的执着。  
那位美丽的小姐早在十年前就去世了，虽然官方说法是她英勇地在战场上与叛军作战时被流弹所伤，但就如同大部分时候一样官方消息总是充斥着各种虚伪和谎言，贞德也并非是因此而死的——有传闻说这位当时身为著名统帅的小姐被上官嫉恨，故意将她派遣到了一个无人支援的角落里，在围攻之下才送了性命，而卫宫切嗣却听说了一个更为奇怪的版本，与皇帝陛下有所关联。  
从现在来看，可能后一个版本更加真实一些。  
失去了贞德的莱斯先生从那时起就变得神经有些不太正常，他固执地认为贞德至始至终没有立刻他，只是在某个偏远的战场一直都未曾回来，所以在后来的几次作战中，他经常会一个人脱出战斗队伍，当时就有人预言莱斯先生这样下去迟早有一天会弄死自己，现在看来这个预言早在五年前就已经实现了。  
“想要量产像莱斯先生这样的兵器应该非常难吧？”韦伯的问题让卫宫切嗣重新回过神来，在沉默了一会之后，他觉得自己好像明白了对方的一丝，的确如果从雨生龙之介本人的性格和他一直以来所追求的“极限艺术”来考虑的话，莱斯先生就不一定是个工具了，那完全就是艺术品啊！而面对可能这样一个艺术品，创造者本人恐怕是绝对不想放开手的。  
韦伯看到了医生眼里流露出的一闪而过的了然，顿时觉得心里安定了许多，已经成为机械生物人的莱斯先生非常具有威胁性——哪怕是现在他依旧看起来意识清醒，但因为脑部的电脑芯片已经由卫宫切嗣取出，他失去了在行动、语言和协调能力方面，大幅度降低了他的杀伤能力，如同摆设一样无法动弹——但兵器依旧是兵器，钝刀也是可以杀人的，就算要将他做为鱼饵钓出疯狂的科学家，也必须要找一个坚固的笼子才行。  
“如果一定要找地方的话，磁共振室应该可以勉强用一下，它密闭自带磁场如果开到最大的话，也许产生的辐射可以毁掉一小部分零件，只要他动不了，那么在接下来的行动力应该会变得比较简单才对。”这话还未说完，在床上躺着的莱斯先生突然坐了起来。他试图抬起那已经被言峰绮礼拽下来的手臂，整个人的表情变得迷茫又混乱，他四处张望了很久，最终目不转睛地看向韦伯，“告诉我……贞德呢？她在那里？我……一直在等她。”  
他的神情实在是太过凄凉了，韦伯在注视着对方双眼的时候，突然觉得自己好像错了，也许并不是雨生龙之介从某种渠道非法获得了莱斯先生的尸体，而是这两个人在过去的某个时间里达成了一种协议，不相信贞德死亡、想要活下去直到找到她为止的莱斯先生放弃了身为人类的肉体选择以这种方式存活下去，某种意义上来说可悲又可怜，这个年轻人虽然一再告诉自己同情是没有任何必要的情感，对方给自己舰队造成的麻烦，可不会因为对方很可怜而被立刻原谅，但这个从未接触过爱情的少年却在这一刻突然觉得自己好像懂了很多东西。  
接下来的画面实在过于简单粗暴了，牧师先生毫不犹豫地拽下了莱斯先生另一只手，这架势着实把旁边的年轻人吓得不轻，他磕磕绊绊了半天最终还是忍不住逃出了医疗室。  
“胆子实在是太小了，”言峰绮礼冷漠地把莱斯先生的手丢到了一边，然后扭头看向卫宫切嗣，“是只摘头还是卸了腿？”  
医生张了张嘴，从本心而言他的确对莱斯先生的构造相当感兴趣，如果可以的话他希望能够给对方好好检查一番，考虑到莱斯先生本人已经不是活人且就目前形势来看，他的确有必要掌握一下莱斯先生接下来可能会产生的动向，所以些许研究应该是可以理解的事情，但做为一个以治病救人为主要人生目的的医生来说，这样简单粗暴的卸除绝对不是他能够接受的，但……对方是言峰绮礼。  
是一个相当不好沟通完全不能理解对方逻辑思维的人。  
这样一个人哪怕告诉他这种行为压根是不对的，恐怕也不会被他理解，反而可能会因此被对方抱怨，觉得自己太过扭扭捏捏。  
“腿，谢谢。如果可以的话，请卸下膝盖以下部分就可以了。”医生深吸了一口气，决定忘记之前自己所有的纠结和困扰，既然牧师先生非常乐意代劳你，那么接下来的大部分事情就可以完全交给对方处理，他果断地放下手术刀，转而找出了一个大型纸箱子堆在言峰绮礼身边，“四肢可以放在这里面，然后身体麻烦就塞进磁共振室里，你真是帮了大忙了。”他言不由衷地朝对方点了点头，却发现言峰绮礼脸上露出了一丝非常扭曲的笑容。  
医生朝他看了一眼决定不去考虑牧师先生到底准备做什么——对方实在是太难让人理解了，做为一个正常人，卫宫切嗣决定拒绝再和这位先生交谈下去，不过显然言峰绮礼本人并不准备就这样轻易地放过医生，他带着点笑容，飞快地完成了医生的祝福，然后在卫宫切嗣那显而易见的拒绝表情下，坚定不移地跟在了他的身后，当然这种被严重扭曲为互帮互助的行为在医生的百般不愿下最终依旧没有办法逃开对方的跟踪。  
而另一边，伊斯坎达尔出现在了舰桥上，刚才那场精彩绝伦的战斗对他的主舰并没有造成什么伤害，但如果肯尼斯要继续与之组队的话，那么手无寸铁的银色战舰必须接受一点补给以避免在接下来的战斗过程中它只能做为中看不中用的盾牌的下场，为此哪怕再怎么不想和这些人扯上关系，肯尼斯也最终不得不咬着牙全盘同意的伊斯坎达尔的路线安排——当然为了表现出自己的不甘不愿，亦或者是为了日后做准备，他毫不犹豫地把韦伯推了出去。  
“总之，与那边的联络就交给你了。”金发的舰长挥挥手很敷衍地试图打发掉自己那年轻的部下，“反正你也挺期待和那个看着就傻乎乎的大个子呆在一起的不是吗？”  
他并不傻啊！——虽然这完全不应该是肯尼斯先生刚才那段话里的重点，但在乍然听到这个命令的时候韦伯第一个能够想到的反驳居然是其中某个完全没有意义的人身攻击，在冷静下来之后，他甚至觉得自己的脑子绝对是被什么搅成了一团，失去了应该有的身为军人的判断力，但好像其他人哪怕是奥迪纳先生也非常理所当然地接受了这个看起来非常古怪的命令。  
“刚才不还是水火不容吗？怎么突然把我派过去？”年轻人挠着头看向黑发的中尉，对方在刚才露出过相当意味深长的表情，总让韦伯觉得自己好像是做错了什么，但在反复的确认中，迪卢木多•奥迪纳却始终表现得异常平静。  
“这是好事，”也许是因为麻药的作用也有可能是因为失血过多引发的晕眩，他说话的语气要比之前的冷淡许多，微妙的疏离感让韦伯无所适从了一阵，但中尉先生明显拒绝回答他眼里流露出来的显而易见的疑问，“从战略角度出发，比起我们，你什么都不会不是吗？跟在伊斯坎达尔先生身边应该能学到不少东西，挺不错的。”这话听起来像是在帮忙解释肯尼斯的命令，但韦伯总觉得相当不对劲，对方所展现出的莫名的排斥感让这个年轻人纠结万分，但伊斯坎达尔却并不是个擅长等待的人。  
他压根不关心韦伯内心有多么复杂有多少问题想问，完全不管不顾地拎起这矮小的年轻人的衣领，一把把他拽离地面，“哟小子，不愿意吗？”  
怎么可能愿意？韦伯在半空中挣扎了一会，考虑到他身着的是墨绿色的军服，这种不怎么体面的样子非常容易让人产生点不太好的联想——当然伊斯坎达尔本人是绝对不会在意的，他毫无顾忌地又把韦伯往上提了点，用一种类似于威胁（但本人绝不会承认）的语气问道，“不愿意？”  
“你、你压根没有给我选择啊！”年轻人咬牙切齿地说道，“这是强权！这是独裁！这是霸权主义！”  
“哦。”对方冷漠地哼了一下，然后毫不留情地朝韦伯的脑门上弹了一指头，“小子，你忘了么？你是我的俘虏啊，按照奴隶社会的说法，你就是我的奴隶，做为主人我有权利干涉你的生死，去哪里这种问题显然也必须按照我的命令来，给你一个选择的机会已经是宽宏大量的恩德了，必须感激才对。”


	17. Chapter 17

这到底是什么时候的老思想啊！年轻人目瞪口呆地看着对方，一时之间居然完全忘记了挣扎，这样的人居然可以打败我军那么多将领、被反叛军称为征服者的家伙居然脑子还停留在地球历公元前的时代？科技会哭泣的！  
“怎么我说的不对吗？虽然说优待俘虏是一种美德，但将俘虏全部击毙也不能算什么大不了的黑点，你们舰队上死伤大半、毫无战斗能力，比起跟着这个病怏怏的柠檬头，我带走你也是出于人道主义的体贴，怎么对此存有疑虑吗？”对方挑了挑眉，再也不关注韦伯是不是有什么意见，他挥挥手，这个小个子年轻人就被一下子甩了出去——被他的部下接了个正着。  
微微的失重感让年轻人脑子充血，他跳起来、完全不曾考虑过对方与自己之间巨大的身高差距，迅速而又准确地冲向伊斯坎达尔，以一种少年人特有的冲动和热血朝对方举起了拳头——完全没有意义，红发的大汉甚至根本没有任何闪避，就这样轻而易举地用手掌接住了攻击，“绣花枕头，你在军校里难道只学会了打字吗？”他冷笑了一下再一用力又把韦伯甩了出去，“小子，刚刚才教过你开枪，难道面对我，你连举起枪的勇气都没有？”  
什、什么？开、开枪？这、这算是什么话啊！  
“我、我我怎么会做这种事情！是好是坏这个我总分得清吧？虽然你是个蠢货、傻瓜、脑子里不知道在想些什么的原始人、还粗暴的要死，但我们是盟友啊！不是吗？”韦伯气得脸色通红，这个年轻人甚至觉得在下一刻仿佛就能立刻哭出声一样——但这个实在是太傻了，至少绝对不是一个战士应该有的行为——已经够被对方小看了，绝对不能在这一刻被逼出眼泪来。“军校里……我、我至少学了很多啊！比如你的战略思想什么的……”他说着说着眼神不由自主地朝边上飘忽起来，在军事学院里学习敌军的战略，而敌军的首领此时此刻就站在自己面前，这种事情换做是过去韦伯压根想也不敢想，但现实却如同讽刺小说一样在漫不经心中对未来做了充分的预言。  
“啧啧啧小子，你真是让我出乎意料，”伊斯坎达尔忍不住笑了一下，他的表态类似于一种信号，很快周围也响起了各种嘻嘻哈哈的笑声，被围在当中的韦伯只觉得自己好像被羞耻地围观了，不由自主地地扭捏起来，“干、干嘛！我我我告诉你！可不会因为你教我开枪，我就崇拜你啊！”  
呸！自己到底再说点什么呢！韦伯在心里哀嚎了一下忍不住蹲在了地上，天哪，伊斯坎达尔也好、肯尼斯主任也罢，大家肯定都会觉得我是个傻瓜吧？

宇宙如同一张巨大的深蓝色帷幕，星辰不过是它上面最为细碎的点缀，与这些旷古永恒之物相比，人类渺小得简直令人发笑，能够旷古长存的帝王将相能够讨论的也就只有那么一丁点身前身后事，甚至也因为时间过于漫长而散落在时间长河中，仅存了那么些只言片语让人加以各种各样的揣测。  
韦伯忍不住想象了一下日后书里会怎么形容这场漫长的人生旅行——他想过很多形容词、甚至参考过一下伊斯坎达尔私人藏书馆里的库存却依旧没有得到一个稳妥的答案。  
卑劣的背叛者显然不适合实际情形，而窃国者之类的称呼好像也与现实相差甚远，当然并非没有更难听的形容词，但基于眼前的境况来看韦伯实在不想将落魄的被抛弃者之类的词汇加诸于自己身上——这种毫无意义的自我安慰法其实只能得到些精神上的些许胜利却对现实毫无帮助。  
年轻人趴在窗边，旗舰缓慢地在银河中向前飘行，可能除了他之外所有人都知道自己的目的地，而这种其他人都清楚自己却稀里糊涂的感觉让他一次又一次地朝指挥室看过去，可以说在他还没有发现的情况下，这个名叫韦伯•维尔维特的年轻人已经表现出了对伊斯坎达尔足够的依赖和信任，哪怕此时此刻他对此还毫无所觉。  
“我们要去补给，”一直跟在伊斯坎达尔身边的一个年轻副官不知何时出现在他身边，在跳过各种各样繁复且可能冗长的问候之后，他非常直接地给了答案，“距离这里大约四个星系，虽然在星图上它被标注为一颗死星但却是走私的好地方。”  
走私……韦伯皱了下眉，当然现在并不是纠结这种犯罪行为的时候，做为实际上已经被帝国公布为反叛者的他们显然已经没有了去制止犯罪的权利，更何况反叛军要得到武器动力源或者其他东西总归会和一些其他灰色产业有所联系。  
不过在这个年轻人的记忆中，对方所描述的地方显然不只是死星这么简单。  
“如果我没有记错的话，”他朝依旧带着笑意的副官先生那里看了一眼，“我记得那里有相当数量的宇宙海盗？”这虽然是个问句但中间蕴含的肯定却是两个人都心知肚明的，对方微微额首显然是赞同了韦伯的观点，不过就如同反叛军总是会和灰色产业打交道一样，要想又便宜又快速地拿到帝国的禁购品只有指望什么都喜欢掠夺的宇宙海盗——多么正常且流畅的供销渠道啊，年轻人暗暗想到，但与伊斯坎达尔的盛名相比，宇宙海盗的名声就不那么好了。  
他努力试图将脑子里那些关于宇宙海盗的狰狞嘴脸忘得一干二净，但却好像有了反效果，只要越是试图忘记一些东西，那些东西就会非常顺理成章地出现在自己的脑子里——这好像是韦伯第一次对自己良好的记忆力感到一丝郁闷，档案里那些与血腥及罪恶联系在一起的名字接二连三地在脑子里跳舞。  
“哦告诉我……我们并不会见到吉尔伽美什对吧？”  
“看起来你对宇宙海盗也有所了解？”对方笑了起来而韦伯却觉得未来的前景相当绝望，“天哪！”他跳了起来试图向对方解释一下那个名字所代表的恐怖——当然大部分资料存在着对那个人罪行的夸大其词（毕竟边境的腐败众人皆知，如果将那些被贪污掉的损失扣在一个绝对不会反驳的海盗身上，那么对于那些贪婪无比的管理者来说是再好不过的事情了，当然若是能够在某天将他一举击杀，那么就能彻底侵吞掉占据着大半个海盗、走私生意的黄金之王的所有财富）——“我听说他喜怒无常！”  
“哦的确如此！”  
“我听说他完全不讲道理！”  
“唔……如果他一个人的情况下的话也的确没错。”  
“我听说他非常丑陋还杀人如麻！！”  
“哦关於这点的话我只能说传言完全错误，他是个非常英俊的、红眼睛金头发的、有着与伊斯坎达尔几乎相似气量的男人，当然脾气的确不好。”副官先生说着说着突然停住了话头，他慢慢转过身朝着指挥室的方向微微鞠了一躬便迅速地退了下去，如同来时一样几乎毫无声息。  
但与此同时唯独伊斯坎达尔可以带来的压迫感在瞬间将韦伯紧紧地压制住了，“哟小子，接下来我带你去个好地方。”

伊斯坎达尔输入了一个莫名其妙的坐标——年轻人手中的星图几乎在同一时间显示出了该地的位置——那是位于790光年外的小行星带内的一片空旷地带，应该不存在除了小行星碎片之外的其他东西，不过那毕竟是偏远地带，而为了确保一些不入流生意的正常进行，许多走私贩子和海盗们都会选择在那种地方建立一个建议空间跳跃点。  
这并不是个好主意，在刚经历过一场大战之后，虽然补给迫在眉睫但自己这边已经没有足够的能力进行空间跳跃——肯尼斯先生的飞船受到了太大的创伤，勉强行进已属不易，再跳跃一次的话恐怕会立刻散架，而伊斯坎达尔的主舰状态也并不圆满。  
他试图说些什么却在下一刻被对方的雷厉风行和执行力所震慑。  
作为一个常年与军部打交道的人，韦伯要比其他人更为了解帝国内部那让人瞠目结舌的官僚主义作风，无论什么事情找上他们，总会不出意外地推三阻四，那些乐于自称自己是英雄战士的先生们甚至都懒得做一做日常的武器维护和包养（当然考虑到众所周知的腐败问题，韦伯也不好说那些武器到底有多少还可以使用），而在伊斯坎达尔的旗舰上他却从未见过违背伊斯坎达尔意愿的人，虽然他们各个看起来比帝国军还要吊儿郎当却感觉比任何一个正规军都更为可靠。  
这也许是不败的秘密，不过此时此刻韦伯并没有什么心情继续去研究伊斯坎达尔的带兵之道，他忐忑不安地计算着空间跳跃可能会对飞船造成的伤害，那些复杂的公式占据了这个年轻人几乎全部的心神，以至于他根本没能第一时间发现身边彪形大汉脸上露出的戏谑的笑意。  
不过很快，年轻的军人就被眼前的一切惊呆了。  
“这不可能！”他目瞪口呆地指着窗外那绝对不算小的太空基地——那里甚至已经庞大到可以算是一个巨大的人工星球了，当然在他的星图上这里依旧空无一物，官方系统在几秒前还提醒他靠近这里时请注意小行星的碎片，“这么大一个是怎么瞒过帝国边防的？”  
“隐瞒？你是不是搞错了什么？”伊斯坎达尔的脸上露出了一丝可以算得上狰狞的笑容，“为什么要隐瞒？懂事儿的不会来，不懂事儿的干掉不就行了？”  
简直太有道理了……在帝国军人面前这样一本正经地说出这种话合适吗？年轻人忍不住在心里吐槽了一句，转身却目不转睛地盯上了远处那颗金灿灿的庞然大物，比起其他人工基地的建筑风格，这颗疑似被走私贩子、海盗所建设起来的无名之城好像显得更具有攻击力一些——他绝对没有忽视掉周遭那些目光所及之处就能看到的暴露在外到底军事设备，虽然不太愿意承认，但显然现在走私贩子的武装与一般正规军队并没有什么太大的区别，一些应该有的基础设施甚至可能要比还在帝国掌控之中的偏远地去好上一些。  
“补给、维修，当然只要你有钱，要什么都能在这里搞到，虽然不是我的地盘但对于大部分走货人来说这里却和天堂没什么两样。”  
“……欢迎来到苏美尔……”


	18. Chapter 18

这是个从来没听说过的地名，当然如果单纯从苏美尔这个词来分析的话，差不多可以追溯到人类星际行走史之前的古地球文明中的远古历史部分——那实在是太过悠久的过去了，哪怕博闻强记如肯尼斯先生，他也未必能够非常确切地回忆起与之相关的知识点。  
韦伯并非傻到判断不出眼前这座庞然大物那可以预见的让人咋舌的造价，先不说星球的建造费用，光那些防御武器就价值不菲，这不太像是一两个走私贩子、海盗或者是其他热爱小打小闹的犯罪分子们能够拿得出手的资金，“走私很赚钱么？”他忍不住问道，“据我所知，按照帝国法律的相关规定这是一经发现立刻处死的罪行。”  
“哦，然后呢？”伊斯坎达尔轻描淡写地哼了一声，“小子容我提醒你，你们现在身上也背负着一经发现立刻处死的罪名，并没有比余与那里的其他人好到哪里去，在命都快要没了的现在，你居然还能想着那要你性命的帝国的相关法律，这真是让人吃惊的天真。”他看着韦伯，就仿佛这个年轻人是个专门负责逗笑的弄臣一样，嘲笑着他的天真和不识时务。  
韦伯愣了一秒然后立刻羞愧地红了脸，就如同伊斯坎达尔所说的那样，他现在好像依旧对自己的身份懵懵懂懂——或者说得更简单点——他根本就没有自己是个罪人的意识，当然要从一个守法公民、还算有点前程的小军官转变成不得不在星系间逃亡、被冠上污名的罪犯，这之间的确需要点适应时间，却万万不应该在伊斯坎达尔面前表露出来。  
他有些懊恼地抿了抿唇，刚想再说点什么转头就看到刚还站在自己身边的先生早就在另一边接通了通信系统。屏幕因为之前的袭击而受到了些许损坏，韦伯仅能断断续续的画面中判断对方就如同外面漂浮着的太空基地一样金光闪闪，“他可真是太亮眼了。”年轻人带着点震惊感叹了起来，而就在他试图再看的仔细一点的时候，那边的音量突然一下子放大了。  
“杂种！居然如同丧家之犬一样逃到我这里来？瞧瞧你那德行，的确是能愉悦到我几分的哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
哈？这是谁啊？！

韦伯一直认为伊斯坎达尔并不是那种可以忍下各种挑衅的男人，也许一开始会为了战略保持沉默，但接下来的反弹必定会更为凶猛，在这个年轻人的印象中好像还没有哪个人有胆色到敢在伊斯坎达尔面前大呼小叫（这时候他果断忘记了自己在这之前冲着伊斯坎达尔咆哮的片段）。  
形势一瞬间仿佛非常紧张——才怪。  
伊斯坎达尔得意洋洋地笑了起来，“余刚和帝国军打了一架，就是他们逃得太快了，实在没意思的很。”  
“所以你这杂种你一脸狼狈地逃到我这里来了吗？哈！哈！哈！就这样居然还好意思宣称要征服宇宙，脸未免也太大了吧。”  
能不能好好说话？年轻人目瞪口呆地看着那两个家伙，当然他很快就想起来联络器对面的那位先生有着多么危险的身份，不过话说回来，如果真的要比较一下的话，说不定伊斯坎达尔的危险程度要远远低于著名的军火贩子吉尔伽美什，毕竟后者是出了名的不讲道理和喜怒无常。  
一直都有传言说没有吉尔伽美什弄不到的武器，无论是过去那著名的女武神的项链还是帝国最新出品的飞船，只要想得到、只要足够有钱就什么都能得到，不过这并不是他出名的主要原因，坏脾气才是。  
与其他军火贩子（准确说应该是与其他所有正常的生意人不太一样），吉尔伽美什压根不考虑推销自己的产品、维护自己的商业品牌这种在他眼里完全没有意义的事情，如果想要测试武器性能这位先生只会做一件事情——那就是直接朝着买主开炮。这样居然还能完成生意、并且生意越做越大，实在很难去理解买主的想法。  
韦伯往伊斯坎达尔身后缩了缩，他从来都没有对付这种性格的人的经验，况且吉尔伽美什盛名在外，着实让这个年轻人有点闻风丧胆，但显然韦伯的任何动静并不可能完全瞒过联络器对面那个金光闪闪的男人的眼睛。  
“你什么时候改养兔子了？”他拖长了语调慢吞吞地问道，“看着好像挺好玩的，不如送给我，你要的东西我勉勉强强给你打个九点九折。”  
这不就是没有打折吗？韦伯从伊斯坎达尔身后探出脑袋刚想要吐槽两句就看到了吉尔伽美什朝着自己阴森森地笑了一下，吓的他又立刻缩回了脑袋，趴手趴脚地抱住了伊斯坎达尔的披风。  
“这可不行，这小子可是余刚刚弄到手的人质，虽然看着不成样子、也没什么胆量、一副小家子气，”大汉刚说了两句就察觉到躲在背后的那小子正恨恨地揪着自己的衣服，虽然没能看到他的表情，不过仔细想想恐怕也是那咬牙切齿又无能为力的愤恨样子吧，他忍不住笑了一下，在吉尔伽美什略带惊讶的目光中把韦伯一把抓了出来，“不过嘛，还算是有点脑子的，关键余觉得他运气不错啊。”  
什么嘛还以为你会说点什么，运气到底算是哪门子的优点？况且如果自己运气很好的话也根本不会碰上这场祸事、碰到这么多乱七八糟的人吧？被提在半空中韦伯挣扎着扭了两下，却最终扁扁嘴把一切委屈吞了下去，只一个人默默堵着气把头扭到了一边。  
这倒是让人有点惊讶的反应，伊斯坎达尔忍不住对着这个年轻人挑了挑眉，他之所以会一眼看中韦伯，然后将之从肯尼斯身边带过来，其实有非常深层次的原因，当然比起肯尼斯脑子里所想的那些门门道道又好像简单易懂了很多。  
如果用最通俗的说法，差不多就是看对眼了。  
虽然的确让人难以置信（相信韦伯本人也会对这个原因嗤之以鼻），但韦伯所表现出来的与伊斯坎达尔所接触到的那种贵族是完全不一样的存在，他不像一般的贵族那样带着虚伪的假面具，永远只会矜持地微笑，不能接受自己的失败——伊斯坎达尔在练枪的过程中曾经很认真地观察过韦伯，这个年轻人的确没什么射击的天赋——这没什么，并不是每个人都适合上战场的，但他的确在改变，从一点点挺直的背就能看出来他在认真做事。  
这是一种很难能可贵的品质，伊斯坎达尔很少出言夸奖别人，而且在他看来这种事情也并不值得特地点出来表扬一下，但考虑到对方一贯以来身处的环境，居然还能这样朴实就有点少见了。  
吉尔伽美什极为敏锐地捕捉到了伊斯坎达尔眼里那一闪而逝的流光，倒是让这个性格古怪的家伙彻底起了兴致，“有趣！很有趣！”他突然又一次笑了起来，当然韦伯依旧过没有能够理解到他的笑点，“我说真的，给我玩几天就送回来，为此我打……嗷！”他刚想再说点什么，就突然被身后一个绿色头发的男人一下子击倒在地，屏幕上那张雌雄莫辩的脸一闪而过，然后瞬间黑屏了。  
吉尔伽美什居然被人打了！韦伯几乎想要尖叫出声，但很快他又冷静了下来，毕竟伊斯坎达尔显得是这样冷静，甚至看上去有点无言以对，完全不像是碰到了什么重大事情的模样，于是在冷静了几秒之后，他忍不住悄声问道吗“这……是怎么回事？”  
“夫妻打架……”伊斯坎达尔的表情略微地变化了一下，再一次补充道，“夫夫打架，没错，恩奇都应该是个男人。”  
“什么叫应该是个男人啦？”其实吐槽点意外地不太对劲的韦伯在嘀咕了两秒后才后知后觉地叫了出来，“等等！为什么这种性格的人都有恋人？”  
这种八卦问题照理来说应该没人会给他解答，但伊斯坎达尔却非常认真地琢磨了一下，也许是吉尔伽美什的性格实在是太过多变，在仔细考虑了几分钟后，他仿佛是想到了什么终于回答道，“据说从小一起长大，所以比其他人多更多了几分忍耐力吧？”  
不，这简直应该算是圣人一样的忍耐力了。自认为不太八卦的少年忍不住想到。  
一个半小时之后吉尔伽美什才再次出现在韦伯面前，那时飞船已经进入空港，甚至在没有人指挥的情况下熟门熟路地进入了维修仓，对此武器商非常的不满意，“这算什么意思？凭什么他们就能这样进来？一切都还没谈妥当呢！”恩奇都毫不犹豫地再一次对着他的后脑勺来了一下，力气之大让韦伯忍不住呲了下牙。  
恩奇都先生是个非常好的人——虽然在这个地方用好人来做一个形容词好像总觉得有些奇妙的违和感，但韦伯觉得能够接受性格如此乖戾的吉尔伽美什作为朋友，心性应该已经修炼到了出神入化的程度了。  
完全不知道自己被腹诽了很多次的武器商面无表情地看着伊斯坎达尔提供给他的清单——这份两页、有185个条目的武器及补给清单虽然还不至于对他的库存产生什么影响，但由小见大，他差不多已经可以琢磨出接下来对方准备要做的事情了。  
“你在玩火。”他弹了弹单子冷笑了一声，“你这只会打仗的杂种脑袋是不是被什么糊了脑袋，不过就是捡了一船的炮灰，就准备借此机会打上帝国吗？蠢货！你这是在找死！”  
伊斯坎达尔好整以暇地靠在舒服的沙发上豪爽地灌下了大半瓶烈酒，如果说吉尔伽美什这里有什么非常值得赞美的东西，恐怕也就只有这位金光闪闪的商人那些窖藏的足以让世界上所有收藏家都为之发狂的美酒了，虽然酒窖的主人看不惯大汉接下来即将进行的看似无脑的放肆的行动，但好像对不打招呼就喝酒这件事反而没表现得太过气愤，“杂种！你这种牛饮简直是在浪费我的好酒。”金光灿灿的武器商咆哮了一声，转手从柜子里又拿出了一瓶，“毫无品味的家伙，这才是真正的好酒，你挑酒只看酒精浓度吗？”  
那的确是绝世的好酒，刚启封就能闻到一股浓浓的酒香，伊斯坎达尔深深吸了一口气顿时笑逐颜开，“好酒！”他大喝一声却突然压低了声音问道，“开这瓶酒……看起来你也不是不心动啊，拉美西斯是不是马上就要到了？”


	19. Chapter 19

拉美西斯和吉尔伽美什——如果可以找个词来形容他们的话，也许只能用谜一样的心之友来概括他们那奇妙的友谊，哪怕是恩奇都也曾对这哈哈大笑二人组有过哭笑不得又吐槽不能的经历。如果只是单纯地认为他俩是非专业的搞笑组合的话，那就太过小看这两个人能够带来的危险了，当然比起异常高调的吉尔伽美什——这位武器商人从来不知道掩饰这个词语怎么拼——这位被称为法老王、拉二的情报贩子的伪装就靠谱多了。  
他是一家著名连锁咖啡店的店长，喜欢酒、养了不少血统高贵但相当凶狠的的猫。  
“比这个家伙可靠多了。”伊斯坎达尔在向韦伯介绍的时候重点强调了这一点，“可以说除了是个猫控之外没啥缺点。”  
“为什么猫控是个缺点？”韦伯对这个人设颇为不解，那种毛茸茸的小动物从古至今都很招人喜欢，哪怕在文学方面不太擅长的他也能举出不少为之著书立传的名人，“喜欢猫应该没什么吧？”  
“嚯！那杂种的猫凶的不行！”吉尔伽美什在旁边愤愤不平地补充道，“所有的都特别凶！”看这态度不用想就能猜到发生过什么，韦伯忍不住窃笑了一声，招来了金灿灿的武器商瞬间投来的好几个眼刀子。  
大概是吉尔伽美什本人天生和动物不太对盘，几秒种后，从外面冲进来了两只蓝色的大猫，它们张牙舞爪地绕着吉尔伽美什转了两圈，然后并排趴在了武器商脚边，若不是那两只大型猫科动物的确在喵喵喵地叫，韦伯说不定会因为那与家猫完全不匹配的体积和大小将它们判断为老虎豹子之类的猛兽。  
“杂种还不快滚！”脾气暴躁的武器商一边呵斥着一边不知从哪里摸出了两包猫罐头——韦伯见过这个牌子，印象中是需要定制的、价格相当昂贵的专业猫粮——会出现在这里实在是很让人好奇，大概是因为他探究的目光太过灼热，吉尔伽美什异常不满地再次瞪了他一眼。  
大猫们完全没有理会武器商的咆哮，它们嗅了嗅罐头，嫌弃得哼哼了两声之后跑来开始蹭伊斯坎达尔。这应该算是这几天里韦伯看到的最好笑的画面了，明明给予了投喂却完全没有得到感激的吉尔伽美什气冲冲的样子和看起来不太擅长对付猫却被猫黏住了的一脸无奈的伊斯坎达尔，明明放到外面是光提名字就能让人闻风丧胆的家伙，现在却连两只猫都搞不定。  
“臭小子，你也太幸灾乐祸了。”伊斯坎达尔手一伸就把韦伯提溜到了身边，一把塞在了大猫们面前，大概是真的被调教得相当好的缘故，猫咪们对于眼前突然换了个生物并没有显得太过焦躁，也就不过三五分钟的事情，这个年轻的帝国军军官已经忘记好奇拉美西斯是个什么样的人物，专心致志地和猫玩到了一起。  
“这小子倒是个心思很纯正的家伙，”伊斯坎达尔悄无声息地和吉尔伽美什一起走出了会客室，拉美西斯不太喜欢和人打交道，会特地使唤猫过来很程度上就是为了引开韦伯的好奇心——对于情报贩子来说，这种几乎没有任何信息流出的无名之人才是最为可怕和致命的，如果可以的话他绝对不想和韦伯打交道。  
后者虽然暂时还不太明白这中间的弯弯绕绕却凭着本能感觉到了伊斯坎达尔不愿意带自己去见拉美西斯的用意，在几乎没有交流的情况下默默地留在了会客室里，“总感觉有点被小瞧了，”年轻人抱着猫轻声说道，蓝色的皮毛比柔软的丝缎还让人着迷，乖巧的大猫的呼噜声也让人特别想跟着一起睡过去，他蹭了蹭温暖的皮毛，那顺滑的感觉让他不由自主地跟着它们趴在了地上，“下次，也想抬头挺胸地站在那些人面前呢。”  
亲眼看看那些在帝国如同禁句一样不能提及的家伙。  
“不过要能够成为和伊斯坎达尔差不多厉害的人物的话，应该很难吧？”明知道猫咪根本不会回答他任何问题，韦伯却依旧忍不住问出了口，当然能让他这样坦率很大程度上是因为这个房间里只有他一个人的缘故，内心深处的迷茫和不安不可能对着伊斯坎达尔坦诚相对，也没有办法向肯尼斯诉说，在日复一日愈加远离主星的是日子里，那种孤独感正渐渐地将自己吞没。  
我这样的弱小，对于伊斯坎达尔来说到底有什么存在的价值呢？  
完全没有得到认可的失落感如同一块石头压得韦伯喘不过气来，和在帝国的日子完全不同，那个大汉并不会否认自己的努力也绝对不会因为一件小事的成功而随意的进行夸奖，他好像永远都站在离自己极为遥远的高处，疏离又冷漠地看着自己往上攀登。偶尔韦伯会觉得自己是不是稍微靠近了他一点，却在下一秒又被立刻打回原形，这种失落感无处排解，只能对着猫诉说一二。  
“对于伊斯坎达尔来说，我到底算是什么呢？他说我是一个战利品，但根本没有任何价值的我，对于他来说其实只是个累赘吧？”没有指望得到回答的韦伯戳了戳蓝色大猫的鼻子，立刻被对方的爪子糊了一脸，“哎哎哎哎我错了我错了轻点。”

“所以说，带着他是为什么？我没看出来他有什么利用价值……”拉美西斯揉了揉怀里的两只蓝猫朝伊斯坎达尔看了一眼，和韦伯玩耍的几只猫身上都带着窃听设备，足够让他在对方完全不知情的情况下倾听一些那小子不会对任何人说的心事，“如果只是因为血统的话，应该有其他更为接近的可以供你选择吧？”  
“血统？什么血统？”伊斯坎达尔一屁股坐在地上，这种动作若是由其他人来做恐怕会显得粗鲁又没有教养，偏偏他做出来就没来由地有种震慑人的力量，“如果你是指那一星半点的王室血统的话，我才没把那东西放在眼里呢。”他说着抓起冰桶抄了几块冰将它们一块块弹进杯子里，这种大概只有小孩子才会喜欢玩的游戏，他倒是做的一丝不苟，不过无论是吉尔伽美什也好还是拉美西斯也罢，都对此无动于衷也完全没有要嘲讽那家伙的意思。  
他们三个人各据一方闷头喝了两杯，显然都在思考接下来应该怎样争取己方的最大利益——显然无论是金光闪闪的武器商还是行事隐秘的情报贩子都对伊斯坎达尔会成功这点深信不疑，这个国家已经彻底腐烂了，是该用斧子劈开那些沉重又充满恶臭的枷锁，将所有人从疯疯癫癫的皇帝手里解放出来了。  
当然除了伊斯坎达尔之外的那两个并非对这个世界没有什么想法——就如同所有胸怀大志的人一样，他们一直以来都在暗地里隐秘地进行着自己的计划，但也许是那位热爱征服一切的红发大汉本身让人震撼的胸怀，虽然依旧对他并不怎么服气，三人却因此产生了非常微妙的、维持着某种平衡的友谊。  
互相牵制、互相支持、互相妥协、互相插刀，仿佛已经是他们三个人之间的日常，只是这一次伊斯坎达尔并不是一个人。  
虽然韦伯•威尔维特先生看起来非常幼稚——那个年轻人还不到二十岁，无论从学历阅历来看都与这帮游走于死亡边缘的“亡命之徒”有着天壤之别，实在看不出伊斯坎达尔到底是怎么看中他的，当然比起还算正直的拉美西斯，吉尔伽美什的脑洞就要大得多，只是那些带有情色意味的想象却在他真正与韦伯接触过一阵子之后彻底放弃了。  
那家伙完全将这小子当成是自己的部下在培养，只是比起现在伊斯坎达尔麾下的那些得力战将，韦伯看起来压根毫无用处，看那小子的手就知道，他根本连枪都不会开，这样一个毫无作用的人，特地带在身边实在是让人无法理解。他曾经非常仔细地观察过伊斯坎达尔，当然哪怕这种打量再怎么严密也依旧不可能瞒过那家伙，只是比起其他将这种视线视为挑衅的人不同，伊斯坎达尔倒是非常坦然地由着他继续看下去，但也就是这份坦然才让武器商确定收留韦伯、将他带在身边完全是这个家伙不动脑子做出来的判断。  
人与人之间的缘分就是这么奇怪，当年吉尔伽美什和恩奇都也是这样不打不相识、和拉美西斯之间的交情也不过是哈哈笑了两声就冒出来的、哪怕他再怎么想探究韦伯这个人的特殊性，在拉美西斯这样直白、伊斯坎达尔几近默认的试探之后，他不得不得出了这样的结论。  
简单来说就是突然看对眼了。  
当答案只剩下一个的时候哪怕再怎么不科学它也是标准答案，吉尔伽美什将监听器打开又关上、关上又打开，所能听到的只有那个小子无数对于自身能力的不信任及对伊斯坎达尔极为隐蔽的憧憬之情，大概是还在纠结双方身份和自己的立场，他在几个关键的词汇上用词非常含糊，其中不少段落恐怕是埋在大猫绒毛里含含糊糊地说出来的，不过这完全不妨碍到伊斯坎达尔先生脸上露出的那该死的得意。  
“不过是个杂种！”他愤愤不平地嘀咕起来，为什么吾友就从来没有这样坦然地夸奖过自己呢？  
“如果非要说他有什么优点的话，除了肯学之外，运气倒是相当不错的。”那群人碰到了的几乎是必死的局面，居然能够脱困而出遇上自己，从某种程度上来形容简直就是幸运爆表，伊斯坎达尔在接收这群人的时候，曾经向那些话还惶恐不安的帝国军们略加打听过最后一次空间跳跃时发生的事情。  
撇开实力不谈，那小子在最后关头爆发出来的决断和几乎可以算是无以复加的幸运拯救了那艘舰艇上的所有活人，如果说在这次事件中谁最值得褒奖，那就只有韦伯一个人了。  
“他运气好。”伊斯坎达尔极为冷静地介绍道，“跟他是什么血统没什么关系，我觉得他运气好，仅此而已。”  
王族血统也好、未来的指挥官也好，如果打下整个帝国的话这样人要多少有多少，但幸运之神却只会在一个人身上降临。  
伊斯坎达尔觉得自己好像找到了幸运的代表。


	20. Chapter 20

这话听起来太可笑了，另外两个人不约而同地嗤了一声，幸运这种东西是最虚无缥缈的，如果仅仅凭借着一点就能打胜仗的话，那所有人都应该去堤喀星朝拜一下才对。  
“我得提醒你，”拉美西斯举起酒杯晃了晃，“那小子可没什么军事家的血统，虽然我也觉得XX之子、XX之孙这种说法非常愚蠢，但父兄所处的位置的确可以影响到后辈的眼界，你养的那个小子不过是皇室最烂一支庶子情妇所生的孩子，就算有那么丁点皇室血统在未来也绝对不会成为你的助力，反而会因为他的母亲的存在而多有限制，这点极有可能成为日后攻击你的手段，我劝你放弃他比较好，毕竟堤喀只是偏远地区的一颗毫无亮光的小行星，而维多利亚却曾一度刻在每艘战舰的最前端，胜利女神要比幸运女神重要多了。”  
这倒是极为真诚的肺腑之言，以拉美西斯的为人，这已经是相当难得一见的大实话，毕竟情报贩子在没有付钱的时候十句可能只有一句是真的，这点伊斯坎达尔很承他的情，不过红头发的大汉并没有将这件事情放在心上。事实上这位先生在判断“才华”这方面有着与其他人不太一样的见解，门第并不在他的考虑范围内，他的追随者里有不少是星际人口贩子们丢弃的“货物”。当然如果非要追究门第的话，拉美西斯的手下也好、吉尔伽美什的手下也好有大批大批见不得光的家伙，只是与伊斯坎达尔不同，那些人也许永远都无法走在阳光下，而韦伯•威尔维特的资料却早就在帝国方面的案牍上了，这才是另外两个人所担心的地方。  
那个小子，哪怕现在看起来再怎么憧憬伊斯坎达尔，也完全不能保证本人的忠诚度。  
事实上恩奇都也是这么想的。  
绿色长发，面若少女的年轻人此时此刻证盘膝坐在韦伯面前，与对方一起揉搓着大猫柔软的皮毛，“奥茲曼特别擅长养这个。”他笑眯眯地补充道，“那是拉美西斯的真名，不过因为太长了，所以有着各种各样的简称。”  
“唔……他们都和想象得不太一样。”资料里的这三个人和实际上他所见到的这三个人感觉完全不一样，若是换一个时间和地点看到他们，韦伯也许会非常天真地把拉美西斯当成宠物店的老板、把吉尔伽美什当成中二病未愈的宅男……好吧也许就只有伊斯坎达尔一个人人设没感觉没什么变化，其他人都和资料上的差的太远了，“他们都挺有意思的。”年轻人忍不住补充了一句。  
他站起来趴着窗往外面看去，能够看到的并不是金色的卫星城内部而是璀璨又深幽的宇宙，群星在极远处散发着光彩，那些距离这里几万、几十万光年的地方如果用空间跳跃系统的话可能只需要一天或者两天就能抵达，庞大的星盘上放眼望去那些原本属于帝国的领地其实早就在一次又一次分裂中成为了其他人的囊中之物，它们有些是大贵族的领地、有些早就和伊斯坎达尔一样默默地举起了反旗。  
说来有趣，人类好像从古至今都在重复着分裂、融合再分裂的进程，从那颗蓝色小星球开始就没有改变过，他完全不想去回忆历史课本上对于首任皇帝陛下的种种夸张描述却忍不住去想象未来历史会怎么描写今天这个可能不为人知却足以决定未来整个星系命运的小小会面，也许参会者在帝国方面看来不过是通缉令上的一二三名，但却无一不是能够掀起足够浪潮的男人们。  
“真想……一直看下去呢。”他眼睛亮晶晶地看向恩奇都，“这种极有可能见证历史的感觉实在是太棒了。”  
绿头发的年轻人歪了歪脑袋——他曾经一度被吉尔伽美什吐槽和脾气和泥人似的，虽然谈不爽木讷，却并不是那种能够感知对方情绪的类型，以至于他不是很能够理解韦伯在兴奋些什么，在他看来，分也好、合也好，最终能够获得胜利的只有吉尔伽美什一个人。  
这是身为宇宙首席通缉犯吉尔伽美什最为重要的武器的自信。  
唔好吧，那家伙可不喜欢自己将自己定义成一个非人类的物品。  
恩奇都又笑了一下，也许他不能理解韦伯在心潮澎湃点什么，不过不妨碍他看这个年轻人很顺眼，监听活动也许在十几分钟前还有些必要但现在以他的眼光来看韦伯•威尔维特是个相当单纯的人类，“你想出去逛逛吗？”  
想！韦伯兴奋地转过身却在下一秒冷静了下来，他是个很有自知之明的年轻人，这里并不是伊斯坎达尔的地盘，诚然对方并没有说过自己不能离开之类的话，但他依旧不想因为自己而造成什么不必要的误会，“不了，”他再一次揉起了拉美西斯养的大猫，“我就呆在这儿挺好的。”什么都不看、什么都不知道，也许会被肯尼斯先生斥责为胆小和没有见识但感觉也没什么。  
这倒是个很新奇的说法，恩奇都见过许许多多试图走出去打听些东西的人们，他们中有些会被吉尔伽美什派人处理掉，有些可能会投入武器商人的麾下，却从来没有一个这样直白地承认自己的胆小和怯弱。  
真是一个很奇怪的人。恩奇都突然有些明白伊斯坎达尔看重对方的理由了。

与自己选择不出去的韦伯不同，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生其实对这个地方充满了好奇。作为一个从小在首都长大的贵族，他和其他那些热爱为非作歹、作威作福的贵族们不同，反而对主星以外的地方充满了好奇，只是出于身份及各种各样的阻碍，这位先生唯一一次出行反而可以算是他生命的终点了，虽然所有人都试图安慰他事情并没有恶化到这一步，但基于对皇帝陛下本人的了解及自身形势的谨慎估计，他很清楚自己未必有命能够活着回去。  
真有意思，明明早就已经废除了贵族制的存在，掌管国家的人却从来都不曾发生过变化，显然他不可能受到一个公正的审查——只要一想到法庭和军部那些令人厌恶的嘴脸，这位曾经最接近王位、被那些家伙百般讨好过的先生就忍不住露出了厌恶的表情。  
肯尼斯并不是那种毫无政治敏感度的人，事实上以他的身份若是对这些东西丝毫不懂恐怕早就死过十七八次了，但也因为他心里明白所以反而更加清楚自己能够平安回去的概率有多低。  
皇帝陛下——金发的舰长回忆了一下，在那段极为漫长的没有子嗣的日子里，对方的确是曾经真心将他当成继承人培养的，只是一旦让那个家伙看到希望显然自己是可以被毫不犹豫舍弃掉的那一个。他忍不住想到了自己小时候的雄心壮志，走遍天下这种曾一度被嘲笑为异想天开、无稽之谈的伟大宏愿好像终于到了可实现它的时候了，他按捺不住朝着宇宙星图看过去，那些黑色的斑点也许在自己人生的最后这段时间里会一个个亮起，填补完他那空洞又苍白且现在看来极为可笑的前半段人生。  
若可以将这里作为他走出去的第一步的话其实应该是个非常完美的开始——从帝都来的年轻贵族和在通缉令上的逃犯们——当然仔细想想的话却应该是从帝都落荒而逃的落魄贵族和将通缉令视若无物、日子过得非常随心所欲的逃犯们，他甚至能够感觉到那些在一墙之隔努力修缮这整条飞艇的家伙们可能会有的窃窃私语，那些细碎的嘲弄声踩在空气中散开，如同这世上最可怕的毒药一样一点点沁入自己的肌肤、自己的心灵。  
他脑子里混乱成了一团，走出去还是继续在这个狭小的房间里故步自封，每一步对于他来说都显得是那样的艰难，直到有一个人推开门为止，“修理速度非常快，预计十个小时后就能顺利起航……”迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生露出了一个非常久违的微笑，他头上的伤势看起来在这里得到了稳妥的治疗，很难想像这个充斥着各种通缉犯的地方居然还会有手法如此高明的外科医生，当然并不是说卫宫医生的手法有什么问题，而是那位先生显然被奇奇怪怪的神父给缠上了，而一般情况下舰船上的其他人并不太愿意去招惹性情古怪、据说还身手不凡的言峰绮礼。  
金发的指挥官先生刚准备仔细思考一下那位神父的身份，对面的先生却露出了一丝犹疑之色，光辉之貌下隐隐浮出了一丝踌躇，“有个事情……我想你得知道。”他支支吾吾地说道，“……新闻里在报道这次的事情。”如这位先生所料的那样，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊的脸色瞬间变得极为苍白，他绝望地朝中尉看了一眼，如丧考妣地跌坐在椅子上。  
任何一个有自尊心的人都不能接受的污名就这样莫名其妙地被盖在了自己身上，大逆不道也好、心怀叵测也好；高傲是心怀不轨的代名词、冷漠是别有用心的掩饰，文人的笔、政客的嘴，在一旦涉及到皇权交替的时候会达到惊人的统一，他甚至能够想象得出皇帝陛下拖着病体展现出了极为惊人、足以收获几十个最佳表演奖的演技来表达自己的痛心疾首。  
“不，并不是您想的那样，”年轻的战士仿佛终于镇定下来似的认真说道，“是地下电视台在说……您不会以为在这个贼窝里会有谁看官方电视吧？”这位并不太擅长叙述的先生在发现自己的确无法将新闻报告里的消息一五一十地转述出来之后最终忍不住伸出手将兀自懵懂的舰长先生拖出了属于他自己的那片狭小天地，在无视了所有或是试探或是审视的目光后毫不犹豫地朝向食堂走去。  
而在那里、在屏幕上，一场激烈的演说正在进行着。  
肯尼斯一眼就认出了演说者，从某种意义上来说，对方还能勉强算是艾尔梅洛伊先生的同窗，只是因为狂放不羁的处事方法和口无遮拦的性格、胆大包天的狂妄态度迫使学校于六年前开除了对方，并宣布他的一些作品——现在看来很有道理，但当年看的时候只让人觉得满篇胡言乱语——成为了禁止发表的书目。  
他几乎能够想象出对方会说些什么，考虑到对方一贯以来对于皇室所表现出来的憎恶，他应该会很幸灾乐祸地看到自己陷入如此的不幸。  
“这是一场显而易见的阴谋，”对方端坐在镜头前侃侃而谈，“22岁的宠妃和179岁、早就已经失去生育能力的皇帝陛下有了孩子，当然众所周知这个也许只有他俩期待的孩子现在还在那女人的肚子里。不过鉴于在这之前包括皇后陛下在内的76位女性都没能成功诞育，从概率学的角度来说我很难认为这孩子是他亲生的。对于皇帝的吐槽我们暂且搁置在一边，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生的叛乱虽然在大部分国立电视台里被大肆宣扬和申讨，但稍微有点辨识能力的人都应该非常清楚，这是一起有预谋的恶毒的阴险计划，虽然暂时不能判断那艘白色舰艇逃往何处，但看在我和那位古板又毫无情商的先生就读于一个学校的份上，祝他能够顺利逃出生天。”  
画面闪了一下，右下角的小图换成了自己的照片，金发的年轻将领相当震惊于居然还有人为自己辩护这一事实，毕竟这位生活在首都、平日里与种种违法行为从未沾边过的先生还是第一次看到私人搭建的电视台向全星系广播的样子。  
好像有那么一丁点感动，但更多的是对现实的绝望，一眼能够看透的冤屈下是其他人完全无法插手的无奈，哪怕有再多再多希望能够看到自己逃出生天的企望也依旧无法逃脱后有追兵的残酷现实。若在此时此刻，他的心灵不够强大的话，兴许早就已经绝望到了杀死自己的程度，但偏偏艾尔梅洛伊先生并不愿意就这样输给一个还未出生的孩子，虽然自身的觉悟还没有到达一定要让皇帝陛下饮下苦酒的地步，但杀回首都的念头却已经成为了一根刺，牢牢地扎在心口，只是要完成这个愿望还有一个巨大的拦路石。  
钱。  
维修飞船要钱、维持补给线要钱、招募人手也要钱，这种近涉及到的金额是一个巨大的无底洞，而肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生此时此刻实际上是身无分文的。作为帝国屈指可数的大贵族，缺钱这个字眼听起来好像非常可笑，这位先生在几十代人潜心经营下有着庞大的封地和令人咋舌的财产，要养一支军队其实是非常简单的事情，只是家主的印信也好、可以调动资产的证明也罢都因为这次出征被他留在家里交给妹妹保管，以至于现在连维修飞船的钱都拿不出来，他绝不相信伊斯坎达尔会付这笔账。  
那位红头发的大汉看起来极为粗鲁、仿佛连基本的礼数都不周全，实际上是再精明不过的家伙，这样一个人，哪怕知道自己奇货可居（事实上只要有眼睛的都看得出这家伙已经将宝压在了韦伯而不是自己身上）也绝不会支付这样一笔庞大的金额，更别提复仇路上都由他来买单了。  
那么自己有什么足以交换着一切的东西吗？  
他在角落里徘徊了许久，将一切得失仔仔细细地算了一遍，有苟且偷生也有舍生取义、有自己成功杀回主星身登大宝、也有如同丧家之犬似的四处躲藏，他手上能够拿的出手的筹码实在太少了，这些也许根本不值一提的小手段若是以前是自己连看都不屑一看的东西，而现在却成了说每句话都需要仔细掂量的存在。  
“把那小子给我叫来。”肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊最终还是放弃了自己亲自交涉的想法，贵族的骄傲让他只要一想到要对一群罪犯低头就痛苦不堪，这种在大部分人看来是非常矫情的想法却是这位先生最后的坚持。  
仿佛只要他自己不曾出面，就依旧能够维持住艾尔梅洛伊当家人的尊严。  
这实在是没有意思的倔强，迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生忍不住想到，韦伯•威尔维特毕竟不是埃尔梅罗家的人——诚然他们俩之间有那么一丁点血缘关系，但情妇的孩子和正儿八经的家主还是有着本质上的区别的，若是连这种家族最为机密的事情都被对方知晓的话。  
那么肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊会被抛弃的概率也会大幅度的提升。  
黑发的青年并不想让身边人知道自己这种危险的想法，事实上在经过仔细且周到的思考后，所有人都能得出几乎一致的结论，哪怕肯尼斯表现得再怎样不通世事也没有办法掩盖掉他做为一个前•皇位继承人所应该具有的素质，而这绝对不是一个想要培养傀儡的人所希望看到的。  
当然这并不是韦伯的错、更不是肯尼斯的问题，在现在的大环境看来他俩也就如同自己一样，是大浪中的小舟、是风中的落叶，也许下一个浪头就被把船击沉、也许两片树叶都会被吹进火盆里，在命运这无形的巨人眼中，自己这些人是完全没有能力去撼动它的。  
“为什么不去？怎么？你也觉得我疯了对吧。”肯尼斯的表情狰狞了一下，“你也觉得我疯了是不是，明明不能让任何人知道的家族隐秘为什么要告诉一个情妇所生的小子、明明可以自己去谈为什么非要叫他……看起来你还是有点脑子的。”  
“我并非不会思考，”黑头发的中士冷静地回了一句嘴，“当然如果您不吝赐教的话我愿意洗耳恭听，毕竟在我看来、在任何一个正常人看来，你这种行为都是让人无法理解的，明明还有机会不是吗？”作为一个平民出身的军人，他完全不能理解肯尼斯宁可死也不愿意去亲自去做交易的心理，毕竟在这之前这艘舰艇上的其他大部分人都认为己方与伊斯坎达尔方面已经达成了协议，而韦伯不过是为了让这份协议更好、更完美的中间人罢了。既然已经向对方服软，那为何不再做一次呢？  
若将这一切归咎于肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生无法忍受失败、落魄的心理环境的话显然是非常粗暴的推论，以迪卢木多对对方的了解及观察来看过去几天的痛苦挣扎才是这位先生最为真切的心理反应，他能走出来、他愿意走出来，已经是一种明确的表态了。  
“不、你不明白。”肯尼斯深深吸了一口气，仿佛只有这样才能勉强舒缓一下自己绷得紧紧的神经，“那个小子……运气很好。”他像是解释又像是在说给自己听死的，“你觉得他们谁能放过我？无论是成功复仇还是不幸失败，我是最好的靶子，天生的原罪，别用这种悲痛欲绝的眼神看着我，lancer，我……是注定会死的。”他忍不住露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“说不定我只能指望那小子稍微有点良心，不要在日后发达了做出什么过河拆桥的事情。”  
这的确是大实话，事实上奥迪纳先生本人也早就想到了这一点，只是虽然艰难、虽然接下来他说的这个主意可能看起来异想天开，但出于某种也许对方可能终其一生也无法接受的感情，他最终还是鼓起勇气上前一步紧紧握住了对方的手，“那就跑吧，我看过星图，如果只乘坐战斗机的话到达下一个小行星并不需要太久，如果隐姓埋名地藏起来也许终生都不会被皇帝发现。”  
这是他能想出来的最好、最实际的方法，却对大局毫无用处，诚然他本人明确知道这一点却依旧不放弃继续游说的机会，“如果就我们俩的话，以威尔维特先生的性格应该不会追究才对。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“简直是一派胡言！”  
“若是这样胆战心惊地逃走将一切东西都拱手相让的话，那不是太轻易放过那些将我逼到这种地步的人了吗？”皇帝也好、伊斯坎达尔也好、韦伯•威尔维特也好——哪怕此时此刻理智在提醒肯尼斯他发泄怒火的对象及理由有些并不正确但依旧没有办法让他控制住自己的情绪，甚至那熊熊燃烧的恨意逐渐波及了这艘舰艇上的所有人。如果可以的话，他恨不得立刻驾驶飞船冲回主心，哪怕鱼死网破也不要紧，只要……只要让所有人知道自己的清白和无辜。  
“我不可能答应你的要求，lancer，”他终于略微冷静了点，退开几步重新整理了一下衣襟，就仿佛那个高傲、从不会低头的艾尔梅洛伊家主不曾失态过一样冷静又自持地朝对方点了点头，“好意我心领了，如果可以的话，请让韦伯立刻来见我……绝对不要有伊斯坎达尔跟着。”


	21. Chapter 21

莱妮丝•埃尔梅罗•阿奇佐尔缇小姐焦躁不安地在房间里走来走去，十分钟之前皇帝陛下刚刚拖着病体在公开场合沉痛宣布了自己堂兄的背叛——当然任何一个有脑子的人稍微想一想就会明白那些长篇大论中隐藏着的荒谬构陷，毕竟宠妃殿下那张得意洋洋的笑脸，任何一个媒体的镜头都不会将之错过。  
这是个圈套！  
一个该死的陷阱！  
倒不是说这位小姐与其堂兄肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊•阿其波卢德先生之间的关系有多密切，指望一个贵族家庭里孩子们之间能够兄友弟恭、团结友爱是几乎不可能的事情，莱妮丝虽然和肯尼斯先生没有什么继承权的争端，但同为阿其波卢德家族的一员、同样非常有才华的人对对方存有一些异议是非常自然的，但这并不意味着家族成员会坐视别人用阴谋诡计对同族进行这样无耻的迫害，只是同样莱妮丝小姐非常清醒地认识到，皇帝陛下会毫不犹豫地在此时此刻撕破脸皮必定已经有了必胜的把握，说不定在自己还未能采取什么动作之前肯尼斯就已经死在了外面，连尸体都找不到。  
她面无表情地站在窗边朝外看去，极远处有几点灯光飞快地朝这边移动，留给莱妮丝小姐的时间并不多，虽然她非常确信皇帝陛下为了掩盖事实不会对自己做出任何动作——毕竟一个女人也许可以继承家族的财产和头衔却绝对不可能继承这个国家——最多只会有一群走狗将这里团团围住，有那么几位“贤淑”的夫人用各种各样的借口来陪伴自己。  
仅此而已。  
这从古至今几乎可以算是用烂了的手段，却在人类离开母星的数万年后依旧是阴谋的重要环节。  
金发的少女靠在窗框上，玫瑰花纹样的金属戳在她的手肘上，那冷冰冰的温度总算让她稍微回过了点神，因为消息来得太过突然，仓促之下能够做的其实并不多，鉴于接下来自己极有可能被随时随地监视、家族产业和资金可能会被冻结，而阿其波卢德家族只有自己和堂兄两个名正言顺的家族成员，要分出人手救肯尼斯非常困难。  
她对自己那并不亲近的堂兄的性格其实还是有几分了解的，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生素来目下无尘，在贵族中最有学识的人，一直以来都对那些热爱“贵族之间小游戏”的家伙们报以各种显而易见的鄙视心态，也许过去有些人会碍于他的身份和地位将那些口头上的冲突抛诸脑后，那么现在那家伙就像是案板上的肉一样，会吸引无数豺狼虎豹的靠近。  
那些试图向皇帝陛下、向还未出生的皇子靠拢的贵族们绝对会如同鬣狗在接到消息之后立刻倾巢而出，根本没人能够救得了在星辰深处、仅仅一条船、说不定舰艇上死伤惨重的肯尼斯。  
少女面无表情地咬着指甲在房间里走了好几圈，家族的荣耀最终还是要比肯尼斯的安危更重要一些，在确定自己暂时无法插手将肯尼斯带回来之后，莱妮丝•埃尔梅罗•阿奇佐尔缇小姐最终像是理出了头绪一般，重新恢复了气定神闲的模样，悠然自得地坐在桌边笑吟吟地摇响了手边的铃铛，“立刻，从密道离开，去找阿尔托莉雅•潘德拉贡小姐，她的同胞兄弟现在和我那堂兄是一根绳上的蚂蚱，该做什么她自然心里有数。”  
将家族财产重新在心里过了一边之后，她忍不住一边祈祷着那位著名的金发小姐能够理解自己的意思，一边真切地盼望着堂兄好歹能够记住一些家族的隐秘财产，毕竟在接下来若是确定肯尼斯安全无虞的话，等待着这颗主星的就是贵族与贵族之间的斗争了。  
她像是下定了决心一般，在深深吸了一口气后端庄地站了起来，露出了一个极为天真无邪的、事实上非常适合她这个年龄的纯真笑容——如同所有被养在深闺的小姐一样——朝着匆忙赶来却显然无法阻止身后那群人冲进来的管家嫣然一笑，“贵安，诸位，请问这样匆忙而来，是有什么事吗？”  
艾尔梅洛伊家族绝对不会畏惧任何挑战，哪怕对手是皇帝陛下也是如此。  
而事实上“艾尔梅洛伊当家叛变”的消息早就传遍了整个帝都，就算是阴沟里的蛆虫也差不多知道了这件事情的来龙去脉，和皇帝希望他们知道他们才应该知道的消息不同，背地里各个版本的故事层出不穷，一时之间肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生的人设至少在别人嘴里换了十几茬，不过大家不约而同地认为，这件怎么看怎么蹊跷的政治事件绝对与那位大着肚子的宠妃有着各种各样的牵扯，一时之间阴谋论的调调占据了整个舆论的上风，哪怕内务部再怎么样疯狂删除网络上的相关新闻也依旧没有办法堵住这些悠悠之口，而最终这些消息会在不断发酵之后传到真正需要知道的那些人的耳朵里。  
阿尔托莉雅•潘德拉贡小姐脸色不善地坐在圆桌边，作为前任皇室的主治医生，她对宠妃的怀孕并非没有耳闻，那位经常出现在电视、新闻、杂志头版的小姐虽然一直宣称自己是某公爵家的小女儿但人人都很清楚她是下九流的出身，不过是皇帝“老当益壮”“不愿服输”的证据而已。  
纵观皇帝陛下的生平，以他目前的寿数来看的确可以算得上波澜壮阔、惊险万分，明明并不是先皇属意的继承人却能在无数血缘兄弟中杀出一条血路、先后迎娶了六位皇后，众人所知道的宠妃、伴妃也有接近五十人，这样庞大的人数居然一个孩子都没能生下来本身就已经可以证明一些事情了。  
若是这位尊贵人肯在过去仔细检查一下的话——当然这事关男性尊严，六任皇后中有四位因此而死、更不要提妃嫔的死亡数量了——恐怕未必会到这样严重的程度，但一直以来他对此事讳莫如深，其他人哪怕有办法也无处插手，小病不治大病难医，从古至今都是这样一个道理。况且假怀孕这种事情古往今来不知发生过多少起，随着检测水平的提高造假水平也一直跟着上升、演技比那位浮夸小姐好的也大有人在，以至于直到现在也没有人能够确定宠妃到底是不是真的有了，还是这是皇帝陛下特地做出的假相。  
纯粹为了让肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊死的圈套。  
这就是让人最想不通的地方，这两个年龄相距极大的近亲在所有人看来并没有矛盾之处，从品行上考虑那位金发先生甚至可以算得上贵族中的一股清流，就算将他剔除出继承人的位置，以那位先生的性格恐怕也不会非常在意，为了王位你死我活的事情理论上并不会发生在他俩之间，皇帝陛下哪怕过去再如何心狠手辣也没有必要用这么大的阵势对付小辈。  
除非还有什么其他不为人知的安排？  
束以待毙并不是潘德拉贡家族的传统，况且此事涉及到的也并非是一个两个人的事情，不过与莱妮丝小姐的情况一样，她家外面也多了几张熟悉的面孔。如果真要悄无声息地潜逃并非是毫无机会的，阿奇佐尔缇小姐刚刚用非常隐秘的方式联系过她，但正如那位小姐所言，要在茫茫宇宙中找一艘飞船完全是异想天开的事情，既然皇帝大费周章地将这件“家丑”公诸于众那很大程度上就代表了肯尼斯逃过了第一批的追杀。  
“真看不出来那个书呆子居然有点本事，我还以为他没法逃出去，”明明是在被监视状态，但看上去依旧游刃有余的莱妮丝小姐在微型通信器里带着点骄傲又焦虑的口吻对潘德拉贡小姐说道，“不过既然他们还活着，那自然是会回来的。”到时候的复仇大戏，首都是必须有人接应的，虽然要一路闯回来非常困难，但莱妮丝相信肯尼斯、阿尔托莉雅信任亚瑟，哪怕这中间隔着千山万水、相距着无数星辰、哪怕此时此刻帝国军的舰炮已然对准了苏美尔。  
在首都星的少女们完全没有绝望，带着期盼与祈祷等待着奇迹的降临，而在银河的另一端，吉尔伽美什歪歪斜斜地靠在指挥椅边上，眯着眼睛带着点醉意看着屏幕上方闪烁的红点。  
敌军来袭。  
这倒并不算让人非常意外，毕竟机遇与风险并存，想要从那金发贵族身上得到些什么就得付出些代价，只是敌人来得这么快还是有那么一定让人吃惊的，“真有意思，”他勾着恩奇都的脖子打了个酒嗝，这动作实在不怎么雅观，绿发的年轻人在瞟了他一眼后非常顺手地在金发挚友的脑袋上锤了一拳，那动作看起来又快又狠，抱着大猫站在边上的韦伯情不自禁地朝后躲了一下却发现周围一个关注的人都没有，大家仿佛都习以为常了似的，闷头做着自己该做的事情。  
真是奇妙的友谊——完全没有发现自己在某个认知上产生偏差的年轻人在收回视线后忍不住想象了一下如果伊斯坎达尔在这里的话会如何应对那群追兵，出击还是等待，好像每一种都是对方会用到的战术，但他所能想到的每一种还击方式又都好像与红发大汉惯用的战术不太一样，虽然他不断告诫自己模仿伊斯坎达尔的想法是完全没有意义的事情，照搬是愚蠢的做法，任何一个试图成为指挥官的人都应该有自己的行事风格，但韦伯却依旧无法停止模拟伊斯坎达尔的想法。  
醒一醒！他在心里大声呐喊着！  
指挥官并不是伊斯坎达尔！

这个地方并不是没有帝国军来过，只是规模这么大的还是第一次碰上，与正规军相比武器贩子们就像是一群乌合之众似的不堪一击，但明明是这样危急的状况吉尔伽美什和恩奇都的脸色却半点都没有变化，韦伯甚至感觉自己好像看到了一丝跃跃欲试。  
不会吧？这难道不是以卵击石吗？  
这个年轻人只一眼就分辨出了帝国军所出动的各色舰艇的型号，如果他判断没错的话，眼前的那些差不多占据了本次远征军中三分之一的人马。这种情况难道不应该先跑吗？他目瞪口呆地看着完全不为所动的金光灿灿的武器商，挣扎了半晌最终没能出声，只是就在他差不多已经有些绝望地做好了马上将惨死在各色枪炮之下的心理准备，但恩奇都却在此时动了一下。  
他扭了扭脖子、活动了下手腕、大大地伸了个懒腰，旁若无人地和吉尔伽美什交换了个亲吻——韦伯目瞪口呆地看着这一切的发生，只觉得好像明白了很多刚才没能明白的小细节，他在恍然大悟之后又立刻回过神不可思议地看向周围，所有人依旧一脸平静地各自干着各自的事儿，指挥系上的风风雨雨就好像和他们完全没有关系一样。  
“开什么玩笑这是送死吧！”年轻人不安地看向武器商，“你知道外面有多少人吗？”  
“蠢货，就这么点杂碎也值得你如此大惊小怪？”吉尔伽美什不屑一顾地看了他一眼，“就那么点人还不够那家伙热身的，我还以为帝国为了追杀你们能拿出什么样的阵容呢，看起来那个柠檬脑袋的家伙也不过如此嘛。”  
欸！  
韦伯•威尔维特绝对不会如同肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生一样注重自己的存在价值，但依旧不能理解吉尔伽美什的话，哪怕眼前这位先生是最为著名的黑市武器商人也不可能拥有与正规军相抗衡的武器。  
难道是……  
他脑子里有那么一两个名词一闪而过，不过这也太夸张了吧？  
“……卡梅洛的城壁……难道不是帝都星的防卫系统吗？应、应该独此一家才对？”由帝国科学研究院出品的超一流防卫型武器，取名自古母星某国神话中传说之王的城池，据说是几乎无法从外界攻破的强大装备，目前只有首都星有它的全套配置。  
“没见识的东西，城壁什么的说到底不过就是连发型的卫星弹道导弹系统，宣传词更是弱智，永恒之城这种想想也不可能存在的东西居然还有脸到处宣扬，简直笑死人了。”金闪闪的武器商嗤笑了一声，一脸惬意地坐回了指挥席，他遥遥指着屏幕上方——那里刚刚还在显示的数据已经被星海的画面所取代，韦伯能够看到的只有一条一闪而过的金色光芒如同利箭撕开了整张巨幕，它面前是数之不尽的帝国军舰，身后是恒河沙数的点点繁星，在此时此刻紧张到仿佛呼吸都能停滞住的场合里，只有它不受任何影响、不被任何东西所干预、以无法被阻挡、无法被拦截的气势一往无前地冲了过去。  
“Enuma Elish。”吉尔伽美什略微提了提嘴角，眼里自然而然地流露出了赞叹和安心，“还有什么比现在更适合它出动的呢？”  
在看这一幕的并不只有吉尔伽美什和韦伯•威尔维特，事实上此时此刻几乎所有人的心神都停留在那璀璨的光点上。  
“这不可能！”肯尼斯扶着椅子睁大眼睛站了起来，与对武器装备了解程度仅仅停留在正规军现有装备的韦伯不同，这位差一点点成为帝国继承人的大贵族当家更清楚皇家的隐秘故事。  
Enuma Elish——天地乖离开辟之星。  
这并不是什么新式发明，反而历史悠久到了必须追溯至人类最初在黑暗太空中漂流的年代。目前首都星在使用的卡梅洛城壁也是基于王室保管的某同名武器的理念发明出来的，只是与正版相比无论在防御力上还是攻击力上都略有不足。  
一直以来他都未曾听说过这套武器系统遗失的消息却没想到居然会在今时今日此时此刻以这样的形势完美无缺地展现在自己面前。  
它的的确确如同传言中的一样就好像世界开辟最初的光一样将生的希望带给我方。


	22. Chapter 22

但肯尼斯却一点都高兴不起来，即使现在皇帝对他举起了屠刀，这位先生依旧顽固恪守着身份，自然不乐意看到帝国的至宝流落在这群匪徒手中，然而在这里他却是发不了话的，甚至连吭一声都不行，只能看着恩奇都在浩瀚天空中掀起一条星光的锁链将那些妄图冲进武器范围内的东西们一一绞死。这明明应该是皇家的武器，当然仔细想想要不是它流落在外，说不定就是自己的飞船成为那道璀璨光芒下的碎屑。  
有一秒，他是庆幸的，庆幸这举世无双的杀器没被自己遇上，但下一秒无尽的惶恐和不安再次将他吞噬，吉尔伽美什手中有这样的东西尚且只能躲在小行星群里不能踏出一步，国都难道有比卡美洛的城壁更可怕的东西吗？  
年轻的韦伯并不知道上官正在剧烈波动的内心，他的所见所想反而朴素真挚了许多，事实上即使明知道那些不断亮起的闪光点是飞船爆炸的画面，却依旧被震撼人心的景色所惑，他小心翼翼地靠近落地窗——房内的装饰总会在细微之处体现出主人的品味，虽然那位武器贩子本人闪闪发光，却出人意料地有着高贵又典雅的审美，窗台边缘的花纹及窗帘的配色，在宛若深海的星空下反倒显得有那么几分温馨。  
他先是为自己居然在大难临头的情况下还有心情东想西想而震惊，却又觉得眼前那群家伙在恩奇都手里简直不堪一击，皇帝陛下的军队和武器贩子的军队在战场上仿佛掉了个个，原本应该狼狈逃窜的反而不断追击，占尽了上风。  
“Enuma Elish……到底是什么呢？”他情不自禁地问出口却又觉得这个问题出自于他好像未免太傻了，在对上吉尔伽美什那双红色的眼睛时忍不住退了一步，“对不起，我过于孤陋寡闻了。”  
“你要是清楚才奇怪呢，”商人的头目大笑起来，和伊斯坎达尔有着极其相似的张扬劲儿，但细细思索一下却在根子里就不太一样，韦伯尚且没法将这两种不同分辨清楚，却在下一秒被对方所说的话吓了一跳，“三神器从来就没在皇室手里待过一天，什么卡美洛城壁在皇室密库中都是放屁，那群酒囊饭袋有哪个能够得到它的认可？不过是群谋朝篡位多年就自以为自己才是这天下真正主人的蠢货罢了，不过就是懒得去与他们计较。仅此而已。”  
这话信息量实在是太大了，韦伯扶着窗台将自己所学过的所有人类宇宙开拓史仔仔细细地在脑子里滚了一遍，才勉勉强强领悟到了吉尔伽美什在说些什么，不过若是照这话倒回去算算的话，这至少也应该是五、六百年前的破事儿了，三百年足以让一个王朝兴起又灭绝，五百年足以让沧海变成桑田，与其在这里百般纠结这东西为什么会流落到武器贩子手里，不如将注意力……  
伊斯坎达尔拎着他的领子将他一下子提了起来，“这小子一天到晚就喜欢想些有的没的，”这个红发的大汉有些头疼地抱怨起来，“明明有时候胆小如鼠，却也有胆大包天的时候，所以不用特地理他，让他安静地待一会，自己就能想明白。”  
“呵，有意思，”金发的武器商眯着眼睛似笑非笑的看向给自己带来一堆麻烦的“朋友”，“混账东西，给我惹来一堆麻烦居然还好意思傻笑，要不是看着你还有点用处，我立刻就杀了你。”  
韦伯哆嗦了一下，他自然能够分辨得出这话里有几分是真有几分是假，但伊斯坎达尔根本没将这事儿放在心上，只是一脸嫌弃地用脚指了指在地上滚了两圈的酒瓶子，“没酒了，这可不是你的待客之道啊。”年轻的军官这才微妙地察觉到了武器商人心中那一丁点极难为人察觉到的对恩奇都的担忧。


	23. Chapter 23

韦伯是好奇的，在场的所有人中他年龄最小、阅历最少、又是第一次离开首都星，浩瀚的星辰都能让他趴在窗边看上许久更别提眼前这几位传奇人物之间的眉眼官司了，伊斯坎达尔微微仰头、吉尔伽美什四下斜睨，哪怕是拉美西斯撸猫的动作停顿几秒都能让他想到许多有的没的，不过就如同他在观察所有人那样，其他人其实也或多或少在研究韦伯的肢体语言，甚至可能因为这三个人阅人无数的关系，反应更敏锐、更精准，甚至不约而同地同时判断出韦伯发现了吉尔伽美什在忧虑。  
金光闪闪的武器商有些生气，然而就在他眯眼的那一瞬间，伊斯坎达尔看了过来，不赞同、警惕和劝告在那家伙眼里一闪而过，气氛紧张了几个呼吸便化为乌有，场面重新回归到了风平浪静的拼酒时间。  
大概是意识到自己刚才的举动有些无理，也有可能是吉尔伽美什的威势过于惊人，总之韦伯•威尔维特在发现那两个人之间眼神大战之后，下意识地就往伊斯坎达尔身后缩，这种几乎如同本能般的反应让拉美西斯忍不住笑了一下，“你既然知道怕，又为什么要琢磨我们在想什么呢？”  
“就……就是，”韦伯从反叛军总指挥先生的背后探出了头，他和伊斯坎达尔的体量相差巨大，如果硬要对比一下的话几乎就是巨熊和松鼠，可能是因为身材差异太过明显，目标是征服银河的先生胳膊一动就把他夹在了臂弯里，“你到底在怕什么啊？”他抓着酒瓶往韦伯鼻子底下一探，“酒也不喝、东西也不吃，眼睛只知道转来转去，要是真敢问出口也就算了，还什么都不敢说，行不行啊你？”  
韦伯挣扎了一下，他和伊斯坎达尔之间力量差距实在是太大了，只能一脸自暴自弃地瘫在地上，然而说出来的话却让三个人都愣了一下，“我是想……”他犹豫地朝吉尔伽美什看了一眼，“我是想说，Enuma Elish威力这么大，对操作者真的没有任何负担吗？”大概是看到三个人震惊的表情他又下意识地补充道，“我觉得，怎么说呢，总之你比之前说话的语气要略微急躁一点，而恩奇都没有回来，所以我就觉得……那个……那个……”大概是因为吉尔伽美什的目光太过锐利，韦伯的声音也跟着虚弱起来，“总之，我就在想会不会因为用了那个可能会有后遗症所以你才看起来有点急躁？”  
他一口气说完了这话，整个人就跟没了气似的一下子瘫软下来，可怜兮兮地看着那三个人，却没想到招来的是吉尔伽美什的哈哈大笑，还有伊斯坎达尔和拉美西斯带着些赞许的眼神，“不错，观察力非常不错。”准备征服银河的大汉松开了手，韦伯整个趴在地上一脸的迷惑，他一边为自己猜对了而暗暗窃喜一边又觉得吉尔伽美什的反应实在是过于怪异，强烈的好奇心驱使他想继续提问，却被横在自己嘴边的鸡腿堵得严严实实。  
“你猜的没错。”吉尔伽美什提了提嘴角，“用三神器是会付出代价的，在大部分情况下，驱动者会死。”  
韦伯深深吸了一口气，他当然还有很多想要说的，但此时此刻他唯一能做的却是下意识地朝窗外看去，金色的链子不知何时已经消失在星辰大海中，只留下漂浮在空中的飞船残骸，在Enuma Elish所到的地方没有任何活下来的东西，只有爆炸和火焰在无声的宇宙中，成为一大堆必须被清理的垃圾，这样的威力之下作为驾驶者的恩奇都呢？年轻的帝国军官一心扑在窗口却只听到身后有声音响起。  
“你们在说啥？”门突然被打开，绿发的年轻人一身轻便的白装慢吞吞地走了进来，兴许是感觉到了房间里微妙的气氛，他的眼睛自然而然地朝着吉尔伽美什看去，“你吓唬谁了？”  
“……为什么就是我吓唬谁了？”金头发的先生顿时满脸不悦，毫不犹豫地把锅甩给了韦伯，“明明就是那小子胆小如鼠、好奇心偏偏大得要命，问东问西，还不好好吃东西，太打搅我们喝酒的兴致了。”  
“哦那好吧，我把他带走到处逛逛，你们继续喝。”兴许是过于了解吉尔伽美什，也有可能是看出韦伯那满是震惊又满脸疑问的表情，恩奇都轻笑了一声，拍了拍韦伯的背又踢了踢两只大猫的屁股，带着“三只小动物”退出了房间，临近门合上的瞬间，韦伯只看到门缝里伊斯坎达尔给他比了个玩的开心的手势。


	24. 24

年轻的帝国军官一路跟在绿发的年轻人身后，吉尔伽美什的说法让他疑惑不解，“那个……”  
“哦，你很介意吉尔说的话吗？”恩奇都转过头，绿色的头发有几缕挂在白色外袍上，过于宽敞的衣服像个布袋子晃晃悠悠地套在他身上，与吉尔伽美什那种过于凌厉、英俊的长相不同，他的容貌看上去更阴柔、有着一些微妙的女性特质，特别是微微一笑时更是如此，“他说的对。”  
“欸？”韦伯愣了一下，一时之间竟不知该如何接话才好，“可……”他磕磕盼盼满脸不可思议地打量着恩奇都，“可是他说……他说的是……”  
“他说会死人，是的，的确如此。”恩奇都打开手边的一扇门，两只大猫从他身边挤了进去熟门熟路地跳上了两个竖在墙边的巨大猫爬架，绿发的年轻人不知从哪个柜子里摸出了两个猫罐头塞在它俩面前，自己则带着韦伯一路往里走。  
吉尔伽美什的领地如同一个巨大的迷宫，不过这也并不奇怪，小行星带的地形本来就十分复杂，武器商不知在这里经营了多久，聚集的人越来越多，各个飞船慢慢增加逐渐连成了一个城镇，恩奇都打开的与其说是一扇不知通向何方的门，不如说，两个人正在走向某架飞船。  
这一路并非没有遇到过别人，只是那些人——那些应该算是吉尔伽美什手下的人在看到恩奇都时表情总有那么几分微妙，那仿佛并不是在看自己的同僚，而是一个可怕的武器。  
恩奇都毫不介意只是坦然地从他们之间穿过带着韦伯一路前行，在拐过无数个弯道之后慢慢走进了一个方形的房间——这已经不太像是恩奇都口中的逛逛，反而给了韦伯一种愈发怪异的感觉，就好像有个天大的秘密即将在他面前揭开似的。  
“你知道什么是三神器吗？”在一路向下的电梯里恩奇都突然问道，语气有点像是临场考试，韦伯一愣立刻答道，“如果是最早的话应该是Enuma Elish、Lord Camelot和Excalibur，它们是根据古地球的神话故事而构建出的，在宇宙黑暗时期使用的武器，因为过于强大所以被成为神器，目前首都的防卫系统就是仿照lord camelot而建造的卡梅隆城壁，可以防御也能立刻转换成攻击状态。”  
恩奇都点了点头，顺手拍了下墙壁，感应灯跳着绿光在黑暗的走廊里总感觉有那么一丝渗人然而他却毫不在意一马当先地走在最前头，“你的历史学的很好。”  
“那是我最喜欢的课，”韦伯刚想再说两句，突然的亮光激得他睁不开眼睛，然而在终于能够适应这份强光后，房间里的种种摆设惊得这个年轻人不由自主地退后了两步。  
那是个空旷的至少能容纳下两三个篮球场的房间，然而从左到右、从上到下，各种各样的管子连接在一起，像是一张巨大的网罩在最深处的维生舱上，那里面漂浮着的正是刚刚在楼上睥睨四方、为所欲为的吉尔伽美什，周围偶尔有气泡浮起证明这具身体至少还活着。  
“这是……”  
“这是吉尔，真正的吉尔，哦当然也不能说上面那个是假货，而是那个家伙有时候过于任性会做些让大家很头疼的事情，譬如这样。”恩奇都的手轻轻放在维生舱上，亮光穿过他的身体，终于让韦伯察觉到了一丝不太对劲的地方，“你不是人类……”他的语气里飘着点震惊又有些猜中了的兴奋，却完全没有其他人看到时的恐惧，就像是见到了个新奇的玩意儿一样，只是凭借着好奇心试图破解中间的奥秘。  
“是的，我并不是人类，而是自黑暗时期以来一直存活到现在的天地乖离之星（Enuma Elish）的主程序，吉尔是我选中的主人，所以我并不因为使用它而像其他人类那样力竭而死。”他没有多说什么，只是带着一点笑意直视着维生舱里的那具身体，胆大妄为的武器商复制了记忆、性格、量身打造出来了一个几乎一模一样的机械身体正视图走一条人类从未走过的道路。  
永生之路。  
曾经有无数人泪都在追求的梦想之路。  
而韦伯想的要更多一些，他看着吉尔伽美什，想到的却是被雨生龙之介做成机器、不切开皮肤几乎无法察觉到问题的莱斯先生。  
“机器人……”他轻声重复了两边，突然抬起了头，“那陛下现在还是人类吗？”  
恩奇都一愣转而露出了个微笑，“好问题，不过这个我可不知道，毕竟我不会离开吉尔身边，吉尔对那个皇帝也没有任何兴趣，不过就如同你能瞬间想到的那样，我也很好奇，为什么你们那边居然有人能够做出一个几乎和我一样的……”他没有再说下去，就好像恩奇都不知道应该称呼自己是人类还是机器一样，留下了一个需要韦伯去揣测、去填充的空格。


End file.
